Color Hex! Precure :REWRITE:
by PhiraLostflame
Summary: When the Land of Canvases is destroyed, Cure Vermillion flees to the planet earth. There, she meets her partner Merle and newest Pretty Cure. The two of them want to fight back, but can they? REWRITE VERSION
1. The Color of the Unforgiving Earth

The turf beneath her feet shot out in clumps. Unfortunately, her foot slammed against her own ankle and down she went. The girl's head snapped against the white line sprayed into the gray soccer field. With no time to waste, she pushed off the grass with raw, Band-Aid covered hands. Her eyes darted behind her. With a scream, she twisted to the side. A black tendril shot by, barely missing her. The tendril exploded into the chain link fence behind, sending wire and dirt into the air.

Another scream escaped the girl as she fell backwards back onto the ground. The long, black tendril retracted overhead followed by a ground shattering screech. Her heart rammed in her chest and, while she was grasping for air, she felt like she wasn't getting any. The girls limbs shook, her eyes frozen on the monster.

Its main body is crudely drawn and looked to have been outlined in crayon. Arms, too long, dangled at its sides. The tips of its fingers gouged symmetrical lines into the soccer field. The feet looked like triangles, and as she dragged her gaze upward her heart froze. The head, no _too kind of a description,_ swiveled every way. Black holes where the eyes should have been gave no sign of intelligence, but there it was. The monster looks like a crude caricature of a person by a three year old; a large scaled picture of a kid's mom or sister or aunt or teacher come to life. Thoughts scrambled in the girl's head, the basic need to _run_ lost in a mix of fear.

 _Why is this happening? What did I do? Wasn't today like every other day?_ The thoughts buzzed uselessly in her head.

A tall girl peeked out of a door, surveying the empty hallway. No dorm mates chattered and no flocks of people blocked the stairs. The girl's grip tightened on her backpack as she slipped out the door. It was heavier than normal she idly noted, the regular notebooks and textbooks crammed with something else. The girl creeped out of her dorm and into the quiet, cream hallway. The door closed with a quiet click, yet she flinched at the noise. Brown, almost black eyes looked down both ends of the hallway. When nothing stirred, she let moved on.

The girl slunk down the stairs, eyes peeled for any movement. With the back of her hand she pushed a mass of curls out of her eyes. _Sylvia did a nice job cleaning,_ the girl grasped the shining hand rail. She stopped just shy of the last step. Going out before breakfast was prohibited unless you had permission. She did not have permission, yet she was sneaking out anyways. She leaned forward, peering around the corner. The main hall split further ahead, one side led to either the kitchen or shops while the other led to the school.

The main doors revealed a hazy dawn. Fog covered the ground, obscuring the rectangular main school building. Normally, this would be where dorm master Sylvia stood. She would guard, seemingly, all night, at the double glass doors. But, she wasn't there this morning meaning-

"-to do whatever you want, don't you!" A sharp voice sounded. The girl spun and slammed her back against the wall. Her heart rammed, eyes locking with the dorm master herself. Bags are beneath her bright, brown eyes and stark against her pale skin. Her thin lips upturned into a frown. "Well, answer me Merle!" Sylvia's hands snapped to her hips. For a girl that looked like a strong breeze could blow her over, she had an air of authority.

Merle's eyes lowered till they found the yellow card in her hand. She suppressed a groan. Sylvia stamped her foot impatiently on the carpet, the action not making a sound. She repeated the question again, but no answer came. Merle let her grip on her bag go slack, gradually letting it fall to the floor. She gave a sigh and pointedly looked away. "I… think the rule is… dumb." Merle mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Merle," Sylvia rubbed at a temple, "the rules are here for a reason." She dragged her thin hand across her face, letting out a groan. "This is what, the third time this month?" Aggression seeped into her voice. Despite it being so early in the morning, she didn't sound tired. _How does she do it?_ Merle let out another sigh.

"Yeah," Merle looks at the wall. It was infinitely more fascinating than having to look at Sylvia who was about to bite her head off.

"What is so important you have to sneak off ground? That you can't do in the afternoon like a regular person?" Sylvia asked. _The fact that the school has too many people out in the afternoons,_ the opinion didn't leave her lips. A sharp clap sent Merle jumping against the wall. Again. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." It's not a request. Merle ran a hand through her thick, black hair and pushed the bangs from her gaze. She locked eyes with Sylvia, but quickly dropped her gaze.

"Students aren't allowed out before breakfast unless they have permission, and with the way you keep slinking around proves you do not have permission. Thus," Sylvia flipped the yellow card in her hand. She held it out towards Merle, "you get another yellow card." Without a retort, or any noise at all, Merle pulled it out of her grasp and shoved it into a pants pocket.

"Now, since you have four yellow cards that means you either have to take one tutorial or detention to get a new, blank slate." How she remembered the card number, Merle had no idea. She didn't suppress her next groan. Sylvia glared at the taller girl and pressed her lips together. "Perhaps if you would follow the rules you wouldn't have to take precious time from whatever it is you're doing to go to detention."

Merle bent down, scooped up her backpack and turned from Sylvia. The dorm master opened her mouth to say more, but just shook her head. Merle climbed back up the stairs, nails digging into the wood railing. _The rules are stupid,_ her jaw clenched till it hurt. _They're meant to prevent something that hasn't happened in years._ Merle turned up the sharp corner and marched to her room.

The door swung open with a satisfying crack. Merle dropped her bag at the doorway and entered the small room. Her bandaged fingers ran through her curls as she took a deep breath letting the aggression that was building on the way up seep out and into the cursed room. It wasn't Sylvia's fault she had to play the devil in the dorm. Although, she did _volunteer_ to be dorm manager. And it certainly was either of their faults the school had outdated rules. The thoughts circled round and round in her head.

Merle's body hit her bed. _Exude love and peace and you'll draw it in,_ she remembered what her mom would say. She would say all sorts of things while doing Merle's hair. With a tired sigh, Merle slipped beneath the covers and drew them up to a pointed nose. Two hours till school started, she might as well get some sleep.

 _How annoying,_ Merle sunk lower in her seat. She peered down at the breakfast, then stabbed at them with a ferocity that shouldn't be used on unoffending pancakes. She ran the food through thick syrup and gazed out the large windows. The cafeteria had a whole line of them on the wall showing the main school building. The haze from earlier this morning had faded, as it always did, showing the school grounds. Girls ran across campus in matching red uniforms. Soccer club? Volleyball club? Merle had no clue who they were. The main school sat further back on a grassy hill. The early morning light reflected on the windows giving the building a pastel blue look.

Merle's stomach grumbled, effectively drawing her attention back to the food. No skipping breakfast- that was a rule, but one of her own. The chattering of the room enveloped her and out of the corner of her eye she could see a full table. It was drastically different than the one she sat at. One of the girls at the table looked her way and smile. Merle returned it with no hesitation. As the other girl returned her attention back to her own table, Merle looked down. The smile was stuck, but it didn't feel real.

A wave of sickness washed over her. Standing from the empty table, she took her plate and threw it out. She continued on outdoors and onto the stone path that arched through the school campus. Other students passed Merle, all looking bright and ready for the day. Merle rubbed at her tired eyes, _I wish I could skip._ It was impossible dream, but one that she often thought of. Feet dragged across the tiles as she made her way towards her first class. Although there were students all around her, not a single one reached out for her. No looks across the hall with friends, no people ran up to her. Merle slipped into her first class. _This will end quickly,_ despite the words a sigh escaped her lips.

The day passed quickly in a blur of notes and answering questions. Despite sitting in the back of all her classes, teachers always called on Merle. Every iota of energy seemed gone, leaving Merle to shuffle down the hall. A short figure darted towards her, hand outstretched. It grasped her shoulder eliciting a small 'eep' from the girl. Merle turned and almost bumped into the wall. Sylvia glowered upwards at her, a frown on her lips.

"Where are you going? You have four yellow cards."

What was sad was that Sylvia was the only other student Merle had ever talked to, at least Merle thought it sad. Through her rule breaking they'd have short conversations, but that was the extent she'd ever talked to anyone. Merle looked down at her feet to avoid looking at the girl. "Rules say I have all week to do it," she remembered at least that much from their 'arguments'.

Sylvia narrowed her eyes and backed away from Merle. Her usual pale skin was a trifle redder. "Any-Anyways… be sure to get rid of the cards." She dug the toe of her shoe into the tiled floor. Merle nodded and quickly exited the school. Somehow, she felt even more drained of energy. _So tired,_ she suppressed a yawn. Merle quickly made her way back to her dorm passing even more girls in matching uniforms. Cheerleaders if the pompoms held to their chest was any indicator.

 _How do they have so much energy?_ Merle opened the door to her room. It was an enigma, one she hadn't been able to figure out. How did everyone have so much energy for extracurricular activities or going out with friends? Merle stopped at her desk, it was overflowing with papers, wires, nuts and bolts. In the middle of the mess was her prize. It was a boxy looking robot. Its arms ended in three pronged claws to pick things up and had treads for legs. It was very small, able to fit in Merle's arms and wasn't all that heavy. Merle smiled and picked up the robot.

Today was Thursday meaning the soccer fields were open game for any student. This meant that a lot of other clubs would scramble for the best spaces, but that didn't bother Merle. As long as they left her alone she'd be fine. Although, her smile faded, being surrounded by people… the thought of being judged. The sickness from this morning comes back full force. Her insides twisted, people could make fun of her! That's why she wanted to go in the morning! No one could see her then, so she could do whatever she wanted. Merle tried to push the thoughts away, but they stubbornly clung.

They hung over her head like a cloud all the way down to the soccer fields. Like every other field at the school, the field was cut uniformly and looked green. There were no holes or bumps like in come other schools despite the small student body. Merle perked up as she entered through the gate. Someone above must be looking out for her because there was no one at the field. Clubs always competed for space and argued for hours on end, yet no one was in sight. Merle looked down at her watch. _Not dinner time,_ the smile grew on her face.

After the whole fiasco with Sylvia, she could use some good luck. Merle checked her watch again, just to make sure it really wasn't dinner time. Then did so a third time. Was an important event going on? She checked her memory, then came to the conclusion; she didn't care. If that meant that no one was here, then she could work on her robot; Mark II. She quickly unpacked. Taking a small corner for herself, just in case someone came, she pulled out balls and building blocks from her backpack. She strategically placed them down along with her robot. Next, she pulled out a remote controller.

"Are you ready?" The robot couldn't answer, at least not yet. Merle flipped a switch on the remote and watched the robot come to life. She gave the robot a few test movements. It drove back and forth, side to side then lifted its arms and clenched its claws. A sense of pride swelled in her chest. It was amazing that it could even do that. She'd poured her whole soul into this robot. If everything was good, it should be able to pick up the balls and put them in her backpack. Then, maybe she could enter it in a competition. Though, if it meant being judged… _better to not think about it._ "Alright, go-"

The earth trembled beneath her. Dropping the controller with a loud crack, Merle looked across the field. The bleachers shook then stilled, the goalposts twitched. Earthquake? Merle's blood ran cold. What did you even do in that situation? Nothing seemed out of place so- another tremble ran beneath her. An ear splitting screech cut through the air. Merle grasped at her ears and collapsed to her knees. The scream rung endlessly in her ears.

 _What's going on?_ A loud boom snapped her head to the far side of the field. Something red flew through the air. With a loud whistle the thing slammed into the grass. The ground tore through the air clump after clump as whatever it was slammed over and over into it like a rock skipping across the water. It was a person, she realized. They struggled to pull themselves out of the large hole they made.

"H-Hey!" Merle couldn't help to call out to them. They swayed on their feet, but turned to her. A red eyed gaze met hers, making Merle's heart stopped. _How… unnatural._ As if being able to stand after tearing through the ground wasn't. Bright cherry red hair flowed behind the figure in a quickly unwinding braid. It was an impossibly large braid as it hung to the edge of their red, ruffled skirt. The figure took a staggering step forward. With a black, gloved hand they frantically waved Merle away.

"Get out of here!" They screamed. But, Merle could barely hear them, she was too far away. The red clad figure swiveled their head back and forth between Merle and the direction they came. Merle's gaze traveled to their chest. Emblazed across it was a black triangle, ending right beneath their shirt collar. The shirt itself looked thin with ruffles over the shoulders. What were they wearing? Like… some cosplay thing? But, the strangest thing was the necklace. A red stone that seemed to draw her gaze. The figure screamed again, but was cut off.

The earsplitting screech returned, sending Merle to her knees. She clutched at her ears. They ring and roar- but she can't focus. Merle gasped for air, feeling a surge of energy overtake her. She was never a fast runner, actually skipping out of P.E., but she's flying across the field. She didn't have time to grab her bag or her robot, who would be missed, but all she could think about was escape.

The usually green grass was turning gray. The color seeped out of it slowly, turning it into a light shade of gray. It didn't make sense, but Merle had no time to dwell over it. Whoever they were urged her to run away, so run away she would.

That brings her to now.

The cosplaying person is the only thing that stands between the monster and Merle. They took a fighting position, their hands clenched into fists and one leg slid back. There was no way they could beat it. The thought runs through Merle's head. The figure was already bloodied and stumbling so how could they get up again? Merle still can't bring herself to stand. All the adrenaline from earlier was gone. It left her with a ghost of energy imprinted on her skin. She should be able to run, but she couldn't.

The red clad figure shot forward like a bullet. They leapt into the air, easily arcing over 20 feet. _Inhuman._ They twisted their body and swiped their leg across the monster's face. It connected with a dull crack sending the monster tumbling. Its long arms kicked up large clusters of gray mud and dirt. The inhuman person landed in a roll, once standing they rushed forward again. It felt like the monster just hit the ground before they're attacking again. The red clad figure leaped into the air and spiraled downward.

They land another crunching kick on the crudely drawn monster. The ground beneath cracks and a cloud of dust exploded forth. With a loud crack, the person arced outward. They spun in the air and crash into the ground. Again. A scream lodged in Merle's throat. Superhuman or not, that must of hurt. The person tumbled towards Merle, stopping short a few feet.

The monster let out another screech. Tears, or something resembling tears, dribbled out of the black holes where eyes should be. There was no mouth on its face, Merle realized, so how was it screaming? Her body trembled as she reached a shaking hand towards the person. Fear from the monster, fear for this person made her heart beat like a drum in her ears. Torn gloves pushed the person up from the ground. Curled bangs obscured their face, but blood dripped from their nose. Now that she was looking closer, Merle realized they were a girl.

"Please run, I don't know if I can hold it off." She begged, locking eyes with Merle. That red gaze. Her eyes were brimmed with too many emotions: anger, sadness, defeat. Merle had never been able to connect or even read another person's gaze, yet looking at her. Something in Merle switched.

"Let's run together," the shaky words leave her lips. Merle couldn't drag her gaze away from her eyes. The girl grit her teeth and looked towards the monster.

"No more running. I have to defeat the Dead-Color." Dead-Color, is that what it was? The girl struggled to her knees and then to her feet. The braid was completely undone now. Red locks cascaded down her back reaching the soles of her knee high boots. _Must be heavy._ Merle found herself standing, but she didn't remember when she got up. Her knees have stopped knocking against each other, her heart still beat fast, but not as fast as before.

 _I have to help her._

The girl clutched at the red stone around her neck.

 **"The Pigment that blazes within the heart! Pretty Cure!"** She threw her hand to the side. A paintbrush formed out of red energy. It's bigger than a regular one, and longer as well. She grasped it and quickly drew a circle in the air. Thick, red pain coated nothing. **"Vermillion Spiral!"** The girl shouted. She flung the painted ring towards the monster. The red ring spun rapidly, cutting through the air. It grew bigger and bigger as it got closer and closer to the monster.

It hit the gray grass just before the Dead-Color. The childish painting leaned forward as if to inspect it. The paint bubbled. Ribbons of thick, red paint unfolded from the splattered circle. The Dead-Color brought one arm upward and curled its crayon hand into a fist. But, it didn't get much further. The ribbons spiraled up and climbed its limbs, restricting its movements.

The cosplayer, no girl; cosplayers don't do real magic, fell to her knees. The paint brush dropped from her hand into the grass. The spell was broken. With a loud shriek the Dead-Color broke out of 'Vermillion Spiral'.

"I… can't do…anymore…" the girl (Pretty Cure?) rasped out. "I guess… I'm still… hopeless." Tears fell from her eyes.

 _Fight. I need to fight._ Merle leaned down and picked up the paintbrush. It's surprisingly light despite being so big. This made the Pretty Cure snap her head up.

"What are-"

"Tell me how to fight it!" Merle interrupts her. Her hands shook as she clutched the brush. Her knees started to rattle again. What was she doing? Why was she doing this?

"You can't. You're not a Pretty Cure," she rasps out. Merle turned to the girl.

"I don't follow stupid rules! What makes you think I'll follow that one!" The words came out wrong. Incredibly wrong and definitely not cool. Merle's cheeks heat up. "Tell me how to fight it!" Her heart rammed against her chest. If felt as if it was going to burst out of her rib cage and kill her.

The Pretty Cure rummaged for something in her skirt pocket. Another stone, like the one she's wearing, filled the area with a blue light. Something thrummed in Merle, something other than her heart beat. In the torn glove, she offered the glowing, blue pendant towards Merle. It pulsated brightly as her bandaged fingers grasped it. An electrifying feeling rolled across her skin, starting at her finger tips.

"It's resonating," the Pretty Cure whispers. "The Blue Pigment is resonating." Something whispered in Merle's head. She dropped the paintbrush and slipped the stone over her head. She held it between her palms and closed her eyes. She should have been scared that something was whispering in her head, but a feeling of calmness washed over her. Her body relaxed. Her heart slowed.

 **"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** Merle let go of the Pigment and extended her hands forward. The feeling of water cascading enveloped her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see her clothes gone. Instead, there seemed to be glowing undergarments. Merle pressed her hands, which were free of Band-Aids, against her chest. A cropped shirt burst out; a light blue crop top with the same triangle pattern on it as the other Pretty Cure. With a shake of her thin hips, a darker blue skirt unfurled. It stopped just at her knees, bounced and a ruffled against her thighs. She clicked her heels together, summoning two short boots into existence.

Next, she clapped her hands once… twice… two elbow length gloves popped onto her arms. A bright, glowing crisscross pattern decorated the gloves. Finally, Merle reached for her hair. She ran her gloved fingers through it. The black hair melted an electric blue and methodically folded in on itself to become a braided wreath across her head. The feeling of weightlessness faded, and she landed lightly against the ground.

 **"The color of the unforgiving earth,"** the worlds tumbled from her mouth. She struck a pose, pointing to the sky and brought it down till she was pointing at the Dead-Color. **"Cure Aero!"**

Aero stilled for a moment. She looked down at her hands, clenched and unclenched her fists. This was her alright, not someone else. However, her brain wasn't registering it. She turned her hands over and then back to palms facing upward.

"You- you're my partner?" a note of distress filled the other girl's voice. She stood on unsteady feet. Aero gave an unsure nod. The girl gave a smile, but something was wrong with it; yet Aero couldn't put her finger on it. "Cure Vermillion." Vermillion's voice cracked while speaking.

"Cure… Vermillion." Aero murmured the words. With renewed vigor, Vermillion sharply turned toward the Dead-Color.

"Let's end this quick. I'll ensnare it and you destroy it." The paintbrush from before rose from the ground and flew into Vermillion's awaiting hand. Aero opened her mouth to protest. What was happening again? She seemed so sure before, but this was too much! That feeling of calmness was gone. It was too late to protest however, as Vermillion was already chanting her spell. She flicked her wrist and Vermillion Spiral was being sent to the Dead-Color.

"H-How… what am I?" Aero's words come out wrong. Vermillion turned towards her. Red eyes met hers. _What color are mine?_ Something clicked in Aero, again. She reached towards the Pigment and grasped it with one hand.

 **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** Her other arm snapped to the side. A comfortable weight rested in her palm. It's not a paintbrush like Vermillion, but instead a large pencil. No time to think about it, Aero pointed it towards the Dead-Color. **"Pretty Cure Aero Recode!"** Her arm moved on its own, drawing blue, glowing numbers. With a spin on her heel, she jabbed the pencil at the code. It shot forward, growing longer as it neared the Dead-Color. It slammed against it, wrapping around the child's drawing. It gave a piercing shriek, but didn't break free.

Color began to seep into the monster; the gray triangle dress turned purple and its skin turned orange. Finally it gave a cooing noise and shut its eyes. The body swelled and burst forth. Paint splattered over the field, and where the Dead-Color once stood, was empty. The torn up turf disappeared. The holes where Cure Vermillion was thrown around were filled. Aero turned behind her, the metal gates were now standing upright as well.

With a poof of energy, the uniform exploded off into shining, blue light. Merle's body ached and she fell onto her knees. A bright, red light drew her attention. Vermillion swayed on her feet, although she didn't quite look like Vermillion now, and fell onto her butt. With a loud exhale, she fell back further and landed on her back. Merle scrambled to her side. Her eyes met with stunning gray ones.

A small smile filled the girl's sharp, dark brown face. She extended a hand towards Merle and gave a short laugh. It didn't sound bitter or even forced, if anything, Merle thought, it sounded sad.

"I'm Clancy…" she sniffled, tears pricked at her eyes, "It's good to meet you."

"Merle," she took the offered hand.

* * *

Afterword: Tada~ Chapter one is rewritten! I've changed some things, but expect major changes as the story goes ahead. I may add some chapters, may take out some scenes. The characters should more in character as well. Anyways, thanks for reading. I would love some feedback so please leave a comment, critique, constructive criticism if you like :)


	2. The Color of Retribution

**Chapter two: The Color of Retribution**

It turned out; sneaking Clancy into the dorm wasn't hard. Sylvia was nowhere to be seen, so perhaps, Merle thought, her luck was back to being good. Clancy had eyed the building with a disinterested stare, but as soon as she was in the hall it morphed into a look of excitement. Her head swiveled like a dolls and she would give a smile to every student they passed. Finally, they reached Merle's room and with a sigh she collapsed onto her bed. Like this morning, she let all her emotions seep out and into the room.

"Your room… is small." Clancy remarked. Her footsteps sounded throughout the room as she roamed around. Merle looked up from the bed and eyed her with suspicion. She was standing by her desk and picked up wires and tools that were left out. She placed a pair of pliers down and turned to Merle. "You must have many questions, please feel free to ask away."

"What just happened?" The battle replayed in Merle's head; from transforming into a Pretty Cure to summoning a pencil to fight a child's drawing. A shiver ran through her body. Clancy gave a small laugh and leaned against the table.

"You just fought your first Dead-Color as Cure Aero." Her smile turned bitter. Idly, she ran her tan fingers over the red crystal around her neck… the Pigment? "I'll start at the beginning if that's okay." She looked up, a hopeful glint in her silver eyes. Merle gave another nod, watching the smile fade completely from her face. "I'm not from your planet. I'm from another world called the Land of Canvases."

"What?"

Clancy stilled at the outburst, but after a second she gave a stiff nod.

"I don't lie. What I'm telling you is the truth. I fled from there to this planet- your planet." Clancy's voice sounded thick. "Be-because my planet got destroyed." Her head hung low, blonde bangs covering her face. A brittle silence filled the room. Merle shifted on her bed, unsure as what to say. She shuffled her hands over her lap, waiting for Clancy to continue. Perhaps she should say something, but the thought of saying the wrong thing made her hold her tongue.

Finally, Clancy took another deep breath and raised her head. "Sorry. It's hard… to talk about." She wiped a hand across her eyes.

"Take your time, um… I'm here for you?" Merle tried to sound reassuring, but her voice fell flat. Nonetheless, Clancy gave a tight smile. She drummed her fingers across the table, still not talking about the incident. Her eyes flickered across the room till they landed on the window.

"I have a friend, but I lost them in the fight with the Dead-Color. They should be getting here soon." She informed Merle.

"What's a Pretty Cure?" Merle tried to steer the conversation back. She grabbed at the blue crystal around her neck. It felt cool and smooth, but oddly heavy for how small it was.

"A Pretty Cure is a legendary warrior who fights for good. They're the knights in shining armor who fight with honor and bravery." Clancy explained. "I'm Cure- Cure Vermillion." Her hand gingerly rubbed at her stone again. Her eyes were red rimmed and looked glassy. "Pretty Cure work in duos and teams and once you've found your partner…" Her voice trailed off. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes again. "You're my partner, the blue Pigment resonated with you." Clancy tried to force some cheer.

"What does that mean? How can a stone resonate with me?" Perhaps where Clancy was from that meant something different? Maybe rocks resonated with people and fought monsters on daily bases. Merle tried to wrap her head around it. She frowned, contemplating what the alien girls elusive words could mean.

"The Pigments are no ordinary stones." Clancy started off slowly. She seemed to be searching for the correct words, her mouth opened then shut; clearly unsatisfied with what was about to come out. "A Pigment is a crystallized form of emotion." She toyed with the hem of her shirt. "Pigments, no, the Land of Canvases watched over the Pigments and kept them in check." Clancy looked up, but her eyes didn't meet Merles. Instead, they bored into the wall behind her. It was unnerving, like a cat that looks barely behind your shoulder. Merle suppressed a shiver.

Before she could continue, something slammed into the window. Merle shot up from her bed. Clancy looked to the window. She was still, too still like a statue, and then all at once she seemed to relax. Her shoulders were still tense, but her chest rose and fell. Merle's eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. What? She can't form a coherent thought. A griffon floated at the window. It wasn't big like depicted in Greek statues or stories, but more like a plush doll. It was stark against the blue hue of the sky behind it. The griffon's eagle wings beat steadily behind the window pane. Their beady eyes blinked as their beak opened.

"Clancy! Open up!" It gave a barking order. One lions paw rose upward and with a single talon the griffon scratched at the glass.

"He-Hey!" Sylvia would kill Merle if she discovered the glass was scratched. Once, Merle had burned the carpet of her room and didn't bothering hiding it. When inspection came around, Sylvia had tore her a new one. The griffon pouted, if that was possible with a bird's beak and swayed back and forth. Clancy stiffly walked over and opened the latch. The beast shot in without a seconds notice. It circled along the ceiling of the room before settling on the edge of Merle's desk chair.

"Clancy, do you know how hard it was to find you?" The griffon demanded again. Clancy closed the window with a loud _thump_ and turned to face it.

"Sorry, but the Dead-Color had to be defeated," was her clipped reply. The two of them knew each other? It dawned on Merle then that this must be 'the friend'. Amazing, an alien and a griffon in her room. She could almost laugh, this was absurd. The two would judge her for the outburst though, so Merle kept it inside. The griffon nodded then looked my way. After a moment of silence they gave a loud squawk.

"Who-Who are you?" They screeched as if seeing her for the first time. Their eyes locked onto the blue Pigment. They gave another strangled squawk. "The blue Pigment? Why are you wearing that?" The griffon floated from the chair and shot forward. Merle barely had time to move before talons sunk into her arm. A yelp of pain left her as she used her free hand to pry the creature off. Red pricked in tiny drops against her dark skin.

"Get off!" Her voice was strangled. "The rock resonated with me!" With a final shove of her hand she dislodged the griffon. This wasn't funny anymore.

"What? Impossible that's-"

"What are you doing, Grif?" Clancy scooped the griffon out of the air. They shrunk into her immediately, curling their back lion's legs into their stomach. Their beady eyes bored into Merle, then suddenly look down.

"I'm doing my job; protecting the Pigments." Grif didn't sound so sure. Merle looked down and pressed her fingers against the multitude of blood. It bubbled and dripped down her forearm; yikes. Clancy and Grif yelled at each other in the background, but Merle couldn't bring herself to care. She circled the two aliens who didn't seem to notice. They were engrossed in their argument. What mattered was cleaning her wounds.

She reached her desk and pulled open a drawer. She often cut her fingers on metal or burned the tips using tools. Merle was a little accident prone, not that she would admit so. She opened a bottle of disinfectant and proceeded to the bathroom. However, she didn't get far. Before she could even leave the room, someone tugged on her shirt sleeve.

"Merle," Clancy sounded strained. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for my friends behavior and-"

"It's fine." _It's not._ "Just help me clean up." Merle looked away from the girl. Clancy grimly nodded and grabbed the disinfectant from her hands. Silently, the two set to work. Merle was shuffled to her seat, Clancy insisting she should clean it up since it was her mistake. Merle didn't really care; as long as the cuts were covered it'd be fine. She watched with idle eyes as the shorter girl wrapped Band-Aid after Band-Aid on.

"Why… don't you continue on?" Merle wrinkled her nose. The smell of blood was _gross_ especially mixed with disinfectant _._ Clancy blinked confused. Then, her mouth formed an 'o' and she nodded.

"Where were we? The Land of Canvases protects the Pigments and keeps them in check?" She stopped bandaging the wounds. It seemed she was done. Clancy jerked her head in the direction of Grif. "They'll explain, won't you Grif." There was an edge to her voice. Grif gave a squeak and furiously nodded its head.

"You've explained what a Pretty Cure is?" a nod from the two of them. Grif coughed into their paw and sat straighter on Merle's bed. "I will start with the destruction of the Land of Canvases then." Starting with the heaviest news, Merle sighed. Clancy stilled, her fingers knotting the necklace. "The Land of Canvases provides many essentials to all worlds, mainly the Pigments that provide color and emotion. But, there are some who do not like that; they believe all color should be gone."

"Why? What would be the point?" Merle interrupted. A second later and she wanted to shove her foot in her mouth. They would _get to that, why was she so impatient._ But, that sounded stupid, at least to her. Colors were a part of the world; it wasn't like they could be erased. Why would someone want to do that anyways? Merle's lips pulled into a frown. If plants were gray scaled it would much harder for them to grow, wouldn't it? With all the green chlorophyll pigmentation gone it'd be harder to photosynthesize nutrients.

"Lord Monochrome wishes the whole universe to turn gray scaled so that he can rule over it. When a planet loses its color due to his power, the people there fall into despair making it easier to rule over." Grif informed. Just like Clancy, their eyes looked glassy.

"That happened to our home." Clancy interrupted quietly, her voice a hoarse whisper. Her fingers were wound into her shirt, pulling at hem threads that weren't there earlier in the conversation. Thin, blonde bangs shadowed her eyes. "Monochrome wiped out our home." The room was plunged into an uncomfortable silence. Merle looked down, what to say, what to do. She was drowning. How was she supposed to comfort an alien if she was out of her league in a regular conversation?

"Uh… How are you…? I mean… is there a way to get it back?" Merle stumbled over the words. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"The Pigments! When we get all the Pigments back to their rightful home we can restore any gray scaled place." Grif nodded, wings fluttering excitedly.

"It's practically hopeless however; all the art from our home has been turned into Dead-Colors." Clancy cuts in. Her head rose, gray eyes dull and unfocused. "Besides, there are Monochrome's lackeys- Anneis and Tessur." Of course there had to be people following Lord Monochrome, it wouldn't make sense that he was doing this all by himself.

"Does that mean you're giving up?" Merle turned to Clancy. The girl came to life at once. Spinning on her foot, her hands dug into Merle's forearms.

"No! I will not back down from this fight!" Her eyes narrowed, her grip tightened. The wounds Grif caused are reopened with an intensity that made Merle bite her bottom lip. She leaned back from the smaller girl, seeking a way to get away. "Even if it's hopeless, that doesn't mean I will abandon my duty!"

 _Breathe; don't think about how close she is. Breathe Merle._ She tried to calm herself. She couldn't take the pressure of talking to people; especially when they _invaded her personal space._ But, Clancy was so easy to read, unlike the others she wore her heart on her sleeve. Even if she was different, Merle's throat still tightened at how close she was.

"Merle…" Clancy pulled away. Her hands were still gripped tightly onto Merle's forearms, but not with the bone breaking strength she was using earlier. Merle gave an internal sigh of relief. Now if only she would step further back. "As a Pretty Cure and my partner I have to ask." Oh no. Oh no. Merle froze, she was going to ask something serious. "Will you help me defeat Monochrome and take back my home?"

Merle's head went blank, her mouth dry. Clancy offered a shaky, hopeful smile. Silence. More silence. Merle was forced to watch as the small smile faded off her face. Clancy finally let go of her forearms and let out a shaky laugh. Her fingers pulled at the unwound part of her shirt again. "Of course I can't expect you to answer right out of the blue, take your time." Even Merle could feel the disappointment rolling off the shorter girl. It assaulted her to the very _core._

Before Merle can open her mouth, the world flickered gray. Like a wave crashing around the room, it plunged gray and then quickly returned to being colored. Merle steadied herself against her desk breathing heavily. Clancy's and Grif's heads shot up.

"A Dead-Color?"

"Two in one day?" Clancy sounded infinitely angrier.

"What- What was that?" Merle curled her trembling fingers against the desk.

"The creation of another Dead-Color."

"Only Pretty Cure can sense their birth by the waves they give off." Grif cut in. The griffon's wings snapped open as they took to the air. They head towards the window, opened the latch with their beak, and turned back to us. "I'll scout and see where it is, Clancy and…"

There was a pause of silence.

"…Merle." She supplied her name.

"Merle." The griffon repeated. "You transform and fight it." With that, Grif shot like a bullet into the setting sky. Their brown feathers glinted in the golden light making them look ethereal. She could have appreciated the sight more if the griffon wasn't just digging into her. But, more important things first. Merle's insides twisted at the thought of another one of those monsters. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clancy head to the door. Her movements were stiff, her hands fists at her sides. Clancy looked battle ready.

Not a second later, a sharp ringing filled the room. The dinner bell! Crap! "We won't be able to leave." Merle turned to face Clancy fully. Clancy stopped at the door, an eyebrow was raised, but she still looked serious.

"We have to. Duty calls."

"Sylvia will stop us."

Clancy frowned and leaned against the door. She looked like she was waiting for a better answer. Merle's heart sank. She would have to fight one of those monsters. Steadily, her heart race increased till it was beating in her ears. Clancy had already beaten and weakened the Dead-Color before she had even arrived, would she be able to?

Did she even want to fight one of those?

She didn't have a duty to help this Land of Canvases, did she?

Yes, it sucked that it was destroyed, but she had no obligation to help. She sucked in a heavy breath and looked to Clancy guiltily. Could she read minds? Clancy was still leaning against the door with a frown. Merle looked down at her feet, shame making her cheeks go hot.

"You don't have to come," Clancy interrupted her thoughts. "You're having jitters." She pushed some blonde hair behind her ear and stepped forward. Gently, she reached and clasped a hand around Merle's forearm; the one hurt earlier. Her face was soft as she traced the bandages. Her fingers were like feathers brushing against Merle's skin. "I'm sincerely sorry for the way Grif attacked you." She turned the arm so the palm was facing the ceiling. "I'm sorry for the way I gripped your arm as well. I got… caught up in the moment." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Finally, she placed her hand in Merle's. She gave a squeeze to the now clasped hands. "You don't have to fight."

"I don't want to." Merle confessed. Her thoughts were occupied elsewhere, about how she said she couldn't follow rules and how she wanted to help. It was the adrenaline talking, not her. She just didn't want to die. Merle's heavy heart falls till she's sure its swimming around her stomach.

"That's fine." Clancy replied, letting go of her hand. "This wasn't your fight in the first place." She passed by Merle and crossed the room. The breeze from the open window blew hot against Merle's skin. The oranges and reds of the setting sun lit in bright, jagged lines across Clancy's skin. "I was being presumptuous by thinking you would even want this." Her nose crinkled. "A little impolite as well, but that doesn't excuse my behavior." A sigh of relief went through Merle, the thought that Clancy excused those horrid thoughts that never left her lips. But, if she had this power… shouldn't she use it? Merle looked up, but only caught the tail end of what Clancy was saying-

" **-Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** The zing signifying her transformation was sharp in the silence. Turning, Merle stared at Vermillion. The thick, red braid that dangled near the edge of her skirt fluttered in the wind. With a curt nod, she climbed out the window and leapt to the ground. A few seconds later and she heard a muted thud.

 _I don't know what to do._ Mom's advice didn't anything to say about this. Personal health above others, right? No, that didn't sound right at all. Help yourself before you help others? Again, that didn't sound right at all. She scoured the edges of her brain, desperately trying to find anything to piece together anything that could begin to lead her in the right direction. Was there even a right direction?

"We are here to help others on this Earth," she voiced one of her mother's quotes. When in times of trouble she would seek out her mother, and when she wasn't there, and often that was, her quotes would suffice. To the best if her abilities, Merle tried to follow her, and by extension her quotes, and that had never led her wrong before.

Merle headed towards the window. The hot air kissed her skin. The setting sun sunk lower and lower behind the school building. Long, thick shadows covered the school grounds.

 _I don't have an obligation to help the Land of Canvases and I'm scared of those monsters._ Night was a breath away. Already, the inky blackness was setting in.

 _But, seeing Vermillion bloody and beaten scares me more._ Beyond the buildings a high cloud of dust rose and dissipated into the air.

 _I want to help, even though I'm scared, and I don't want Vermillion getting hurt like that again._ That was where Vermillion had to be.

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"**

Aero leapt out the window. She landed with a roll and started off towards the fight. The world blurred as she ran. The ground beneath her feet thumped loudly with every step she took, quickly becoming a steady beat. She passed the grounds of the school, exiting from the gates. Yet, she wasn't out of breath. It was only her second time transforming and she could feel the electricity flowing through her veins. The trees and streets leading to the school bled into Main Street. The colors of the approaching night become that of a still, gray world. Immediately, Aero could see the Dead-Color and – "Vermillion!"

The red clad cure barely jumped back, dodging a crashing tentacle. She landed a couple feet away and looked to Aero. Her face brightened as a smile stretched across her face. "Vermillion I-" Aero wanted the words to come out right just this once. She wanted to explain how her heart ached and how she was scared, but wanted to help despite that. "I don't want to fight… I'm scared." Her fingers trembled in their gloves. "But, I don't want to see you hurt either." The words come out in a rush.

How could she articulate the fact that even though the two just met, she cared for her? That that was the first time that's happened in a long time? Maybe it was just basic human empathy shining through, but Aero really didn't want Vermillion hurt, even if that meant she, herself, was at risk.

"Oh, that's cute." Someone drawled out. Aero's head shot up to meet the gaze of a man. "Another thorn in our sides." He had gray hair, no his whole body was adorned in grays and blacks. His skin was an ashen tan with splotches of white spread across his skin, like the color was bleached out. The before mentioned hair was pulled back into a long ponytail that looped at the base of his neck.

"Tessur," Vermillion growled the name. One of Monochrome's followers if Aero remembered correctly. She wasn't expecting him to be so… human looking. Maybe more like a Dead-Color, a very large, artistic Dead-Color. The man gave a wave with a thin hand then pointed down at them. Literally, as he was sitting on top of a short, square building.

"I knew you would be drained after defeating Anneis' Dead-Color." He frowned. "But, the idiot didn't mention there were two of you now." He was talking more to himself than the two Cures. "Doesn't matter, Dead-Color kill them." At his words the Dead-Color launched forward. Both Cures dodged. The air cut against Aero's skin as she soared upward. A scream barely escaped her lips as she clearly launched herself over the buildings. What goes up my go down however, and Aero started to fall. Her skirt and crop top flutter, but defy normal physics by not flying up.

Vermillion landed first, her heels clacking against the pavement. Without waiting, she rushed forward. The Dead-Color this time looked like a large octopus. It flailed its gray tentacles against the street. Cracks spread with each beating. Vermillion dodged the first two by ducking and running. A third came down, but she flipped over it and landed a drop kick. Finally, Aero hit the cement with an _oof!_ She stumbled backwards and felt pain jolt up her legs. If she was a normal person right now, she'd be dead.

"Aero! Help me!" Vermillion screamed. She spun and kicked another tentacle away. The whole tentacle was bigger than her. With a loud crash, it smacked into the nearest building. With a nod, Aero rushed forward. Her legs stumbled beneath her, brain still not fully caught up to the fact they move so fast now, and she pulled an arm back.

Aero had only been in a fight once. And even then, it wasn't really a fight. It was back in 8th grade when she punched another girl. It was over her tormenting some stray cat on campus. Of course, the other girl punched back. By that time a teacher was already tearing the two of them apart, and that was the end. The point of the anecdote was to show Aero's _never been in a real fight._

Her fist connected with one of the thrashing tentacles. The force of the punch sent it reeling back. Vermillion stepped out of the way, barely dodging the incoming appendage. It continued onward. With a wet squelch, the tentacle smacked the monster in its own face. Aero gave a snort.

The amusement was short lived. The Dead-Color quickly recovered and raised two tentacles in an 'x' formation. Vermillion moved her arms to block, the tentacles came crashing down. She was smashed into the ground, her legs giving beneath her.

"Vermillion!" Aero dodged another incoming attack. It barely clipped her shoulder, but caught her off balanced and sent her skidding to the street. There was always another tentacle. The octopus Dead-Color utilized each one against the two Cures. Aero shot up and landed a poorly aimed kick to redirect one of the multiple appendages.

"Thanks, were not getting anywhere however," Vermillion pulled herself up. She pointed to the head of the monster. "We're going to do a double hit on the head next. Just follow my lead." Before Aero could argue, because what did a double hit even mean, Vermillion was running. She dodged all incoming attacks with the grace only a seasoned warrior could use. Before she could be left behind, Aero followed her.

Vermillion jumped up, so of course Aero followed. Both their feet landed against the bricks of the adjacent building. Aero shot upwards and slung a fist back. Vermillion faltered in the air and quickly descended. Aero didn't, heading straight for the mark.

" **The Pigment that blazes within the heart! Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** The red ribbons shot out in every direction, tying the tentacles down. With those out of the way, Aero's fist connected with the side of the Dead-Color, sinking in with her force. The monster's head snapped to the right and connected with the opposite building. The walls caved in, bits of bricks raining down below. "Now! Aero!"

" **The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** As she fell, Aero called the oversized pencil. **"Pretty Cure! Aero Recode!"** The bright blue of her code wrapped around the monster. With a discordant screech it became cleansed. Red color seeped into its skin as well as bright gold. Finally, with a burst of paint splattering against everything, Aero included, it disappeared. She landed with a shudder. One of her hands wiped at the dripping paint on her cheek.

"Hmm…" Tessur appeared where the Dead-Color once stood. His boots clacked against the quickly disappearing paint. "With a partner, Pretty Cure get stronger. I see…" He stroked at his chin with white fingers. The two Cures tensed. Vermillion slid into a battle ready position. Tessur's sharp eyes, brown now that Aero can see them clearer, shift over to her. A condescending smile slipped onto his sharp face.

"I'll leave you to your own," with a slight jump into the air, he shimmered and disappeared. With a heavy sigh, Aero's transformation pinged off in a flash of blue. She slipped to her knees, not caring that the gravel cut into the sensitive skin. The dark, gray sky above was now an inky black that shone with dim stars. With a flicker, the lights of the buildings beside her washed the street in dirty, yellow light.

"Come on, let's get you home." Clancy offered Merle her hand. With a grateful nod, she took it. Alas, her stomach chose to rumble loudly at that moment. Merle's cheeks heated up and she backed away from Clancy.

"I-I" did she even hear that? Merle prayed not, she'd make fun of her- _ridicule her._ Instead, Clancy broke out into a fit of laughter. Merle shrunk back, even more embarrassed.

"I'm hungry too. Want to get some dinner?" Clancy gave a tired grin. "We still have more to talk about."

"…Sure." Merle managed a smile.

* * *

Afterword: *lies on the ground* my eyes hurt from looking at the screen too long. Rip.

Leave a comment, review, constructive criticism, I would love to hear from y'all and would love to improve :)


	3. The Color of Unity

**Chapter 3: The Color of Unity**

It's been a week since the last Dead-Color. Merle leaned her back against a tall, gnarled tree and let out a sigh. Even though her life was changing rapidly, it seemed like no one else was. The dorms in the morning were still the same; loud and full of people; the classes were the same; they dragged on and were boring, and she hadn't seen Clancy since she left after dinner. Merle bit into her lunch and carefully looked around. The blonde said she would stay in touch, but had yet to contact her again.

She wasn't keeping an eye out for Clancy only however, she was also looking for monitors. Like the rule of not going out before breakfast, the school rules also stated lunch to be eaten inside or in the benches out back. However, it was summer and the benches in the back had no shade making it hell to eat outside. Except, in the front of the dorm around the brick path were lots of shady trees. It wasn't like she'd get in too much trouble anyways, Merle mused; she was in dorm sight.

With one final bite, the lunch was gone. It was kind of peaceful eating outside. A certain stillness pressed comfortably all around her. The wind blew gently, swaying the tree branches. Sunlight filtered through the leaves, speckling light across her dark skin. Simply, she felt at peace. Merle's eyes slid shut as she soaked in the atmosphere.

"Hello."

Merle jolted against the tree bashing the back of her head against the bark. She winced and looked to who disturbed the peace. It was Clancy. The sun was behind her back, illuminating her already pale blonde hair.

"Clancy."

She sat on the ground cross legged. She was in a regular shirt today along with some khaki shorts that ended right above the knees. Merle looked around again, this time for Grif. Usually, the two were together.

"Grif is not with me," Clancy smiled. Merle redirected her attention back to the girl. She seemed happy to soak in the sun as she sat barely out of the shades reach. "What are you doing?"

Merle dug her hand through her bag, looking for some chips. Finally she found them, opened them, and waved the bag towards Clancy, offering a chip. Clancy reached for one, hesitated then dropped her hand.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Clancy asked, tugging at her shirt. Merle started to notice a trend with her clothing. Her shirts had frayed edges. She would tear at the clothing and work her fingers into the fabric.

"Lunch time," Merle replied eating a few chips. The two settled into silence. Unlike before, this time it pressed heavy. Merle wanted to say something, anything, to Clancy but, no questions came to mind. She seemed to have a hard time talking about her home, so that ruled that out. Merle looked up from her thoughts to Clancy. She was now lying stretched out on her back, basking in the sun like a cat.

"This warm weather is nice," she commented idly.

"Yeah, is the weather… cold where you're from?" Wait. The bag of chips fell from Merle's grasp. She repressed a groan. Stupid, stupid, _stupid,_ she wasn't going to talk about her home! Clancy sat up slowly. She pulled at the grass, not meeting Merle's eyes. Great, she hated her. "Y-You don't have to answer." The words stumble out. "Just ignore the question." _Ignore me._ The one person she wanted to speak to, and she couldn't speak. The irony stabbed through Merle's heart.

"The Land of Canvases is mostly desert." Clancy's voice is clipped. "It's very hot, not like on Earth."

The silence returned. Merle shifted and rested her stiff back against the tree. This was worse than sitting alone at lunch. Actually, Merle thought, she would prefer that over this. At least when she was sitting alone she didn't have to come up with topics of conversation. All she had to do was smile at people who glanced her way.

"Merle, you don't have to try so hard." Her head snapped up at Clancy's words. A smile was set on Clancy's face. "We'll become better friends in due time. And until then," she reached over and placed a calloused hand on Merle's knee. "Feel free to be a little awkward around me." She punctuated the end with a laugh.

Merle's cheeks burned as she gave a shy shake of her head. She didn't feel like talking anymore. Any energy that had recharged for the rest of the school day was gone. But, Clancy still looked like she wanted to talk. Merle opted for the busy route and began to shovel handfuls of chips down her throat. Clancy sat back and gave a titter of laughter.

"You're going to choke if you eat like that!" Was she quoting Merle from last night? At dinner Clancy, who had never had French fries, shoveled them down her throat and almost choked. It nearly gave Merle a heart attack. Before she could counter, the school bell shrieked overhead.

"I will take that as my leave." Clancy rose to her feet. She gave a quick wave of goodbye then ran towards the direction of the school gates. Rising as well Merle brushed chip crumbs off her red uniform. Students were pouring out of the cafeteria now, a cacophony of chatter to shatter the awkward silence. They brushed past Merle with hurried paces. She walked more leisurely, trying to take in the last bit of sunlight. Like Clancy said, it felt nice.

"Merle, I couldn't help but notice you sitting outside." Sylvia bumped into Merle. She crossed her thin, pale arms and glared at her. "That's against the rules." Merle picked up the pace, but Sylvia pursued.

"Plus…" her voice wavered. "There was a strange girl with you." Her voice sounded weak, not like her at all. "Who was she? She was out of uniform!" Sylvia's head shot up, eyes meeting Merle's. Quickly shrugging, Merle looked away. They were entering the main building now. The glass doors were perpetually held open by the throngs of students entering.

Merle hoisted her bag higher to avoid looking at the dorm manager. She took her job way too seriously. Not only that, she was also on the student council and disciplinary committee. That sounded like too much responsibility for one person; or at least someone like herself. Then again she was just appointed a hero to save multiple worlds by a _shiny rock,_ Merle thought sardonically. That was a lot of responsibility for once person as well; let alone someone like _her._

"- not listening to me!" Sylvia shouted. Merle was dragged out of her thoughts. Where was she again? Lockers stood at each side of the small hall. Students mulled around in small groups talking amongst themselves. Sylvia gave an aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine! Go off into your little world as always. I'm leaving." With a twist on her heel, the small girl stalked off.

"Sorry," Merle called out to her. She didn't know why she was apologizing, but she felt the need to.

Merle barely had the energy to lug herself to the dorm. Her feet dragged along the carpet as she drew nearer and nearer to salvation. She swung the door open. The room isn't empty like usual. Clancy sat on her bed talking to Grif. Like last week, they sat on Merle's chair.

"Merle," Clancy dipped her head in greeting. She tried to force a smile on her face, but it failed miraculously.

"Is this going to be… a daily occurrence?" Merle asked. Her shoulders drooped; her eyes were barely able to stay open. Dealing with a Dead-Color or Pretty Cure stuff would be out of the question. She rubbed at her sore eyes, "How… did you even get in?" A breeze gently rolled through the room. Looking up, she spotted the open window. This was the second floor.

"We have important things to discuss." Grif spoke. "First of all, I would like to begin this meeting with a formal apology for my behavior last time. It was unacceptable that I attacked you."

"It's fine." Merle shrugged.

Grif nodded, then continued. "I believe we should discuss a plan, or plans, to obtain the Pigments." Merle bended down and pulled a notebook from her bag. She flipped to an empty page and began to write. "Monochrome has stolen four of the seven Pigments, and to our knowledge has given two of them to his Generals: Tessur and Anneis." Merle jotted what the griffon said in large scribbles. Who knew, this could come in handy one day.

"Logically speaking, this means you both should go after the Generals, but…" the griffon stopped. They seemed to be looking down their nose, er beak, at the two girls. "Fighting them at your levels would be disastrous."

"Don't worry, we'll get stronger." Clancy was quick to quell their fears. She rose from the bed and crossed over to Merle. "We'll train." The smile she sent her was almost blinding. Merle quickly ducked her head and continued to scribble in her notebook. Fighting Monochrome… what had she got herself into?

Did she even want to fight for a lofty goal like that? The only reason she fought last time was because she didn't want to see Clancy, or anyone really, hurt. Merle's gaze stuck to the page. Her lungs seemed to squeeze and her heart shook. Thinking things like that again… _you're terrible._ Her hand formed a fist around the pen.

"We'll work together." Clancy's words sent daggers through Merle's heart. She gripped the pen harder, ink blots growing thicker, bigger, under her hand. Looking at them was more preferable than looking at Clancy. "Right Merle?" The girl in question thought back to last week, how she watched that hopeful smile die because she didn't want to fight. Merle looked up to meet Clancy's gaze. She looked closer, eyeing the dark bags beneath her eyes. Finally, Merle gave a short nod.

"That's good to hear. Pretty Cure need to work together, it is how they get stronger." Grif swooped off the chair and soared to the two. "The best teams in the past all drew their strength from teamwork." Their beak turns upwards. _Teamwork,_ Merle didn't know about that. No one's ever wanted to be in a team with her.

"…Sounds fine." Merle's voice sounded strained. Clancy clasped her shoulder tightly.

"Great! We'll start immediately." _What. No._

Clancy grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards the door. She was rattling off team exercises that Merle never even heard of and some that sounded down right fake. The closer they got to the door, the more dread she felt.

"Hold on…" Merle stopped them. "I know you're both…" She paused, looking for the right word. "…Excited." At this, Clancy nodded. "But, I just got back from school and…" Wow, this just made her sound whiny. Sorry, can't workout with you today, I'm too tired!

"Of course, you just got back from you're classes." Tugging at her shirt, Clancy sheepishly looked up. "You take a break and I will work out a regiment."

"Just don't leave through the window." Merle pointed to the door. If someone saw her jumping out that would bring trouble to both of them.

"Oh, I thought I would write it here. As my partner you should have some say in it. At least, th-that's how we did it at ho-home." Clancy stumbled over her words. That was smart. Merle shrugged and picked up her backpack. She had homework and other things to work on as well. If they could tackle two things at once, that was fine by her.

"And it looked like you wanted to talk at lunch." Clancy shot a smile at Merle. "We can get to know each other more." Her voice tapered off at the end. She sounded afraid, like Merle would reject her. Again.

"Sure." _How eloquent._ Merle's cheeks burned. After that, the two set to work on their own projects. The silence was deafening. The homework mind numbing. Easy, but long. Each question had another section… and another… and another. She put down the pencil and looked towards Clancy. Grif and her were talking quietly. She hadn't once spoken to her about the regiment, she actually hadn't looked up once from it. Merle couldn't see through the blonde curtain of hair that covered her face, but if she could, she bet it would be set in concentration.

Placing her homework messily into her backpack, Merle cleared her throat. Clancy jumped at the noise and turned.

"Are you done? I'm just about done as well if you want to try it out." The page in her hand was filled with neat script and boxes. "I tried to make it fun?" She gave an awkward smile.

"If you want." Merle rose from the bed. It was a Thursday today meaning that the soccer fields were free game. The two exited towards the dorm halls. Only last week was she excited about. Only last week she was working on her robot. Only last week when Clancy came tearing through the field.

Speaking of Clancy, she was rattling off team exercises again. How did she even know so many? Unless-

"Did you have a team before?"

Clancy stopped walking, standing rigid in the middle of the hall. Merle called her name again, but the girl didn't seem to hear. Her fingers were wound in her shirt, tearing holes through the fabric. _Crap,_ Merle walked towards her. She'd asked the wrong thing again.

"Yes," her voice is so quiet, Merle almost didn't catch it. Clancy shook. "I- I had a t-team."

"Clancy?" Even Grif sounded concerned. They drifted down and landed on her trembling shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I'm sorry." Her head rose, but her eyes were dull and unfocused. What was she apologizing for? Merle took a step forward, hand reaching for one of hers. She untangled a tan, thin hand and grasped it. All she could offer was a squeeze. No words of comfort reached her lips. Why would she even want to speak anyways, Merle thought bitterly, she'd just say the wrong thing.

After a few more moments of silence, Clancy dropped her hand. Merle let it go with ease. She was still as still as a statue.

"Do you still want… to…" Merle couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes," Clancy replied. Without warning she moved forward, almost pushing past Merle. "I have to become a better partner." The words sent a chill down Merle's spine. She turned, but all she could see was Clancy's retreating back.

In the bright sunlight, Clancy seemed to perk up. A smile formed on her face, but it looked forced. Merle was dimly reminded of her own forced smiles and for a fleeting moment wondered if it made Clancy feel sick like it did her. Pushing the thoughts aside, she kicked at the dirt, waiting for Clancy. Said girl was flattening out the teamwork regiment on her shorts. Back in the hall she had crumpled the paper. "Well, let's do this!" There was an edge to her voice.

Other people were on the fields. They were scattered here and there, but the fact people are there put a damper on Merle's mood. It truly was a lucky day that she met Clancy alone. The fact that people were here didn't deter Clancy however as she pushed onward. The happier persona she took on seemed to be becoming more real.

Grif shot off of Clancy's shoulder and raced towards the metal goal.

"Hey," a warning note crept into Merle's voice. She shot a glance to the other students. None of them seemed to care, but that could change in a second.

"Don't worry, I look like a bird." Grif tried to placate. _Like hell you do, birds don't have four legs._ Merle sighed. "You two get working on those teamwork exercises." They nestled onto the bar.

"First exercise- trust falls." Clancy dropped her paper and brought her arms up. As if beckoning Merle she motioned her hands towards her chest. "We'll do trust falls, and then with each one we can ask a question."

Merle looked down at the smaller girl. Clancy was at least four inches shorter her. Would she be knocked over is she fell? Clancy beckoned again. Would she even be able to catch her? With a sigh, Merle turned around. Unsure, she looked at Clancy again. The shorter girl prepared, her arms open and legs planted on the ground, but Merle was still uneasy. As if sensing Merle's apprehension she reassured, "I'll catch you, don't worry."

Merle wanted to fall, but her body didn't move. She tried to tip backwards, but her feet moved beneath and stabilized. Finally, she let out a sigh and threw herself backwards. The world tilted from green to blue and white. Merle's head smacked against something and she stopped falling. Fingers were gripped into her upper arms. Blonde hair tickled her face.

"Told you I would catch you," Clancy's chest rumbled against the back of Merle's head. "But, try to fall, not throw yourself next time." She released her grip and Merle stood. "Now you can ask a question." Her voice grew small. Merle cringed, she really didn't want to.

"You ask." Merle looked down at her feet. With her track record, she'd probably just ruin everything again. Better to not speak. Clancy seemed to take it seriously. She crossed her arms and sent a shy glance towards Merle.

"Hobbies?" _Hobbies._ That was a good question. Merle wanted to smack herself in the face, why couldn't she think of that? Then Clancy wouldn't resent her for asking such _stupid things._

"…Robots." Merle thought back to Mark ii the beautiful. Her sweet, sweet robot that wasn't actually all that broken after the first Dead-Color. Clancy mouthed the word and sent a look to Grif. They shrugged and hopped closer on the bar to them. Did they even know what robots were? Merle's cheeks burned. She's never really mentioned to anyone she did robotics and the first person she did didn't know what they were.

"I'm interested in the STEM field."

"STEM?"

"Science, technology, engineering, and math." Merle nervously picked at her Pigment.

"Oh, I'm interested in painting." Clancy laughed, more to herself, and looked up. "Obvious because I'm from the Land of Canvases." She dissolved into a fit of giggles. She mentioned that at dinner last night, at least Merle thought so.

"Why do you like painting?" It couldn't be just from living there, right? Clancy turned around and spread her arms out.

"I just do. It's nice to sit down and pour yourself into something." Without warning, she tipped backwards. Heart lodging in her throat, Merle threw herself behind the quickly falling girl. Clancy was light in her arms, her body barely thumped against her own. Compared to Merle's it was graceful.

"Yea," Merle let out a sigh of relief. She didn't drop her, she couldn't have another reason to hate her. Besides, she felt similar with her robots. Sitting down and seeing all your hard work amount to something, even if no one else did, was nice. Merle turned and prepared to fall. Knowing that Clancy would catch her, she fell easier. And of course, Clancy caught her with ease.

"How about… what do you hate?" Clancy let go of Merle.

"Average things." It was an odd question, but a good one too. Merle didn't have many pet peeves except people getting in her space, stupid rules, crowds of people, and people judging her. She voiced each of them except the last. Clancy grinned and turned.

"I figured. When we met you said you don't like stupid rules." Merle almost dropped her. Those words came back to bite her, she knew it would. She wanted to defend herself, but there was no point.

"Anyways," Merle tried to steer the conversation away from the embarrassing statement that Clancy should forget.

"I think you know what I hate," Clancy's tone was bitter. She crossed her arms, eyes burning holes into the ground. Monochrome and his group, it's obvious. "But, I also hate cowards." She pursed her lips and tugged at her shirt. Merle stopped. Cowards?

"..sure…" Her throat clenched, her insides twisted. Like she swallowed air, Merle's lungs felt pressed. _Cowards._

"How ironic." A young woman's voice interrupted. Clancy's head shot up as she looked wildly around the area. Across the field standing directly over the painted mascot in the field was a tall woman. If she was tall with how far she was, Merle wondered how tall she really was. The woman looked like she could snap the two of them like twigs and her very presence seemed to dull the colors around. It was one of Monochrome's generals. She jabbed a finger towards us. Dull, broken bracelets clunk against each other.

"Tessur told me you were here on this planet." She laughed a booming laugh. "But, I thought he was joking!"

Clancy moved in front of Merle, one hand already on her Pigment. Other groups on the fields were taking notice now. One small group of kids were backing away, muttering to themselves. Good, they seemed to have common sense. On the other hand, and other side, another group were walking towards the gray woman.

"Excuse me miss, you don't belong here." Merle could barely hear their voices. Monochrome's general, whom she assumed was Anneis, grasped at her chest as if offended.

"I am Anneis of the Gray-Scaled Kingdom. I go wherever I feel. I do whatever I feel!" Her voice rose to a booming crescendo. She clapped her hands together, then rose them to the sky. "And I feel like raising a Dead-Color!"

"Strip away your soul!" Anneis' tied up gray hair began to move in an invisible wind. "Rise and be reborn! Dead-Color!"

Waves of gray blinded Merle. The wave of instability washed over her, then in an instant it's over. Yet, she still gasped for a breath and tried to not fall over. A stabling hand grabbed her forearm and dragged her upright.

"A Dead-Color." Clancy's persona has changed. Gone was the warm girl and replaced was the soldier. The paint sprayed on the grass began to bubble up. Anneis leapt out of the way, crossing the field to the bleachers. The metal bent beneath her jump cracking in the heavy air. She was superhuman like when we're Pretty Cure then. "Be prepared! This one will certainly take your heads!" Anneis threw out her hand and let out another booming laugh. _Ugh… annoying._

The Dead-Color began to rise. Clumps of dirt exploded from the ground, a leg soon following. Next, appeared its head. It was certainly larger than the regular mascot, a boy in a suit, and more and more of it climbed out of its earthy prison. It was a large gray stallion. The Dead-Color flipped its head and gave out a distorted whinny. It echoed distantly across the gray campus followed by silence.

Where was the screaming? Across the field in loose groups, were all the kids. The color had seeped out of them just like the fields. The reds of the uniforms gone, replaced by dark, dull grays. The kids shivered and shifted as if haunted by something.

"What happened?"

"They're losing their emotions. You have to hurry." It was Grif who answered. They swooped down from the goal and fluttered nearby. "If you don't help them, they'll remain like that forever!" _What._ A shiver ran down Merle's spine.

"What?" She repeated the question aloud. Why would people lose their emotions? How?

"No time Merle, we need to fight!" Clancy reached for Merle's hand. "Let's do it together." Merle's heart rammed in her chest. They were going to fight again. Before the thoughts of _why did I do this, I can't,_ took over her brain, Merle grasped the outstretched hand.

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** The two spoke in unison.

The transformation felt different. Over her body, Aero could feel the rushing water, but her hand felt like it was burning. She looked over to Vermillion and saw energy bursting beneath her. The two moved simultaneously. With their free hands they pressed onto their chests. Aero's crop top burst forth in a bright, blue light. Vermillion's shirt in bright red. The skirts unfurled next.

Aero drifted in the bright transformation to face Vermillion. The girl lifted her other hand and she grasped it. Her body moved on autopilot like the last two times. The two girl's gloves unfurled from their clasped fingers. The cloth rolled backwards and burst into a ruffle for Vermillion. The crisscross pattern of Aero's formed as well. They pushed away from each other, letting their hands unclasp. Aero stumbled backwards, each step erupted her short boots into existence. Vermillion mirrored her, but with knee high boots.

Finally, Aero ran her fingers through her curly, black hair. It changed to a sky blue and folded itself into a braided wreath. Vermillion flipped her short hair up. It extended and bled red till it floated all around her. Finally, like with Aero's hair it folded in on itself and became the large braid that tumbled down her back.

" **The Color of Retribution! Cure Vermillion!"** Vermillion posed.

" **The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** She posed as well.

" **The Unifying Hues! Color Hex Pretty Cure!"** The glittery and weightless feeling faded away. Suddenly, Aero was very aware of her own weight. She stumbled forward and dropped the pose. Vermillion, used to it probably, already had slid into a fighting position.

"Get ready," she warned. The Dead-Color horse snorted and ran its hoof over the grass. Vermillion rushed forward in a red blur. With a second of hesitation, Aero followed. Another discordant scream rumbled the ground. She stumbled, still not used to this body, and skidded over the grass. At least the pain didn't hurt as bad as usual. With a slight wince, Aero got back up.

By this time, Vermillion was already attacking. She spun and tried to land a kick on the equine looking Dead-Color. However, it reared up on its back hind legs, effectively dodging. It dropped its hooves and slammed into the area where Vermillion once stood. The ground tore in large torrents, the fractures running all along the field. Vermillion rolled beneath the Dead-Color. Now on her back, she flipped her legs up and kicked.

The attack landed squarely on the horse's underside, launching the monster into the air. It was as if she didn't need Aero, and Aero didn't really doubt that. She said she hated cowards, so why would she work with someone she hated? Aero tried to push the thought out of her head, no time to think like that on a _battlefield._ The Dead-Color maneuvered helpless in the air, desperately searching for ground it wouldn't find. By this time, Aero finally made it to Vermillion's side.

It was falling now. The horse's hooves lashed out wildly. Aero dodged one of the limbs, jumping backwards a foot. Her feet dug into the cracked earth, her fist was slung back. The Dead-Color was still disoriented as it stumbled up. A fist cracked into its muzzle. Its head snapped to the side. A loud _crunch_ could be heard echoing.

Vermillion gave out a cry. Suddenly, the head snapped back towards Aero. She didn't move fast enough. The overly large head slammed into her. Dull pain blossomed from her forehead. Flipping through the air, Aero landed face first into the dirt. Blinking rapidly she tried to disperse the black dots that hovered in her vision. Her head spun and was _splitting._

Clambering to her feet, she clutched her head. Vermillion was calling her name, but more than that she could hear Anneis guffawing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Vermillion sounded frantic. The pain was beginning to dull; much quicker than if she were a human. Taking a deep breath, Aero forced down the rest of the pain. Electricity flowed through her veins once again, her heart hammered against her chest.

"Let's finish the fight." Aero cringed at her voice. It came out angrier than intended. The ground shook beneath again. The two cures barely have time to move before the Dead-Color crashed past. It continued onward, its thundering hooves shaking the cracked earth. Vermillion ran after it, her body a blur.

The Dead-Color turned and headed towards her. It lowered its head and went even faster. Aero was moving now too. The beast was upon Vermillion in a matter of seconds. It flung its head up, barely missing the dodging cure. She compacted her body and dodged the beast by mere inches. Her knee slammed forward into the Dead-Color's throat. With her force, Vermillion's knee sunk inward. She wasn't done however, the moment her body started falling back she slung her other leg up. Her foot connected at the base of the Dead-Color's chin. Aero could hear the crunch from where she was. Its head snapped upward, its whole body leaving the ground. Again.

The Dead-Color tumbled over itself, but landed on its hooves a few feet away. The monster just wouldn't go down, no matter how many hits it took to the face. It shook its head and let out another distorted whinny. It reared up. The ground quaked, splitting asunder. The terrain was more uneven now. _Great._

"It's weakened, just one final push." Vermillion sounded slightly out of breath. She began to run across the uneven earth, and this time with more hesitation, Aero followed. Even if her face didn't throb anymore didn't mean she forgot what happened. "I'm going to stop it, you cleanse it." Vermillion reached for her Pigment. The Dead-Color began to move as well, breaking into a full run across the field.

" **The Pigment that blazes within the heart, Pretty Cure!"** The red ring of paint was drawn through the air. **"Vermillion Spiral!"** The attack rushed past Aero. It bypassed the Dead-Color completely. Splashing against the gray grass a few feet away, the ribbons began to bubble up. The horse didn't have time to correct its course. It ran smack into the middle of Vermillion's attack. The ribbons wrapped around the horse, tying its legs together. With a loud crash, it fell to the ground.

" **The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** Aero's hand snapped to the side and grabbed the large pencil. **"Pretty Cure! Aero Recode!"** The code burst from the tip and wrapped against the Dead-Color.

With one last discordant whinny, color seeped back into the school's mascot. The grays turned darker till it was a charcoal black. The horse expanded, fighting against the ribbons of Vermillion's attack. Paint splattered as it broke apart, dousing everything in a sticky liquid. Color began to seep into the quickly repairing area.

"Argh!" Anneis gave a loud yell. She pulled at her long hair and gave a stomp of her sandaled foot. "I can't believe this!" Her almost orange eyes were sharp as they glared down at the cures. "Next time I'll make an even stronger Dead-Color! And it'll absolutely DESTROY you!" She jumped from the bleachers, and like Tessur teleported mid jump. To where, who knew.

Aero's transformation pinged away. Falling to her knees, she surveyed the area. The students from earlier were now sitting up. Some were wiping at tears, other clutching at their chests. Clancy grabbed Merle's shoulder. "Let's leave before they start asking questions." Without words, Merle let her lead them away.

* * *

Afterword: My eyes hurt like always lmaoooo

Anyways, leave a comment, critique, or constructive criticism! I would love to hear from y'all and how to improve :)


	4. The Color of Understanding

**Chapter four: The Color of Understanding**

It was becoming a daily occurrence and Merle didn't know how she felt about that. Every other day she'd find Clancy and Grif sitting in her room as if they lived there. Most of the times they were there to talk strategy; here's what we know of Monochrome, not much; here's what we know of Dead-Colors, they're manipulated souls in art; do you have any questions? Hell, Merle's head was always buzzing with questions nowadays.

Why did art have souls? Why did manipulated art souls become monsters? Did Clancy hate her? The last one kept Merle up late at night. She wished she could turn off her brain, stop thinking for once, but that was impossible. Merle considered herself a coward, because who didn't, but Clancy said she hated them. The two barely knew each other, why did she care so much? However, she'd have to think about that for another day, Clancy was saying something again.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go?" Clancy was holding a flyer in hand. It was a bright paper filled with amusement park rides. Oh, a flyer for the fair, was it that time already? Days seemed to slip by so fast. "I want to see more of this world, and well…" Clancy seemed to shrink into the chair. "We could go together."

"Sure," Merle looked to her feet.

"Great! We could meet tomorrow then?"

"…Sure…"

Next thing she knew, Merle was waiting for Clancy to show up at the school gates. It was a weekday, so all students at the school had left for town. The sun was out, bright in the cloudless sky. A thin sheet of sweat already formed on Merle's dark skin. She wiped at her forehead and glanced around again. The two were late, or maybe she was early. Merle glanced at her phone, double checking the time again. They should have been here by now.

Maybe they ditched her? It wouldn't be the first time that's happened to her, but before the idea could fully cement, someone was calling her name.

"Are we late?" Clancy stopped running as she reached the school gate, not even slightly out of breath. Merle shook her head. "Ah, good. Let's get going then."

On the bus, the group made their way across town. Of course, they could just walk, but it was a long distance and there was no point in tiring themselves. Especially in the heat. God, it was almost autumn so how was it so hot? At least in the bus there was ac which was a blessing against Merle's sweaty skin.

"What do you do at an amusement park?" Clancy shifted in the bus seat and looked towards Merle.

"Um… Ride rides, play games."

"I see. Have you gone to an amusement park before?" Clancy tilted her head to appraise the flyer again.

"As a kid, but… that was a long time ago…"

* * *

"Why is this happening?" Anneis sunk into the white couch. She rubbed her hands over her tired eyes. They burned, and not just because she'd stayed up late filling out reports for Lord Monochrome. It was the one thing she hated about being a part of the forward team, the reports.

"Because you stayed up late doing the reports in one go instead of spreading them out." Tessur scoffed. He sat across the table, his work done in a neat little pile. _What a prick._ Anneis leaned forward, resting her head on her palm.

"Shut it before I shove that coffee down your throat." She growled.

"That's where it's going anyways." Just to spite her, at least Anneis thought so, he took another sip from the pristine cup. "Moving on, we need more information on the new cure. Go shadow her, would you?" Tessur reached over the table and grabbed one of her reports.

"Isn't spying more of your thing?" Anneis let out a huff of air. But, Tessur wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He gave a slight wave of his hand as if shooing her off. The air rippled, the sign that she was teleporting away.

* * *

It seemed like the two girls had been standing in line forever in the sweltering heat. It didn't help either that people pressed in on every side, the kids behind standing just a _little_ too close. But, at last they got paid for their tickets and got in. Clancy held a map out, eyes roaming over the paper. Merle peeked down at it, content to let Clancy make all the decisions.

"Hmm… perhaps this ride first?" Clancy pointed down at the paper, then down the bustling road. Already there was a thin line heading down and towards the ride. It towered over the small shops, the metal bright orange and blue. The ride itself seemed to only be endless loops and at this Merle's stomach dropped.

"Sure…" A note of unease crept into Merle's voice. Clancy led the way, following the thin crowd towards the ride. There was barely a wait, only about five minutes before the two were being ushered on. Of course, they chose to sit next to each other. Merle pulled the seatbelt on, secured it, tugged it, triple checked it, then turned to Clancy. She had got hers on as well, but not pulled it taut.

"You need to… secure it," Merle pointed to the clasp. Clancy blinked and pointed at it as well.

"It's locked, isn't it?" She tilted her head. Merle shook her head, and pulled at her own belt.

"Pull it taut." Merle sighed.

"Oh," Clancy did as instructed then let out a laugh. "Yes, it would have been terrible if I fell out. You'd be fighting all alone then!" Her laughter died out. Clancy paused for a moment, fingers clasped around the belt. "You can't fall out of these, right?" She gave a shaky smile.

"Of course not," it wasn't Merle who answered, but an attendant. She gave a bright smile and tugged at the seatbelt. "Is this your first time riding?" Clancy gave a nervous nod and shot a look to Merle. Even if she wasn't too good at reading emotions it was clear on the girl; she was beginning to regret this. "Well, the ride is starting soon. Have fun!" She checked Merle's belt as well. As soon as the attendant had backed away from the ride, the carts lurched forward.

Immediately, Clancy's hand found its way into Merle's. Her vice like grip crushed the other girl's hand, but Merle couldn't complain. Her voice was caught in her throat, stopping any words. The ride steadily moved forward, the metal creaking beneath. The clicks and whirls of the gears beneath made Clancy's grip tighter, if that was possible. Merle leaned back in the ride, which was slowly becoming vertical, and shut her eyes close.

 _Why am I here?_ The thought ran circles in her brain. She didn't even like rides. But, she did want Clancy to like her. A frown pulled at Merle's lips. The ride gave one final jerk before slowing. The cart was now inching up the first hill. Air pressed heavily on Merle's chest, the wind roared in her ears. The hand that wasn't being crushed in Clancy's grip was taut against the bar in the cart. _Oh hell._

The cart crept up to the crest of the hill. For a brief moment, Merle was breathless. She could see the whole expansion of the park, from the swings to the people who looked as small as ants. Then everything dropped. Merle could barely get a scream out. The cart tipped straight downwards, the wind rushing past. Over the clanking of the metal and the jostling of the cart, Merle could hear Clancy screaming. She couldn't tell if it was out of fear or joy.

She shut her eyes against the stinging wind. The ride was whizzing around, turning and going upside down. Her stomach was doing the same, threatening to come out her throat. The cart made a tight turn and Clancy slammed into Merle. Her hand was still gripping Merle's, but it was more of a comfort now than an annoyance. At least she wasn't going through this alone. At least she wasn't screaming. Clancy was still letting out yells and screams louder than any other rider.

This seemed to go on forever. The carts would bank to the left or right sending the riders crashing into each other. They would rush up hills only to come crashing down.

Finally, the cart screamed to a halt, throwing its passengers forward. Merle opened her eyes slowly. Her body shook and her free hand didn't seem to want to stop gripping the bar. The ride was going up a hill again. Merle settled back into the seat and tried to still her heart. The ride jostled beneath, entering beneath the canopy of the waiting area. The ride came to a stop. For a moment, Clancy and Merle didn't move. The former girl was still clutching the latter's hand.

The attendant from before came onto the speaker, in a gravelly voice she ordered everyone off, her sentence punctured by the final hiss of the ride. Merle exited on shaking legs, her hand finally free of Clancy's. The other girl wobbled for a moment before regaining her composure. Like a soldier she marched down the metal walk and towards the stairs leading down. Merle followed, stomach still twisting even after the ride was done.

On the final step of the stairs, Clancy leaned over. She let out a low groan and clutched at the chain link fence.

"Are you okay?" Merle reached her hand out. The shorter girl bowed over, chest heaving for air. Hesitantly, Merle's hand rubbed at her back. She nodded, but stayed leaned over. Merle continued to rub. She supposed the ride was too much for her, but how could that be? She leaped higher as Cure Vermillion and ran faster when transformed.

"Ugh," Clancy finally straightened.

"Are you okay?" Merle asked again.

"Yes, it's just there were more turns than expected." Clancy let out a deep sigh. "At least transformed you have control over your movements." The words seemed to be muttered more to herself, then Clancy perked up. "But, what about you? Weren't you scared at all?"

Merle shook her head quickly denying the fact. It was true, but Clancy didn't need to know that. She didn't need Clancy seeing her like she was weak.

After the breather, Clancy decided to go on another ride. Something _easier_ this time. Merle walked beside Clancy who had her nose deep in the map. Chattering enveloped the roads, children screaming in joy. Behind it all was the constant _woosh_ of rides going on followed by high pitched screams.

"How about the swings? That sounds gentle." Clancy pointed down at the map. Swings, nothing could do wrong with that. Well, hundreds of things could go wrong, but Merle tried to not think about it. She nodded and the two trekked towards it. The swings were higher than the previous ride, but had a shorter line.

If the seats last time didn't feel secure then these were barely restrained. A simple silver bar locked down at the waist with a chain between the thighs. Of course, Clancy sat next to Merle again. This time she didn't reach her hand out to grab hers. Clancy looked perfectly at ease; she leaned back as the ride started with a hiss of air. The swings swung slightly as they rose up. Before long they were being swung in giant, slow loops.

"This is nice," Clancy let out a small breath. "You can see everything." It was true, the whole expansion of the park could be seen. But, not like before where it was a glimpse. Merle thought she could even see the parking lot- _were so high._ She shut her eyes, her hands gripping the chains of the swing. _Don't look down you idiot. Just breathe._ "And we're going so slowly, an improvement, don't you think so?"

 _You're perfectly fine, stop thinking. Just breathe. Breathe. Is the air thin up here? No that's not possible meaning-_

"Um, Merle?"

"I'm fine _._ " What a lie.

"If you don't like rides, you could have said that earlier." Clancy lightly tapped Merles hand. It tightened against the chain, the metal biting painfully into her palm.

"I'm _fine_." Merle couldn't tell if she was trying to convince Clancy or herself at this point. She couldn't see the other girl, but she could feel the frown being aimed at her. Great, she made her mad. Opening her eyes, Merle forced herself to sit back in the seat. Smiling a smile that made her stomach twist she repeated the words; "I'm fine."

Clancy's frowned deepened. "If you say so," she muttered the words looking away. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Over and over they turned in the sky, not talking to each other. Another awkward silence, like the one on the bus. A wave of nausea washed over Merle. The ride was descending, but that wasn't the cause.

The attendant, a guy this time, came around unbuckling the seats. 'I hope you enjoyed the ride,' the words were parroted over and over. Merle's long legs almost touched the ground, toes dancing just out of reach. The seat bounced back and forth on invisible winds, jostling the two girls.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment," the words were out of Clancy's mouth the moment her feet touched the ground. "Just stay here, okay?" Not bothering to stay for a reply, she fled. Merle opened her mouth the call out to her, but no words came to mind. She'd messed up again.

* * *

"Grif," Clancy slipped off her backpack. She had slipped behind a ticket booth and away from prying eyes. The griffon poked their head out of the bag, blinked blearily, then snapped into focus.

"What do you need, is there a Dead-Color coming?"

"No, nothing like that." Clancy frowned. "It's just-"

"Where's Merle?" Grif floated out of the bag. "Weren't you going to the park with her?"

"Yes. That is the problem." She shot a warning glare at them. "I think I've offended her."

At first they didn't reply. "Are you sure? What did you say?"

"That's it! I didn't say anything!" Clancy's brows furrowed, her lips forming a pout. "I don't understand Earth culture at all! Everything is so different and… and…" Her throat tightened. No, she shouldn't be thinking about her home. The whole reason she wanted to get out was because she was tired. Tired of thinking of her home, her friends, her duty. "I need a way to get her talking. Something to make her… spill the beans." She wrinkled her nose. Earth slang, so weird.

Again, they didn't reply. Grif looked deep in thought, floating in front of Clancy's face. Finally, they looked up. "Be open with your feelings Clancy, you're going to hurt her more by locking yourself up."

With that, the griffon retreated back to the bag. A furry paw reached for the drawstring and shut it close. Clancy clutched at it with white knuckles. They were right, but she didn't like the news. It was like when they were on the run in the Land of Canvases. They would give her advice, but they were never the words she wanted to hear. With a sigh she moved from the shade of the booth and back into the overhead sun. It wasn't as hot like home, but it made her feel better.

Talk to Merle. It wouldn't be that hard. Getting her to talk back, now that would be the hard part. She forced a smile on and headed towards Merle. A little cheer, she could manage that! When you smile, a smile is reflected. Something the other Cures were always saying. Merle was still standing beside the swing ride on a phone. The crowd moved around her like a stream against the stone, completely ignoring the fact she was there.

"Sorry for leaving back there," Clancy had to raise her voice over the screaming of the rides. Merle barely looked up, her black eyes dull. A shiver ran down Clancy's spine almost making her take a step back. With a blink, the glare was gone.

"It's fine." Merle's lips quirked into a smile. She pocketed the phone and moved away from the metal gate. "Where do you-" Waves of gray flickered cutting off the girl. Her knees buckled, a hand reached out for the gate. Instead, Clancy caught it with ease. Moving her body to Merle's side, she caught the rest of her lanky body as well. Luckily, Merle didn't weigh that much.

A Dead-Color.

Color began to seep from the grounds leaving only a monochrome landscape. The people dropped like flies, hitting the cobblestone road with thuds. Sodas spilled, food crashed to the ground covering the street and patrons in a multitude of messes.

"Merle!" In one movement she shed the backpack and Clancy reached her hand to the girl. She took it, her other hand on the Pigment.

 **"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** Bright red and blue lights flooded the area.

 **"The Color of the Unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"**

 **"The Color of Retribution! Cure Vermillion!"**

 **"The Unifying Hues! Color Hex! Pretty Cure!"** The two cures struck a pose, pointing to nothing.

"Be on guard," Vermillion's hands curled into fists as she slid into a fighting position. Aero was quick to copy, but her stance was messy. Vermillion opened her mouth to correct her, but was quickly cut off. A loud screech shook the ground. The buildings shivered, the swings crashing against each other. A large bird swooped from above, large talons scoring into the swings. A large beak lined with teeth opened showing a gray tongue.

Another screech shook the park.

"What the hell?" Aero muttered the words. An avian Dead-Color, Vermillion frowned. They were hard, but not impossible to beat. Usually she'd have- no. They weren't here; she'd have to rely on Aero. Although she was a Pretty Cure with no training, Aero seemed to be a quick learner. The Dead-Color gave a shake of its mighty wings sending feathers flying through the air. Vermillion leapt back with ease cutting across the park. Feathers pierced the ground in a row of shattering cracks. It lifted its claws and let out another air shattering screech.

She started forward. Covering the ground in mere seconds, Vermillion jumped. Her boots struck the metal stand of the swing ride. Pushing up, Vermillion soared through the air. The bird lifted its wings one more time, its feathers trembling. She could feel them cut through the air. Feel their trail against her skin. Small cuts formed, but Vermillion pushed the pain away. Bringing a fist up, she punched.

The Dead-Color let go of the pole at the last second and dived down. A blast of hot air crashed against Vermillion, sending her back down to the ground. Aero was shouting her name, but then she let out a scream. The bird dive bombed at her, claws striking the ground where she stood. Large wings beat down on Aero striking her against the floor.

"Aero!" Vermillion twisted in the air. She hit the ground with a roll, her shoulder blaring in pain. No time to focus. Push the pain away. The bird barely had time to turn before her heels were digging into its spine. The bird crumbled beneath the attack. Aero let out another yelp, scrambling out beneath a flailing wing. It almost smacked her again, but she ducked at the last second. Her reflexes were getting faster. Vermillion grinned.

The Dead-Color beat its wings another time and started upwards. With a yell, Vermillion dug her fingers into its back. Feathers the size of her head brushed against her body. It was taking flight again! It began to speed down the small street. The edge of its wings brushed against the fair's shops.

"Vermillion get off it!" Aero was following from below. The shadow of the bird fell over her. It was surprising she could keep up. Not only was the bird fast, but she was also having to dodge all the people lying there. Vermillion lifted her fist and struck the bird again. Again and again she dug her fists and elbows into the soft flesh. The bird would screech and flail in response, but couldn't shake her off. Finally, it spun in the air. The world tilted over and over.

Her grip was getting loose. Vermillion's gloved fingers slid from the feathers. Aero shouted her name again as she was slipping through the air. She crashed into something soft. Aero let out an _oof_ and crumpled beneath her.

"Ah! Sorry!" Vermillion rolled off her and onto the street. Aero let out a wheeze for a breath and gave a watery smile.

"Its… fine…" She sounded winded. Despite the terrible reassurance she wasn't getting up. Finally, she gave a grunt and stumbled to her feet. "Let's go… finish this."

"Right," Vermillion replied with a small frown. With the threat at hand it was easy to push the other problems out of mind. When the world was turning gray and people were losing themselves it made everything else seem smaller. The fact that Vermillion may have offended Aero or the fact she only felt in her element in a fight didn't matter as much.

The only thing that mattered was punching the bird.

The only noise were their footsteps as they raced across the gray park. Everything seemed to have come to a still, even the rides. As they passed rollercoasters the rides were stuck mid motion; the carts still screaming down the nearly vertical drops; the merry-go-round's horses still rearing up with slumped riders. Another screech shook the air. Across a plaza of downed people was the Ferris wheel. Clinging to it was the Dead-Color.

"Finally! I thought I'd be here waiting forever!" Anneis let out an exaggerated sigh and slumped against the plaza's fountain. "You know, for having super speed you sure are slow!"

"Anneis!" Hot anger flared beneath Vermillion's skin.

"Yes! It's me!" The woman leapt from the fountain and crashed onto the plaza floor. She placed her hands on her hips and aimed a cocky grin. "I know I'm a beauty but, don't you have something bigger to be worrying about?" Her sentence was punctured by another avian screech.

As much as Vermillion wanted to run and punch the monochrome woman, the Dead-Color came first. She tried to quell the rage that burned beneath and aimed a glare at the monster.

"Let's do this," Vermillion started forward. Aero was close to follow. She was getting tired, it was easy to tell by the labored breaths. But, Aero was still keeping up. Digging her heels into the ground, Vermillion launched herself up the Ferris wheel. "Go along the other side!" She shouted the directions with a wave of her hand.

Aero nodded and jumped up the first cart. It shook beneath her feet, but ultimately steadied. Vermillion looked up just in time to dodge a flurry of feathers. Good, it was focusing on her and not Aero. If she got hurt, it was fine; at least it wasn't her partner.

"Vermillion watch out!" Aero's words brought her back to reality. Gloved hands pushed off the next cart up and launched the red clad cure to the bars of the Ferris wheel. More feathers embedded themselves in the metal. Aero was at the top of the wheel now while she was stuck climbing the bars. But, the Dead-Color wasn't paying attention to Aero at all. Good. Just pay attention to her.

The bars slightly bent beneath the pressure as Vermillion hopped between the bars and carts. The Dead-Color let out another screech and gave a flap of its wings. The winds kicked up violently. Aero grabbed the bird by its talon and tugged hard. The bird stopped flapping its wings as Aero tugged again. It almost dropped out of the air, the blue cure digging her heels in the metal to ground herself.

Now!

 **"The Pigment that blazes within the heart!"** Vermillion grabbed the glowing Pigment. It felt warm beneath her touch, the flaring emotions creating her weapon. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** Red paint smeared the air and with a twist of the large paintbrush it was sent flying. The paint smeared against the chest of the gray bird. It bubbled and large ribbons flooded, tying the Dead-Color up.

"Now Aero!" A bead of sweat slipped down Vermillion's cheek. The Dead-Color was thrashing, its wings pushing against the restraints. Vermillion could feel her magic pulling and straining against the motions.

 **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart! Pretty Cure!"** With a bright blue flash, the large pencil formed in Aero's hands. **"Aero Recode!"** At such close range, the purifying attack just flooded the Dead-Color with electric blue numbers. They loosely connected and began to purify the bird. It gave a cooing noise similar to that of a morning bird and began to swell. A word of warning left Vermillion's mouth, but it was too late.

Aero gave a yelp as the paint hit her full force. Even from down below, tangled in the bars, Vermillion felt the paint hit her. At once, color began to seep into the gray world. Bright blues, pinks, oranges and more shined through the once dull metals. With that, the rides began to come to life as well. The Ferris wheel gave a jerk; the two cures giving a scream of alarm.

"Let's go!" Vermillion jumped off the bars. She could hear Anneis cursing. The woman at least had enough sense to teleport away the moment the cures hit the ground.

"Ugh," Aero gave a shake of her wet gloves. The paint clung heavily to the cloth as well as her dark skin. Vermillion tried to hide her giggle, really she did. An annoyed glare was sent her way, but that just caused the laughter to explode.

"You're multicolored!" Her sides were beginning to hurt. The sight of usually stoic Aero covered in rainbow colored paint was just too much!

"You are too," Aero swiped her palm against Vermillion's cheek. The paint smeared against the droplets already there. She was laughing now too, a laugh like that of bells. It was a sound Vermillion was beginning to cherish, it was something rare and beautiful.

"What are you two doing?" Grif's voice knocked the two girls out of the moment. "Transform and quick, people are waking up." Vermillion was acutely aware of the crowds groaning now. Giving the griffon a sheepish grin the uniform quickly pinged off. Merle was quick to follow.

"Let's go hide somewhere quiet to let this blow off," Clancy on instinct reached for Merle's hand. The taller girl stiffened, almost stepping back, but gave a small squeeze. Clancy couldn't hide her smile either, nor the warming of her cheeks.

* * *

"I'm surprised they didn't close the park down." Clancy quietly commented. The two were sitting on a bench, watching the crowds pass. It was almost late evening, the blue skies turning purple and pink. The unbearable hot air had barely dropped, but more cool breezes were blowing now. The lights on the rides were on now as well, bright against the dusk sky.

"I think… we have time for one more ride… if you want…" Merle shifted on the seat.

"Do you want to?" Clancy was beaming one of her bright smiles. It quickly grew sheepish however, and she looked to her feet. "I mean, there's one last thing I want to ride, but I don't mind if you don't want to."

"No, let's go." Merle stood from the bench.

"This is it?" Of course it'd be the Ferris wheel. Merle wanted to face palm and leave. They just fought a Dead-Color here, jumping from a top the carts. And hadn't that been scary. The whole time Merle was praying to any being that she wouldn't misjudge the distance and plummet to her death.

"It's a gentle ride, like the swings. I don't think I like the roller coasters that much," her lips pulled into a frown. _Me either._ Merle quietly agreed. Merle gave one last look to the ride. From down here, it didn't look as scary as when she was climbing it. She could stomach this! Merle tried to steel her nerves. For Clancy.

"It's different when you're on the inside." Clancy idly noted. She was leaning back in the seat, looking out across the park. Merle nodded. It was smoother than she expected, and slower too. However, her back was still straight against the seat, her hands digging into the plastic.

"Merle, are you sure you're okay?" Clancy leaned forward.

"Of course."

"Please don't lie to me." The words sent Merle reeling. "If you're not having fun then tell me and- well if earlier I hurt your feelings I'm sorry."

"What?" If anyone messed anything up it was herself. "You didn't do anything."

"But, you're not having fun."

"Yes I am," Merle leaned forward. "Just you inviting me made me happy. No one's ever…" the words died on her tongue. Almost confessing this was one of your first time out with friends… how pathetic. Merle's shoulders slumped as she sat back in the seat. She didn't need Clancy viewing her as a loser as well as a coward.

"Are you sure?" Clancy's hands were idly tugging at the hem of her shirt. "I've been forcing you on these rides that you don't even like."

"I'm-"

"You-"

The two stared at each other in shock. Merle dipped her head and motioned for her to go first.

"Merle, I may be overstepping my boundaries, but I'd rather see a real smile or real frown instead of the fake ones you give me." Her blonde hair shifted, forming a curtain to shadow her gaze.

"You won't like me." There was a tone of regret over her words. Clancy was going to hate her. If it wasn't because a future conversation than it would be because of this one. Clancy didn't need to know the real her; the boring, cowardly her.

"I think I get to make that decision." Clancy gave a wry smile. "I think I like the Merle I've seen. The one leaping to my defense on multiple occasions."

"I'm a coward." Merle shook her head. She wished she could hide behind her curls. Become small and disappear from this conversation. It didn't help that she was trapped in the Ferris wheel's car as well. They were stopped right now, dangling in the air. Jumping from the cart couldn't be too bad, right?

"You're not a coward. You've fought Dead-Colors even when you didn't want to. And more importantly you've gone on these rides with me." Merle dragged her gaze upward and met Clancy's silver eyes. "Even if you were a coward, I'd like you all the same because you're you. So don't worry about little things like that." Clancy stood, rocking the cart slightly. She quickly slipped to the other side of the cart and sat next to the shocked Merle.

The cart was still, the gated windows showing the dusky sky. It was a smear of purples and blacks. The lights of the Ferris wheel itself were shining below in coordinated designs. Bright blues then reds then yellows. The whole park was lit up similarly, a sea of lights to match the stars above. For a while the two sat in silence, merely soaking in the atmosphere.

"Hey Merle," it was Clancy who broke the silence first. Merle shifted and looked to her. "Can you tell me some more about this world?" Clancy was looking out the window and in the direction of the city.

"Of course." Merle softly smiled.

* * *

Afterword: Sorry for being late, I had a bunch of school and life stuff crop up. That and terrible writers block, but it's out now.

Leave a comment, constructive criticism or review, I'd really appreciate it :)


	5. The Color of Fractures

**Chapter five: The Color of Fractures**

Heels snapped against the cold, gray tiled floor. Irritation pricked beneath Anneis's skin, burning her movements into sharper, jagged ones. Damn Pretty Cure. They were the reason her mood was so foul. Not just once, but _multiple_ times she'd lost to them. Her! The number one warrior of the Land of Shade! And they multiplied! The blue one was easy to beat, but her partner not so. She was a rookie, it was painfully clear, however when Pretty Cure multiplied so did their power.

Anneis felt a feral growl rip from her throat. _It's not fair._ She was nearing the end of the long hallway now. The large door to the common room coming closer and closer.

"Damn Pretty Cure!" With a shout, she announced her presence. The only one in the large, spacious room was Tessur. That was fine. He'd listen to her rant. He jumped in his seat and looked towards Anneis, a scowl on his face. She marched inward, feeling her rage boil. Circling the large, white couch and table set, she sat near the other emissary of monochrome. He opened his mouth to speak, but Anneis cut him off. "Why aren't you angry that we're losing?"

"I am boiling with rage, can't you tell Anneis?" Tessur flipped open his phone avoiding the glare sent his way.

"Not like I am!" Anneis slammed her hands against the table. "We just took down the Land of Canvases themselves! How is it we're losing against two Pretty Cure?" She hissed the words through clenched teeth.

"We had inside people, now we don't." Tessur snapped his phone close and turned to face the other soldier fully. "We'll have them soon enough." He didn't sound a bit confident. Anneis leaned back in the seat. She could feel her anger receding like that of waves in the sea. Sometime later it'd come back full force; it always did.

"Well, what's your plan?" Tessur always came up with good plans. He was smart like that. Throwing up her feet on the table, Anneis sunk lower in the stiff couch. She tried to calm down more. The rage of loss burned heavy in her stomach after each meeting with the Pretty Cure and it was getting hard to keep in control.

"I don't have one, at least not yet."

"You're absolutely useless."

Brown eyes glowered at her, and Anneis glared right back. For the second time in the conversation he slammed his phone shut. Reaching into one of the inner pockets of his jacket, Tessur drew something out. A dull, orange light shone from it. A wave of repulsion washed over Anneis. Instinctively, she backed away. How could he stand to have that _thing_ in his pocket? Seeing the Pigment made her skin crawl and the bile in the back of her throat rise.

"We know that Pretty Cure use Pigments to transform. Do what we originally did and steal the other three. Problem solved." He gave the dull Pigment a shake. The light bounced over his patchy gray and white skin with the movement.

"That's it?" Anneis asked. Usually his plans had more flourish to them. Something that made the rest of their unit back home grin and clap our hands. Tessur didn't bother to reply opting to instead lean back in his favorite chair and peer down his nose at her. He was shorter than her. He shouldn't be able to look down at her like that.

"Come up with something flashier." Anneis demanded.

"We don't need flashy, we need stealth."

"Then you're going to be doing this mission then, right?" Another unfair point was that _she_ was doing all the work. Tessur went our once in the past month while she'd been out multiple times! Then he had the nerve to look down at her, the waves of anger were back to lapping at her heart.

"Of course not. I'm doing both of our reports, I don't have time to go out." Tessur scoffed. Anneis shot up from the couch, her hands balled into fists.

"Don't force all the work on me! Listen here-"

"-Use any force necessary." He was quick to cut her off. The words that Anneis were going to shout died on her tongue. She glared at the man for a moment before a grin split her face. Finally, they were speaking the same language! The air shimmered and Anneis was gone.

* * *

Merle stretched her limbs overhead. Ever since this Pretty Cure business started her body had been feeling more and more worn out. Her muscles were constantly giving their complaints as she climbed the stairs to her dorm. Not only that, but she had a large bruise running down her hairline to the edge of her eye. Luckily, it was where she parted her bangs, the curly hair effectively blocking it from sight. Who knew what other fights would bring.

Faintly, she could remember Clancy cradling her shoulder two weeks ago. Maybe it got hurt during that Dead-Color? She wasn't holding it as much anymore, but the thought still sent a jolt of worry. Pushing the thoughts aside, Merle returned to the work at hand. Her psychology class was going to have a group project soon. That meant working with others. That meant having to endure other people. She was trying to see the good points to it, really, but couldn't come up with a single one.

Someone, _her_ , was going to get stuck with the crappy job and someone else was not going to contribute at all. Group projects just spelt disaster. As if reading her thoughts the teacher clapped his hands. The sound effectively caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"Last week we talked about the upcoming project." This elicited a collective groan from the class. He grinned; "and with my amazing grouping powers have grouped you already." _Thanks Mr. Staley, save me trouble._ He began to go through the class naming the students. Merle tuned him out, instead sketching a tiny robot in the margin of her notebook. If you flipped through it you'd find many more scattered throughout.

"Merle, Kai, Jayme, Meena, you're together." Mr. Staley looked up from the paper. He paused for a moment, then continued on, calling more groups. Did Merle know those people? She looked around the small, bare walled classroom for them. She hadn't talked to anyone in this class; or really any class.

Mr. Staley was done calling names. The class erupted into movement. Desks scraped against the tiled floor, chatter exploded, and someone was calling for Merle. A girl with dark tousled hair and darker skin was waving her arms in the air. Who was she? Merle had no idea. Meena? Kai? Jayme? _Maybe you should pay more attention in class._

The girl's head snapped and locked onto Merle. Her arm lowered, then like she was trying to stab Merle, threw a hand forward. On instinct she moved back, raising an arm to block anything. In the midst of the noise they stilled. The girl's eyes blinked in surprise and she gave an awkward smile. Merle's arms dropped.

"Are you into martial arts or something?" The girl's voice was laced with amusement. Merle didn't reply, her eyes shooting to the floor. How embarrassing. "You gonna sit?" The girl motioned for an adjacent desk.

"I'm Meena, just in case you were wondering." Meena smiled cheekily, brushed some hair out of her face, and turned to the two approaching students. Merle sat down, eyes flickering to the new comers. One of them was a short, pale girl with dark blue hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. The other was a boy, medium height and an oversized jacket over his uniform. His messy hair was curling in every direction as if it couldn't pick which way to actually grow.

"Jayme," the pale girl introduced herself. She pointed to the boy who collapsed into the seat, head against the desk. "And that's Kai." He was going to be the one that didn't work, Merle was calling it. The only response from him is a low, drawn out groan. He didn't bother to lift his head. Merle could certainly relate.

"Let's start dividing the work." Jayme flipped through the packet. She was efficient, splitting up the parts evenly then heading straight to work. Jayme was also a little controlling. What she said was law, thus leaving Merle the job of research. As long as she didn't have to talk to them, she was fine with whatever.

Meena was the opposite. She bounced in her seat, tapped her feet along the tiles. Her mouth would open then flap close. She was itching to talk, they could all see it. However, none of them paid her any mind. Leaning back in her seat, Meena looked to the other two. _Good, talk to them. Leave me alone._ Merle unconsciously shifted away in her seat. "Hey did you hear what happened yesterday?"

"Hm?" Kai didn't look up from his phone and continued to scroll through it.

"They say mysterious things are happening again." Meena continued on, even though no one was really listening. Mysterious things? They couldn't be talking about-

"The blackout incidents, am I correct?" Jayme put down her pencil. At this, Meena nodded animatedly.

"Yeah! Lots of people passing out! I think its ghosts." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Isn't it strange?" she dragged out the word. The Dead-Colors, she was talking about them. Merle shrugged and continued to stare at her phone. It wasn't her business. No. Correction. It was none of _their_ business. She'd feign ignorance and hope the conversation blows over.

"Do you think… people are gonna start losing it again?" Kai glanced away from his phone, lips pressed into a thin line. The group fell into silence. Even Meena who was itching to talk looked away. Heart ramming in her chest, Merle gripped her phone. She didn't want to listen anymore.

"Enough talk. Get to work." Jayme finally found her voice. She shoved Kai lightly in the shoulder. Giving a wry smile, Kai went back to his phone, only to be shoved harder. " _Real work._ "

Merle tried to smile at their antics, but even the fake smile couldn't form. A feeling of dread gripped her heart in icy claws. Those incidents, the school practically outlawed talking about them. For good reason too, students started spreading rumors that destroyed the school's reputation. Teachers, students, even the old principle left when the rumors got out of hand. Yet, it kept its sublime illusion alive with well-tended fields, lush forests and neat insides.

There were still students, too many for Merle's tastes, but there was no doubt the school wasn't what it used to be. She was a little girl when the events happened, but even so she could remember them with startling clarity. It was no problem anymore, the school was getting back on its feet. There was nothing to worry about.

Except alien people coming to turn this world gray. Merle could almost laugh.

"Hey stone wall, you in there?"

Merle looked up. Meena waved a hand then pointed to her work. "You almost done there, stone wall?" She couldn't be referring to her, could she? Merle finally found her fake smile and gave the shorter girl the papers. Meena eagerly grabbed them and began to talk more to the other two.

"Damn you Tessur." Anneis growled under her breath. Kicking at the stones littering the street, she marched on. She had left in a flurry, caught up in the fact she'd be able to fight and announced she'd steal a Pigment. But, now that it came down to it, Anneis had no idea how.

"How could you let me leave?" She shouted to the blue skies above. Ugh, it was a disgusting hue. Gray skies filled with clouds, like the ones back home were beautiful. Except, sometimes when Anneis saw them, her heart would hurt.

She was drawing attention now. As people walked down the street, whispers filled the air. Some of them were kind enough to hide it behind palms and fleeting eyes while others blatantly stared at the shouting woman. _Why? I changed my appearance._ Anneis gave each and every person a glare of her own. Of course by changing her appearance she meant the blandest of colors replacing her grayscaled ones.

With an aggravated sigh, Anneis moved down the street. All this bravado and nothing to channel it to. She passed series of stores; restaurants, grocers, department stores. Nothing caught her eyes. Posters and fliers filled the windows in disgustingly bright colors. Billboards filled the sky along with telephone wires. They loop endlessly across the town looking more like cage wire than anything else. So many differences compared to the Land of Shade.

 _No time for homesickness,_ Anneis gave a shake of her head. She had to focus on defeating the Pretty Cure, nothing else. With more urgency she marched down the street, eyeing anything that could be of use. Poster about concerts? Maybe if they dealt with music. Posters about upcoming roads and buildings? No use.

"Oh!" Anneis ripped a flyer from a nearby pole. A predatory grin slipped on her face as she eyed the paper. "This will surely help."

Not even a foot out of the gate and someone was calling Merle's name. Eyes scanned the sidewalk to find Clancy running up. The shorter girl wasn't even out of breath when she stopped before Merle. Her face was slightly flushed, but that was the only giveaway that she'd been running.

"Just who I was looking for," Clancy smiled.

"Oh," Merle paused. She was looking for her? Why? Another Dead-Color maybe? But, she hadn't felt one, so what could it be. There wasn't really a reason for the two of them to be meeting either unless Grif requested it. Clancy mouth was moving, but no words seemed to be reaching Merle. Finally, the girl tuned in; her cheeks burning a little in embarrassment. She never seemed to catch the beginning of what the other girl was saying.

"-Flyer. I thought it was litter, but it was actually to a photography exhibit."

 _"What."_

"An exhibit for photography," Clancy held it out for her to see. "Want to go look?"

Merle practically (and regretfully) ripped the paper from Clancy hands. The other girl gave a squeak of surprise, but it fell on deaf ears. Merle quickly scanned the paper, a feeling of dread growing with each passing line. The last words were the final nail in the coffin. She turned the paper over, examined it from every angle. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't.

With a small frown, Clancy eyed Merle worriedly. "What's wrong?" She used the tone she usually reserved for Dead-Colors.

"Where did you get this?"

"On the ground." Clancy was quick to answer, and serious too. Merle felt a little (actually a lot) bad about at snapping at the girl. "Is there something going on?"

"Nothing bad, nothing's wrong at all." The words left in a rush. Merle drew the paper to her chest and looked to her feet. "It's just… this is my mother's exhibit." The words felt like ash in her mouth. _Her mother's exhibit._ She held the paper so close it looked like she was kissing it.

"Oh… is that… bad?" Clancy inches closer. "Surely your mother isn't terrible."

"Nothing like that… my mother is just…" How could she put it? "I forgot my mother… is in town." She finished the sentence lamely. Let the jeering start, or the unbelievable look most people would give her. Forgetting your parents were visiting? Who did that? _Me. I'm the idiot that forgets even when reminded a million times._ Merle mentally kicked herself; how could she forget?

"Oh, well I'm sure she wouldn't know if you visit, right?" Clancy gently plucked the flyer from Merle's hands. She turned it over and gestured to the dates. "It's starting today and we can go together."

" _Together?"_

"Yes. Or is that bad." Clancy looked up from the paper with a small frown. She looked like a kicked puppy.

"No, no, no. It's fine. Thanks." Merle's eyes shot to the ground again. The toe of her shoe was working circles in the sidewalk. "Let's get going."

It's not that far of a walk towards the gallery, just a few streets really. But, with the sweltering sun above and the heat radiating off the pavement, it felt like hell. Not many people were outside. The usually busy streets were quiet; sounds stifled with the heat.

Clancy picked up litter as the two made their way down town. She'd hone in on it like a bloodhound and throw it to the nearest bin. "Littering is terrible," she'd sigh. Just like before, Clancy was starting to a bottle, but Merle stopped her.

"We're here." Her voice stilled Clancy. The shorter girl straightened and gave a curt nod. The moment they stepped in AC hit their skin. Merle let out an audible sigh and relaxed. The short trip, that felt a lot longer, was finally over. The relief was short lived however.

"Merle!" A high pitched voice whistled through the air. The girl in question barely straightened when something, or someone, barreled into her. Taking a few steps back, but still losing her footing, Merle was enveloped in a warm hug. Long, rich black arms squeezed her close to a thin, tall body. "I'm so glad you made it! I was worried you'd forget." The comment melted into warm laughter.

"Mother," Merle wheezed the word out. She could barely feel her chest let alone her lungs. With the complaint, her mother let go and stood to full height. She was taller than Merle and dwarfed Clancy.

"I know, I know." She patted Merle's shoulder. "No affection in public," she teased. Her gaze slid from Merle to Clancy. Her mouth formed an 'o' briefly before giving another smile. "And who might you be."

"Clancy, I'm Merle's friend." Clancy stood taller, head craning to meet Merle's Mother's eyes. Her eyes widened then looked Merle's way. 'Friend,' she mouthed the word. Gritting her teeth, Merle looked to her feet. There was no reason to be surprised. Well, there was, but she was her mother and she shouldn't be surprised. _This is just your first friend, no big deal._

"Nice to meet you, I'm Merle's mother, Grace."

"A pleasure to meet you." Clancy shook Grace's outstretched hand.

"Merle can be a pain, but I hope you two get along." She gave a wry smile, ignoring the noise Merle made.

"We get along just fine," Clancy laughed. "She's been helping me as a Pretty Cu-"

"Are we going to block the door all day?" Merle cut in, grabbed Clancy's wrist and pulled her towards the back of the room. She continued marching onwards, ignoring her mother's comment of 'talk to me later', and dragged a willing Clancy. Finally out of earshot, Merle stopped.

"You can't just tell my mother we're Pretty Cure!" Merle whispered harshly. Even if they were out of earshot, someone could hear.

"Why not?" Clancy whispered back. "Back h-home you'd be a respected warrior and everyone would know." She barely stumbled over the word 'home'. An improvement. But, Merle still frowned.

"On _your_ world maybe, but not here!"

"You don't want your mother to know?" Clancy frowned. "Doesn't she have a right to know?"

"…no…" Merle looked to her feet, unable to look at the other girl any longer. "It's not like she'll be here… forever either. Her job requires her to… move around a lot, you know?"

"And there's… no point worrying her." Merle leaned against a white wall. There was no point. She kept repeating it in her head like a mantra. _No point. No point. No point._

"If that's what you want then ok." Clancy pulls at her shirt like she can't fathom the idea. Maybe she couldn't, their cultures were different from the ones here.

"Have you told anyone?" Merle moved from the wall and down the halls. They might as well start getting to the actual photographs than stand in the middle of a white hall.

"They didn't believe me." Clancy sourly replies. She pouts and untangles tan fingers from the holes in her shirt. "I guess I know why now."

Turning at the corner, the hall fed into a large room. Pillars were strewn throughout the room, their usual bare surfaces filled with pictures. The walls are the same. Large posters are lines up; each one showing a new scene. Some are pictures of random scenery. Others are of people. One shows a small girl standing in an alley between two buildings, the next one over a sullen woman. The woman looks like she'd been caught unguarded, as if she's changing between two set personalities.

Clancy left Merle's side and headed towards the other side of the room. More scenery pictures are lined up there. Merle lingered near the pictures of people. Her mother had a way of capturing people when their guard was down. Capturing them when they were truly them. Usually, Merle couldn't identify what other people were feeling, not on face alone. A frown could mean so many things and a smile the same way.

But, the pictures; Merle found them a little haunting. The atmosphere of the area amplified those feelings. There was no noise.

Merle stopped in front of the picture of the little girl again. The rich colors of the bricks accented well with the shadows that dripped through the background. A small smile quirked on her lips. It reminded her of a picture her mom once took of her.

" _Boo."_ A breath wisped against Merle's ear.

Biting back a yell, Merle spun on her heel and raised a hand.

"Mother!" Her voice was a mix between fright and anger.

She gave a titter of laughter and held her hands up. "I just wanted to see if you're enjoying the gallery." Merle crossed her arms and looked away. Grace gave a good natured sigh and reached a hand forward. Her fingers play with the curls of hair near Merle's shoulder.

"I'm really glad you brought your friend." Her voice was soft. Fingers continued to play with the hair, twisting it over and over till it was a tight coil. It was like she was a child again. Sitting in her mother's lap, letting her do her hair before school. "Remember to put effort into this Merle," she gave a small pap to the cheek and crossed the room.

She was talking to Clancy now. With a point to the hallway, the two left. Merle could only hope her mother didn't do anything weird.

The room was only silent for a moment. A ripple coursed through the air, ripping into Merle's body. She let out a gasp and stumbled backwards.

Between two pillars, Anneis appeared. She crossed her arms and let out a howl of laughter. "It worked! I knew it!" Her sharp brown eyes bored through Merle. "And now you're finished." Unlike before, she was draped in colors. The drabbest ones Merle's ever seen, but still colors. Her gray skin was almost marble white, her hair black, and her clothes some color stuck between gray and orange.

"Now!" She pointed a sharp finger. "Hand over your Pigment!"

"No." Merle clutched a hand over the smooth, blue stone.

Anneis snorted as if she already knew the answer. "Fine! I'll just-" In a blink, she towered over Merle. Her hands dug into thin shoulders. "-Take it!" Merle's back cracked against the wall. She was too close for comfort, _way too close._ The color seeped away from her body, leaving the regular Anneis there.

One large hand grabbed at the Pigment. Merle's free hand grasped at her large wrist. With all her strength, which isn't much, she tried to hold her back. "Pretty Cure Pr-"

She couldn't finish the incantation. The hand she was holding back snapped against her mouth. Rough, callous fingers dug into Merle's cheek. Her head snapped painfully against the wall, pain blinding all thoughts.

"None of that. I'm _ending_ this." Merle tried to struggle more, hands clawed at the hand holding her mouth shut, nails raked against the skin, but Anneis doesn't even flinch. The string holding the Pigment snapped against Merle's neck.

With a hard shove against the wall, she let her go. Merle slumped against the wall, mouth sucking in ragged breaths. Her lungs burned, ached for air. With a cough, she reached towards the swinging Pigment. Like a pendulum it would swing barely in reach, then away again. Her fingers could barely brush against the smooth surface.

"This is mine now." Anneis' usually boisterous voice was quiet. With one final slam of her foot against Merle, she turned. Pain blossomed like a flower across her chest. She clutched at the spot, the pain blotting out anything else. This couldn't be happening. Merle tried to blink through the haze of pain.

This couldn't be happening.

She'd only had it for a little over a month.

The Pigment began to flicker like a dying flame. The electric blue was becoming muddy.

On shaking legs, Merle started forward. Her body was screaming to stop. Blood pulsed through her ears, the only sound she could hear.

She couldn't let this happen.

Anneis's face lit up. Her eyes looked hungry. Feet slid against the carpet as she took a fighting stance. Merle bent her legs lower and launched forward. _I'm not fast or strong like when I'm Aero, but I have to do something._ Her lungs and chest were protesting against 'the something' however.

Anneis swung a fist.

Merle bent lower. She shot to the side.

The fist clipped her ear.

A hand shot forward. Merle grasped the dulling Pigment.

"Prettycureprimerandgloss!" She spoke in a flurry. Who knew if this would even work? Energy threaded like a web, flowing backwards from her fingertips. In a burst, the uniform appeared. Anneis gave a shriek as she clawed at her eyes. The Pigment soared through the air, landing in Aero's outstretched hand.

" **The color of the unforgiving earth! Cure Aero!"** Hair fell into her eyes she delivered the tagline. Wait. A gloved hand pulled at curls. Black strands met electric blue eyes. A scream almost left Aero's lips, but it got caught in her throat. Looking down, Aero surveyed the rest of her uniform. Her other hand was ungloved, her crop top was there as well as her ankle boots, but that was the end of it.

"Wh-What?"

"Your transformation?" Anneis sounded as confused as Aero did. Her mouth quickly shut, a razor sharp smile filling in its place. "Ha! You look terrible!" _Thanks Captain Obvious!_

"Strip away your soul!" Anneis pointed to multiple photographs. "Rise and be reborn! Dead-Color!"

Waves of gray crashed over Aero's senses. Static filled her ears, but she didn't feel unstable. Feet dug into the carpet a moment before she shot forward. Vermillion wasn't here, so she'd have to deal with this till she got here. A gloved fist arced through the air. Anneis shot to the side. Landing, Aero pivoted to face her. Again, she attacked. Again, her punch connected with nothing. Over and over again. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Anneis weaved through the air, always an inch away.

She ducked beneath the latest punch, arm slinging forward. Aero bent backward. The gray scaled woman's knuckles brushed against her chin. Stumbling back, black hair fell in her gaze. With grit teeth, she pushed them out of the way only to see an incoming kick. With her other hand, Aero redirected it. The woman's leg smashed against the white pillar to the right. The wall shattered, plaster and wood splinters soaring through the air.

A front kick snapped against Anneis' stomach. Her leg jerked in its prison, and with a curse she slipped. "Dead-Color! Now!"

Aero turned on her heel, but she wasn't fast enough. A gray toned punch hit her in the face. She flew backwards, back snapping against the other pillar. Sharp laughter filled the room. Cuts littered Aero; some dripping blood and the others not so much blood.

"Aero! Watch out!" A warning rang through the air. Another gray person was launching forward. However, Vermillion connected with her midair. Her knee high boots dug into the person's side. With a spin, her overly large braid wrapping around her body, she kicked them clear across the room. With a muffled crack, Vermillion landed, her braid shifting back in place. "What happened to your transformation?" A gloved hand wrapped around a bleeding wrist.

"Anneis," she wheezed the name out. "Took my Pigment."

"…Stay out of the way." Vermillion's red eyes narrowed. Her voice was low, threatening. In a blink she was gone. A second later, the sound of a wall being torn apart filled the room. Aero turned, watching as Vermillion's punch sunk into the area where Anneis once stood. She danced to the side, her own fist ready.

Vermillion could handle it. But, Aero couldn't just stand there, not when a Dead-Color was attacking. No, correction; Dead-Colors. The people in the portraits were standing before her. The woman; with a sullen face, a man; a look of apathy, and the kid; a bright, cheery smile. They weren't human, they were- the man lobbed a fist forward. Aero blocked with her gloved arm. Despite this, she still stumbled back.

Sweat dotted her skin, breaths growing labored. Her arm shook as she tried to punch the man. It would be all right, he wasn't real. Despite the thoughts, her hand betrayed her. There was barely any force behind the punch. A light tap hit the man square in the chest. He returned the light tap with an uppercut of his own.

Head snapping up, stars danced in her vision. Aero stumbled backward. Another punch was quick to follow, she brought her arms up. The ungloved one stung with the motion. Pushing off the Dead-Color, she delivered a swift side kick. It connected. The man's face contorted, displaying agony. His body slammed against the ground.

In a quick succession, the woman launched forward. She snapped a knee forward, but Aero dodged. Pushing off, she spun in the air and extended a leg. The woman dropped. A fist whizzed close to Aero, but she caught the hand. A shocking coldness seeped through the glove making Aero drop it just as quick as she grabbed it. With a quick kick, the woman went down as well.

Aero collapsed against the carpet. Sweat dribbled down her forehead and the back of her neck. She was shaking and felt like throwing up. Even if they were Dead-Colors, they looked like people. _It isn't right to hit people._

Piece by piece, the transformation faded. The energy spilled into the air like shards of translucent glass, disappearing once they hit the gray carpet. Tired… she was so tired. Why was she tired? It hurt to even think. Vermillion was calling her, but she had no energy to lift her head.

Something whistled through the air- or was that the ringing?

"Merle? Are you okay?" Vermillion sounded panicky. She tried to reply, but all that came out was a long groan. Her head was splitting. Right down the middle. The gray room was spinning and Vermillion was a far off dot. A speck of blood against the backdrop.

Vermillion stood, blocking a quick punch from Anneis.

"We're not done you coward!" She hissed the words through clenched teeth. Vermillion spun and pushed her away.

 **"The Pigment that blazes within the heart! Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** Circular red paint splattered against the floor. Ribbons of different shapes and sizes scattered through the room, hitting the walls with a wet noise. Or, was that the ringing in her ears again? Merle could hardly tell. "No one's hurting my partner! Never again!"

Anneis struggled against the ribbons. Her arms trembled as they rose. With a bark of laughter, she broke through them like wet tissue paper. "So weak! It's no wonder all the Pretty Cure died!" With one last laugh, she shimmered away.

"Merle, I'm going to cleanse the Dead-Color." Vermillion was fading in and out of Merle's sight. Her eyes felt so heavy. It was like her ears were stuffed with cotton too, all Vermillion's words making no sense. A wave of heat rushed over her body, like a calm summer day.

After that, everything faded to nothingness.

* * *

"The deed is done!" Anneis proclaimed, stomping into the middle room. Tessur hadn't moved since last time, lounging in his favorite chair.

"You have the Pigment?" A note of surprise crept into his voice. Ignoring that, Anneis crossed her arms.

"Not exactly…"

"Can you not follow directions? The plan said-"

"Oh shut up! I improvised!" Anneis slammed her hands against the glass table. A sick crunch filled the room. Glass shards fell through the air, littering the little shag carpet and clinging to Anneis' gray hands.

"…whoops."

* * *

Afterword: eyyyyy back on track

Leave a comment, constructive criticism, or review! I would love to hear from the people reading!


	6. The Color of Corruption

**Chapter 6: The Color of Corruption**

Blearily, and with a pounding head, Merle sat up. Someone was talking in the distance, followed by a series of excited yelps. Why were they making noise? Her head was splitting. It was as if someone took a wrench to her forehead and bashed in her skull.

"Merle! You're awake!" Clancy's face filled Merle's vision. Her silver eyes looked glassy and with a sniffle, she wiped a hand across them. "I was so worried and-and you still look terrible." Merle managed a groan in return, her arms twitching useless at her sides. The light filtering in thin lines across her face was like searing fire. With every shift they would move and stab into the headache.

"Where are we?" She finally managed the words out of dry mouth. Immediately, Clancy turned to her left and grabbed a water.

"We're at your dorm. Your mother drove us back after the attack." Merle took the water and gulped it down. It did nothing against the headache she was sporting, but was a blessing to her throat. "I told your mother you weren't feeling well and you should rest. Which, well, isn't that bad of a lie." Clancy's lips quirked into a small smile.

"Thanks," Merle handed the now empty glass back. It was all coming back: Anneis attacking, the Dead-Color attacking, the passing out. Her Pigment. Merle shot up, hand coiling around the nothing at her neck.

"Calm down, I have it." The dull Pigment was brought to light. The brilliant blue of the stone seemed to have been caked over by mud or stone. With a shaky hand, Merle reached for it. Tears didn't threaten to fall, but there was a hollow ache where her heart was supposed to be. She had failed. Failed at protecting it. Protecting herself.

What would have happened to her if Clancy hadn't come? The thought seized her lungs, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. What could have happened? The thought whipped a frenzy inside, her heart hammering against her chest, her lungs constricting.

"Are you ok?" Clancy reached a hand forward. Merle could barely hear her over her own thoughts. Something bubbled amidst the turmoil inside, red hot and threatening to spill out.

"Do I look ok?" Clancy recoiled at the words. The chair she was sitting on squeaked in protest as she backed away. Merle took another ragged breath. Hands coiled around the Pigment, the usual smooth surface cut against her skin, gravely and sharp.

Clancy didn't reply instead looking out the window. Her eyes still looked glassy.

"You're not the first to get a Pigment corrupted." The words sliced through anything Merle was going to say. After a moment of silence, Clancy looked back. The bags under her eyes seem to weigh her down. Leaning against the front of the small chair, she didn't elaborate. The dull ache spread, encompassing more of her chest. Of course she wasn't the first. Both Grif and Clancy mentioned that Monochrome had taken the other Pigments, corrupted them. If there wasn't a way to cleanse them, then there wouldn't be a point to this would there?

"Grif will be here shortly. Until then, well…" Clancy's voice died off.

"I'm sorry," Merle's voice was barely above a whisper. But, her thoughts were so loud. So accusing. Why am I doing this? I practically helped Monochrome by getting it corrupted. Someone who can't even protect a rock shouldn't be a Pretty Cure.

"Sorry?" Clancy leaned forward in the chair and pressed her chin to the edge. "You don't have to apologize for getting the Pigment corrupted."

"Yes I do!" Merle struggled to keep the tears back. Her chest heaved for air, but it felt like she wasn't getting any. How could Clancy not understand? How was she not mad? It made no sense. Something precious needed to restore her home was corrupted. And it was all her fault. She shouldn't have messed with this, should have never got involved. Someone like her couldn't ever be good at this.

"Merle, I understand you're… upset." Clancy fumbled over the word. "But, it'll be okay. I don't blame you and I'm not angry." That's all for Monochrome, the unsaid words rang loudly. She blamed them instead of her. It was laughable. Blame a person who wasn't even here instead of the one in front of you. "You got cornered and ambushed; how can I blame you for that? I… well, you have to hope that it'll turn out alright in the end."

"Is that what you do? Hope that all this is going to be fixed." Merle's eyes narrowed.

"I have to," came the quiet reply.

Merle pulled her legs towards her chest and sunk behind them. Tears still burned at the edge of her eyes. The words sent a wave of relief through her. Clancy wasn't mad! She didn't hate her! A watery smile worked its way on her face. Just being told that… some of her worries melted away.

"Grif's coming." A strong gust accompanied Clancy's words, blowing through the room like a welcoming act for the griffon. They flew through, slowing down just enough to land at the edge of the bed. In the dying light of the sunset they gleamed golden.

"Pardon me for being so late, I was searching for… things." They sounded out of breath. Wings flexing to the side, Grif settled further into the bed. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Merle's Pigment… got corrupted." At the words, Merle unfurled and offered the nearly black stone as well as a still teary face.

"I see," Grif's beak pulled down. "How did this happen?"

"Anneis grabbed it. Said something about ending this." Merle drew her legs back to her chest. Grif leaned back on their hind haunches and stared at the Pigment. A tense silence filled the room rolling like static over the inhabitants' shoulders. Grif continued to stare, not moving an inch. With idle eyes Merle watched the shadows creep along the floor. The sun's light was disappearing as well as any light in the room.

"Would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"Good news."

"Bad news."

Clancy and Merle eyed each other. Clancy gave a small smile, one that Merle didn't return.

"I assume Clancy told you that Pigments can be fixed?" Grif put a paw over the stone. After a moment of consideration, Merle shook her head. She'd gathered so, but it was never said how. "Well, it's not unheard of for a Pigment to get corrupted. It's rare, but there have been cases."

"What does that mean? When a Pigment gets corrupted." It made no sense. It was a rock, an alien rock, but still. Unless… It is linked to emotions so maybe-

"It becomes unusable." Clancy is the one to answer and effectively cut off the train of thought. "The Pigment won't be able to grant you its power." The messed up transformation came to mind.

"Like a corrupted file." Merle mumbled the words. The other two didn't make a comment. Finally, Clancy asked for a clarification. "When a file is corrupted it becomes inoperable. Depending on how it got corrupted you can recover it." Merle sighed. "Safe to assume the only way to fix it's at the Land of Canvases then."

"It is. This is where the bad news comes in." Grif sits more like a sphinx than a griffon, the Pigment nestled right by their chest. "The only place to recover a Pigment is at the Chroma room."

"What!" As Clancy leapt from the chair, Grif shrunk into the bed. "We can't go back there Grif! The whole city- the whole castle is gone!"

"Just because it got taken over by Monochrome doesn't mean it's gone." Grif quietly replied.

"There has to be another way." Clancy stared down the griffon.

"I know you don't want to return, but to have the Pigme-"

"Of course I don't want to return! Seeing… seeing…" Her hands had once again found their way tearing through the frayed edges. Tears threatened to spill from her silver eyes, chest rising erratically. "Seeing it all gone…"

"But the Pigment needs to be cleansed! Are you going to fight alone again?" Grif rose from the bed. "You're going to have to do this." Merle could sense the distress rising in the room. It made her want to throw up or scream. With how loud the two of them she wouldn't be surprised if another girl knocked on the door asking for them to shut up.

"Clancy…" Merle sat up from the bed. The girl barely acknowledged her. Her gaze was drilling into the griffon, but they wouldn't back down. "You can't fight alone."

"I know that!" Clancy rounded on her. "Do you think I don't know this is important?"

"I…"

"Both of you don't understand! Neither of you were there!" The tears were falling freely down her cheeks now. "You didn't see what happened…"

"Of course we didn't, but we can't have that happening here either," Grif spoke in a gentle tone. Floating up, they placed a paw on Clancy's shaking shoulder. "Why don't you sit down, you look like you're about to collapse." Numbly, Clancy followed their orders, falling like a heap onto the bed. Merle barely pulled back her body before she crashed down. The girl looked like a puppet with its strings cut; ungraceful and dead.

Merle opened her mouth, but no words to comfort came to mind. What was she supposed to do in this situation? Uncertainty made her mouth shut. Even if I speak, I'll just ruin it more. The thought weighed heavily. But, it wasn't wrong. When had she ever said anything right in a situation like this? Better to leave it to Grif. Yet, the griffon (although trying their best) wasn't doing that good of a job.

Just, be there for her. Something like that? Hesitantly, Merle moved to sit next to Clancy. The girl barely shifted, eyes blankly staring at her feet. The room had melted into a twilight, stuck between the final rays of the sunset and the beginning of night. They illuminated Clancy's already fair hair into a silver shade. Merle's fingers brushed against the Dead-Pigment lost in the creases of the bed, so she picked it up. Give me strength to say the right thing, she took a deep breath.

"If you want to talk, um… I'll listen." Merle fidgeted, fingers running over the edges of her dead Pigment over and over again. You couldn't mess that up. This elicited a small laugh from Clancy, more of a wheeze than anything, but she didn't look up. Her hands were moving, but the rest of her was still as a statue. Methodically, she pulled apart the seams of her clothes, slightly tugged and reworked the strands at the hem. If it was frayed before, now it was just coming apart.

"I'll work through this, I always do."

"Hope it works out?" Merle asked.

"Of course."

"You don't need to hope. It will." Even if she didn't believe in the words herself (the future was just too uncertain) Merle was sure Clancy would. The girl gave a more proper laugh this time, her head rising slightly.

"Are you telling me to hope for the best?" A wry smile fixed on her face.

"Maybe?" Merle couldn't hear the amusement laced in the other girl's voice.

"Someone told me something similar once before, you know. During the- the fight." Clancy had lifted her head. Her silver eyes shined in the night, glowing as if reflecting the moon. "But, since it's you I think I'm more inclined to believe it."

"Oh." It was all Merle could voice. Hands dug into the comforter on the bed, trying to root her back into reality. Not the bubbly feeling rising within. The dull ache was still there, tinging the otherwise nice feeling, but it could barely be felt.

"It's my duty to protect the Pigments, to recover them and fight Monochrome. If that duty requires me to go b-back then- then I'll do it." Despite the bold exclamation, Clancy didn't look ecstatic. If anything she looked more rundown, the bags under her eyes weighing her sharp frame down; the moonlight casting skeletal shadows across her dark brown face. Merle suppressed a shiver.

"Then we'll leave tomorrow." Grif spoke. Something was wrong with them too, but it wasn't as easy to identify as with Clancy. No matter what emotions Merle tried to pin on the griffon they didn't fit correctly. "You should rest Merle, the journey won't be easy especially since Monochrome has a hold on the city. Especially with all the Dead-Colors there." Just the thought of multiple Dead-Colors sent a shiver down Merle's spine. But, Clancy didn't look all too well, even if she was moving now. Stiffly, like a doll being maneuvered, she trudged to the door.

"Wait!" Merle stumbled from the bed. The two turned, a muted look of confusion on Clancy's face. The shadow of Merle fell directly on the shorter girl, the moonlight silhouetted against their frames on the wall. Fidgeting, picking at her fingers and looking to her feet, the words stumbled out Merle's lips. "Um would you like to- I mean you don't have to- uh stay over?" A jumbled mess as always.

"I think I'd like that." Clancy smiled.

* * *

"You're telling me you had the Pigment, but lost to a weak human."

"I wouldn't say lost; lost implies that I failed the job." Anneis countered. She leaned against the broom, being ordered to clean up her mess, and sighed. Why couldn't Tessur see it was a good thing she did? That she totally didn't fail. At all.

"We need the Pigments, corrupting them isn't enough." Tessur pinched the bridge of his nose. He let out an aggravated sigh and slumped in the chair. "It's practically another failure, what are we going to tell Lord Monochrome? The other squadrons?"

"Can't you try and put a positive spin on this? Now we're only facing one Pretty Cure again." Anneis returned to sweeping the floor. The glass glinted in the bright, fluorescent light, the shards tinkling against each other as she swept. Luckily, most of the shards were big and easy to pick up. What wasn't lucky was trying to get all the little fragments out of the white carpet. They needed to invest in a vacuum cleaner or something.

"I guess you're right. Just one Pretty Cure…" Tessur's voice trailed off. Anneis paused and looked to the man. His brown eyes were dazed, lost in thought, vitiligo spotted fingers curled beneath his chin; the tell sign he was making a plan. Hmm, wonder what the amazing plan is this time.

"We're leaving." Tessur shot out of the chair, marching towards the door.

"Mind filling me or am I supposed to go in blind." Dropping the broom, Anneis easily fell in step with the shorter man.

"I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

Merle threw one of her nightshirts at Clancy. It was huge on her so it should be fine for the shorter girl. She mumbled thanks and slipped it on. This was a spur of the moment things, so now Merle had to make sure it went well. Luckily, dorm building B had single rooms so she didn't have to worry about a roommate or anything of that sort, just had to worry about something to sleep on.

"I can sleep on the floor if you want." It was like Clancy could sense Merle's moods or something. The girl shook her head and went back to digging through the closet. Sorting through trash, clothes, and other things she couldn't identify- honestly when was the last time she'd cleaned the place- she yanked out a folded up mat.

"Guests get the bed." Not only had her mother drilled quotes into her head, she'd also drilled etiquette. Although, it'd be the first time she'd actually used it.

"I can't, this is your room and-"

"You're the guest." Merle flipped open the mat. Puffs of dust and other debris floated up. There would be no debating this. Merle was going to be using that etiquette even if she had to argue, although she hoped it didn't come to that. With a sigh, Clancy ceded. She sat on the bed, running her hand over the comfort. "Is there anything you need?" Merle turned to her.

"No. Thanks for inviting me." Clancy gave a smile. Merle shrugged, ducking to hide her heating up face. She rooted through the messy closet some more, grabbing non-dusty blankets. Now all she needed was a pillow. "I haven't had a sleepover in a while," her tone was still somber.

"Really?"

"Yes, not since… well it doesn't matter." Clancy lay back on the bed with a quiet thump.

"Can you pass me a pillow?" As the night progressed, it was getting easier to speak. Merle didn't look up, hand outstretched when- THUMP! She hit the floor, laughter ringing in her ears. Dazed, it didn't register in Merle's brain what exactly hit her. Sitting up, the pillow slid onto the floor. Pillow. A pillow was thrown at her.

"Do they have pillow fights here on Earth?" Clancy tilted her head. Without bothering with a response Merle threw the pillow back. With a yelp, it hit Clancy directly, causing her to fall backwards spread eagle style. Not a moment later and she was up, pelting Merle with two pillows at once. "I'll take that as a yes!" The fake cheer almost hurt to hear. Merle dived, letting the first pillow soar overhead, but the second one hit her directly to the face. If there was one good thing about being a Pretty Cure, besides meeting Clancy, it was that her reflexes were getting better.

Unfortunately, Clancy grabbed the third pillow on the bed. But, luckily was never able to use it.

"Hey! You two get resting!" Grif barked, seated at the edge of the bed. They stretched, back arching like a cats, and glared at the two girls. "You have a big day tomorrow and can't be wasting it with a pillow fight." Clancy frowned, dropping the pillow into her lap. The griffon gave a huff and resettled into a makeshift nest of multicolored blankets. Who knew griffons made nests, certainly not Merle.

They never saw it coming. Merle lifted the pillow and launched it at Grif. It knocked them to the side with a yowl. Clancy soon followed suite, tossing her pillow at them as well with a "Don't be a spoilsport Grif."

It took a moment for them to wriggle their way out, beak turned down in a frown and beady, golden eyes narrowed. "Excuse me for being responsible."

"I believe the word you are looking for is," Clancy grabbed the pillow she threw earlier, "killjoy."

"They are right though," Merle was quiet.

"Think of it as practice for tomorrow," Clancy gave some more fake cheer. The next half hour was spent volleying pillows back and forth to the annoyance of Grif. They would try and interject, but would be quickly silenced with a pillow. Even if they both knew it was a bad waste of time, the two weren't ready to go to bed. The tension from before; the lingering malicious feelings still burned at the bottom of Merle's stomach, coiling and ready for her to sleep. With every hit and dodge of the pillows, the feelings lessened. However, exhaustion finally won, Merle's eyes drooping and unwilling to open any more. The two quickly got ready for bed.

"Good night," Clancy mumbled the words in a similar state.

It was quiet. The buzzing of the ac long gone. The only noise was the quiet breathing of Grif and Clancy. Looking up, Merle eyed the window; the blinds pulled up letting thin light in. The silvery light slowly passed across the room, resting on her face. A sick feeling twisted in her stomach. Silver. She turned onto her side. The sour feeling wouldn't leave. Shutting her eyes, she tried to focus on going back to sleep.

It didn't work.

"Merle? Are you awake?" The blankets on the bed shuffled. Clancy didn't sound like she just woke up, if anything she sounded wide awake. "Can you not sleep?'

Merle managed a grumble, turning back to face the bed. She was stuck in that hazy between; not exactly asleep, but not awake fully either. The bed shifted and creaked as Clancy sat up. In the light of the moon her eyes shone bright silver, haloed by the softness of silver blonde strands. The bags underneath her eyes were barely visible among the thick shadows clinging to her dark brown skin. "I can't sleep either."

"Really?" Merle slurred the word out.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?"

Merle hummed, brain too foggy to formulate words.

"That's fine. It's okay to be worried, but don't focus too much on that, okay?"

"Right."

"And be sure to get lots of sleep."

At this, Merle grumbled. She was trying to sleep. It wasn't her fault that vaguely seeing something gray or silver made her stomach do flips. Like it was some warning that the monochromatic emissaries would burst in at any moment. Why were they fully gray? How did that work? She had seen Anneis wear colors so that meant they could. But, they were trying to get rid of colors in the universe as well. Her tired brain ran circles.

She really needed to sleep.

She really, really needed to fall asleep.

"You need to… sleep too," Merle yawned. No point in Clancy giving advice if she didn't follow it herself.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep." Not even a trace of fatigue in the girl's voice. Merle barely heard the reply, already slipping into the darkness.

The sun was still just a dull dot beneath the horizon, the sky still an expansion of ink. The sound of footsteps roused Merle, but her eyes didn't open. Something nudged her stomach, vaguely shaped like a foot. Without sitting up, Merle swatted at it. Clancy gave a chuckled and easily sidestepped.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

Getting out of the blankets, Merle scowled. Next to the mat was a clock, the red numbers spelling out 5:00. 5:00, she didn't even get up this early to sneak out. Yet, Clancy already looked ready for the day, wide awake despite the heavy bags stark against her skin. Did she stay up all night?

"I think we need to talk." Clancy picked at her Pigment, the bright red stone shining like a miniature sun. "Make a plan so we don't walk in there blind."

"It's 5:00 in the morning." Merle rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Doesn't Earth have a saying of the early bird gets the worm?" Clancy crossed her arms. "If we're going back home then we _need_ a plan." Merle let out a sigh and kicked the blankets off. She wasn't going to be getting out of this, no matter what. "It's… I'd… I'd just feel better if we have a plan," Clancy's voice was hoarse.

Merle nodded her head, shoulders drooping. Of course she'd want a plan. Feeling guilty, Merle motioned for the girl to sit down. Clancy obliged and sank into the small bed. Despite it being early it was already made, the comforter tucked and pillows rearranged.

"Our goal is the castle which is in the middle of the main city, ok? On the way there we're going to have to fight Dead-Colors. I cannot believe, nor will I chance on the fact that we won't. So, I'm going to have Grif stick close to you as you're the most vulnerable."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." Clancy pulled her Pigment up, it was the only light in the dim room. "I can transform. Plus in the Land of Canvases, Pretty Cure don't need to be transformed to have access to some of their powers."

Merle frowned. "If you're not okay… then say so…"

"I just sai-"

"Clancy if I can't give you… fake smiles then you… you can't either." Merle dropped her gaze to her feet. Just getting the words out correctly was an effort, and even then it didn't come out right.

"I'm _fine._ " She shot from the bed, hand curled around the Pigment. "You don't need to worry about me, _okay?"_

"Well I do." Merle countered. "I can't help it. Worrying about this whole thing…"

"You're afraid?"

"Of course," it was so easy to admit. The way her heart pounded at the very thought of stepping into the Land of Canvases. Seeing what became of that world. How it could happen to Earth. The very idea scared her, how could it not?

"I'm afraid as well, but I believe you've gathered that." Clancy moved to the window. The sky was beginning to lighten to swatches of pink and orange. It was barely visible due to the thick fog that had grown over night. No matter what season that fog was there, but always dissipated by lunch. "But, you're right." A note of fear crept into the shorter girl's voice. "I… I can't hide behind some fake smile, it's really hard, you know?"

"Makes you sick to your stomach." Merle walked over to the window. She gave a bitter laugh at that, continuing to stare outside.

"I'm terrible at hiding how I feel." She sniffled.

"I know," Merle raised a hand and reached for the shorter girl's shoulder. She hesitated, hand hovering above the appendage, and with a large breath gently placed it. Clancy didn't stiffen as expected, instead melting into it.

"I don't want to go home."

"I know."

"My duty, no our duty requires it." Throughout the conversation, her hair had been shifting, moving till it was a curtain blocking her face.

"I know." What else could Merle say? She felt like she was drowning in the conversation.

"Even if it's hopeless we still have to try." She began to shake, subtly, but still she shook.

"It's not hopeless."

"You're right… it's…" Tears openly fell onto the wooden pane. In the early dawn, Clancy sobbed. "I want my home back." Merle let her hand drop, instead choosing to rub her back. No words could bring her home back, and even then Merle's never really comforted someone. Nonverbal communication, even someone like her could manage that. Clancy continued to cry softly, dropping to a heap that barely clung to the window sill.

She continued to cry for a while, Merle standing beside her the whole time. Finally, she stood and brushed off Merle's hand. Wiping at red, puffy eyes and with one last sniffle, she looked up. A silver gaze stare out the window, burning with a fierce determination, but tinged with tears. "We better get going."

Outside, the fog is thicker than it looked. It swirled, obscuring everything that wasn't a foot ahead. Grif was a misty speak, floating in and out of visibility. The only thing keeping Merle on track was the cobblestone road beneath. As long as she was on that she knew where she was or was going.

 _Why didn't I bring a jacket?_ The fog leaves Merle's dark skin wet and shivering. Clancy shivered next to her, also underdressed for the weather. She was wearing an outfit that looked like something an excavation team would wear. The both of them roamed the area, looking for any danger in the fog. Usually, the fog in the morning was thin, only giving off a creepy b-rated movie vice, but today wasn't one of those days.

"Soon we'll be off campus." Grif's voice sounded far ahead. Their lion tell swished through the fog, the only thing Merle could see. "When we get to the gate, that's when we'll leave."

"Why the gate?" Merle rubbed her arms. She _hated_ being cold; especially wet and cold.

"We need a gate to pass into the Land of Canvases. As long as there's a door or gate still standing on the other side we should be able to get in." Grif explained.

"Like… an art gate?"

"Not everything is art related." Grif's flat voice replied. "Mostly, but not everything."

"There's two ways into the Land of Canvases. One," Clancy held up a finger, "is through a gate. You need someone from the Land of Canvases to do that. She held up a second finger. "The second is to paint your way in. You need a paintbrush from home to do that though."

"How did you get here?" Before Clancy could answer, the gates came into view. Merle barely stopped walking before smacking into them. The golden gates stand proudly, the morning dew glinting off the metal.

"We're here, so get ready." Clancy took a step back, motioning for Merle to do the same. As she stood back, Grif floated forward, extending their paw. In a weird language, they began to speak. As the spoke, the wind picked up. Fog swirled around the small group, a torrent of obscuring gray. As the griffon's voice grew, the gate began to shudder and creak. The chain wrapped around the bars struggled to keep the doors closed. They gave a long groan then shattered.

The gate swung open. Where the space to the city should be was instead a distorted space of swirling colors. At first it didn't look tangible at all, like a mirage in the haze. But, the colors thickened, becoming glossy with time. The colors twist endlessly on each other, dripping and mixing against the ground. The gate itself twitched as if readying to close at a given moment.

"This is it," Grif floated towards the portal. As they approached, the colors inverted with a shudder through the air. Like they're frozen in time, the colors turned gray and still. A second later and the wave of a Dead-Color crashed down. Merle grit her teeth, wobbling on her feet.

"A Dead-Color? This early on?" Clancy turned around, scanning the area. She didn't wait a moment longer, hand gripped around her Pigment. **"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** In a flash of bright red she became Vermillion. **"The color of retribution! Cure Vermillion!"** She struck a pose.

No one answered her call. Not Anneis or Tessur. Nothing in the fog moved; no shadows wisped by, and certainly no other person. Something whistled through the air. Vermillion's arms rose, but she still took the brute force. Something spindly shot from the side, smacking her across the ribs. One second she was there, the next she was gone.

The spindly, too tall, too gaunt, Dead-Color came into view. Its arms dragged against the ground, scraping against the stones. Merle sucked in a halting breath. The fog obscured most of its features, but she could still feel a gaze on her.

"Out of the way!" Grif darted forward between the two. "Merle! Try the portal, just because it's gray doesn't mean it doesn't work!" The Dead-Color stumbled forward, hunched over. Merle wasted no time. She extended a hand forward, fingertips barely brushing the portal wall. They sunk in, breaking the thin film. It felt like water, a thick water. She extended her whole hand in next, the portal slick against her skin.

"I… I think it's still working?" Merle looked back towards Grif. The clacking of boots however, caught her attention. Vermillion was a red blur. She shot forward, slamming her heels onto the Dead-Color. It crumbled against the ground with a loud crack. She jumped backwards and with a flip landed right beside Merle.

With zero hesitation she stuck a gloved arm through. Frowning in concentration she drew it back out. "Feels different than last time, heavier-" A discordant screech punctured her sentence. Again, Vermillion leapt forward. Twisting in the air she landed a sharp downward kick where the Dead-Color was. It stumbled backwards, it's upper half bending impossibly backwards. It was like it had no spine.

"Vermillion!" Its head snapped forward connecting directly with Vermillion. She slammed into the ground with a loud, echoing shatter.

It was like she was useless, standing there with a nearly dead Pigment. Merle wanted to scream another warning to Vermillion, but it was too late. A long, pointed boot slammed down in her direction. But, Grif shot forward like a bullet. Their body slammed into the sole, tipping it backwards.

Vermillion stood up slowly. **"The Pigment that blazes within the heart!"** In a flash of red the large paintbrush appeared. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** She drew the large, red circle and threw it. The paint splattered around the Dead-Color, ribbons bubbling up a moment later.

Another discordant screech rang through the area. The Dead-Color careened forward. Vermillion doesn't move fast enough. The thing caught her boot, its spindly hand crushing her ankle. Vermillion let out a scream. A scream of pain that froze Merle's blood. The Dead-Color whipped her through the air then threw her.

Merle tried to move out of the way, scrambling over the cobblestone, but she isn't quick enough either. Vermillion slammed into her. The momentum kept the two going, sending them through the portal. Merle let out a strangled yell, her chest and front side pulsing in pain. Luckily, she never hit the ground. Vermillion twisted in the air, grabbing her body and flipping onto her back. They hit the ground, of course because what goes up must come down, but Merle never felt the pain.

Sand kicked up in clouds as the two skid. Vermillion gave a cry of pain as they stopped. Merle is quick to roll out of her grip. "Vermillion! Clancy!" She gripped her arm. One red eye cracked open. Then the next. Slowly, she stumbled to her feet. Red locks cascaded down her back, pooling in the gray sand. During the fall her ribbon must have fallen out.

Gritting her teeth, Merle gripped her Pigment.

"Don't," Vermillion wheezed the word out. "Save the energy in case we _really_ need it."

The Dead-Color fell out of the portal and onto its back. Grif shot out next, their body spiraling upward. The gate they all came through, a decrepit barely standing thing, snapped close. Vermillion held out her arm again. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Spiral!"** The paintbrush appeared and she flung the painted circle again. The Dead-Color tried to move, but this time it couldn't.

Ribbons bubbled out of the things skin. It wrapped around like a cocoon sending it to the desert floor. **"The Pigment that burns the heart!"** Vermillion whipped off the golden chain off her hips. With a red glow it shifted into a sword. Except, on a second look it wasn't a sword. It was shaped like one, but also looked eerily similar to a pallet knife. **"Pretty Cure!"** Vermillion started forward, holding the sword out. **"Vermillion Flash Point!"** Sparks grew across the blade. The Dead-Color couldn't react. Vermillion shot past, her sword extended as if she'd sliced through it.

Sparks danced along the Dead-Color till it erupted into flame. Merle could feel the blistering heat from where she sat. It gave one final screech then burst into ashes. As they fell, the ashes disappeared as if never there.

Vermillion turned, the sword disappearing into red energy. The golden chain returned to her hips. But, the transformation stayed. "Welcome to the Land of Canvases." A bitter, sad smile formed on her face.

* * *

Afterword: lmaooooo sorry for such a long chapter! A boring one too. A lot of dialogue in this one so yea

Leave a comment, criticism, review or anything. I'd love to hear from the people who read!


	7. The Color of Hostility

**Chapter seven: The Color of Hostility**

As the group walked through the Land of Canvases, Merle was reminded of the movie Sleeping Beauty. People were sprawled all along the streets, draped across the land as if they suddenly fell asleep. It was a little unnerving, having to step over them. All gray as well, the color and life sucked out. Husks of beings; it was a reoccurring thought.

The sun still shone overhead. A bright, white dot burning for no one. The warmth was that of a bright winter day. You can see the sun, feel the sun, but it does nothing to actually warm you.

Vermillion stumbled beside Merle. Her ankle was swollen and ever since the last fight she'd been limping. How many had they run across? Merle had almost lost track. It was like at every turn there was another one. Luckily, it wasn't too hard to sneak past them. At least they were in the city now as well. It was the one blessing that Merle could see.

"We're almost there," Vermillion grit the words out. Merle looked towards the castle. It was still far in the distance; no matter how much they walked it was always far off.

"Really?" Merle couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her tone. "It doesn't look too far off." She was simply too tired to curb the words, having walked what seemed like an endless desert.

"It may look far, but it's really not." Grif coasted along the air above. Their wings beat softly through the air as they flew to land on Merle's shoulder. "Like Vermillion said, we're almost there."

Maybe griffons had depth perception problems. No matter how much Merle looked and tried to judge the distance, it just wasn't adding up. Perhaps being on another planet with different spaces had something to do with it? What amounted to 100 steps at home could only be 10 here. Merle shook her head, trying not to think too hard about it. She needed to _not_ get lost in thought.

"How come that gate couldn't open at the castle?" It was better to direct her curiosity to something that could procure answers. And to stop thinking about how sore her feet were.

"Safety procedure, no outward gates can enter the castle." Grif explained.

Vermillion stumbled again. Her gloved hand caught a streetlight and the group paused. Her entire weight seemed to be shifted on her good foot and the post

"Are you okay?" The question was met with a red eyed stare. Gaze dropping to her feet, Merle tugged at a coil of her hair. "Stupid question… I know."

"I'll be fine, Pretty Cure heal quickly when transformed." Vermillion pushed off the pole and limped forward. Despite the proclamation, she didn't look one bit better from before. Lifting her hand, Merle reached for the red clad cure's arm.

"Then… you should keep off your foot until then." Vermillion accepted the offered hand, leaning heavily on Merle. Even with heels on, Merle was still taller than her.

"I would love to, but we have no time. Dead-Colors could be gathering in the city or even worse, Monochrome himself." Vermillion delivered the news with a sour tone. She limped in synch with Merle, the two slowly making their way down the street. "It's… a little discomforting."

Merle didn't bother with a verbal response. Her eyes were drifting around the street, mind soaking in the images. The buildings; crumbling beneath their own weight; the weeds growing out of the cracked ground; the wilting plants that bend under their heavy heads, their petals scraping the pavement. It was all gray. Discomforting indeed.

Was this what her home would look like?

"We'll be careful then, stick to the shadows like before." Grif took flight from Merle's bony shoulder. "I can scout ahead if you'd like?" As soon as the words out of their mouth a loud scream pierced the air. The effect was immediate. Vermillion motioned for a small side street, practically dragging Merle towards it. The two hit the wall with heavy breaths, pressing their bodies into the thick shadows.

Something scraped along the stone roads. Heavy, thundering steps thumped over and over in Merle's ears. She sucked in a quiet breath. There'd been close Dead-Colors, but not one breathing down their necks. Literally. The steps thundered closer and closer. Vermillion crouched low and peered from behind. All Merle could focus on was her thundering heart and-

 _"MOVE!"_ Vermillion was a flash of red. Her arm wrapped around Merle's middle, dragging her to the ground. A deafening crack shattered the air followed by the cry of a breaking building. Vermillion's own cry was lost in the cacophony of falling debris and dust. But, the spell still took hold. Large, red ribbons blossomed like a bud around the trio, folding upwards. Merle cowered beneath Vermillion's body, waiting for the pain. But, it never came.

The ribbons bowed beneath the weight, threatening to break. Yet, they held strong. Vermillion shifted her body off of Merle and held the trembling paintbrush up. Through the casted shadow of remains, Merle could vaguely make out a shape. It was large and humanoid and _getting closer!_ Again, Vermillion brought up the trembling brush, shouting the incantation. It seemed to bow beneath the weight of casting ribbons and paint, the wooden base groaning in complaint.

A painted nail dug into the ribbons, cutting through it like butter. The pavement beneath cracked and swallowed the black nail, barely making a sound. Merle didn't have time to scream. The red ribbons exploded forth, wrapping around the large hand. Vermillion shoved herself off and pushed Merle away from the fight. Chunks of concrete and plaster cut into her as she rolled across the street. Sooner than she had liked, Grif was pecking and forcing her away.

The building they'd taken refuge behind was gone. The upper half was cut away, jagged lines scraping the sky. A head poked from behind the torn building. The chalk white paint on its face hadn't changed with the transformation to a Dead-Color. The clown painting stood to its full height. It dwarfed the surrounding buildings, their tops barely reaching its shoulders. The droopy hat it wore bounced against its back as it danced out fully into the street, the cracked bells on its feet jingling as well.

Vermillion started forward, the pavement cracking beneath her heels. But, immediately she stumbled to the ground. The shadow stretched over her. Looking up with wide eyes, Vermillion barely heard Merle's warning. The Dead-Color slammed its foot down where she lay. Luckily, she had heard in time, rolling out of the way. Slamming her hands against the ground, she pushed back into a standing position.

"Merle! Grif! You two go ahead!" Vermillion waved a hand forward. "I'll deal with this!"

Merle nodded, her head jolting in pain, and slunk forward. Could she? Deep down, Merle trusted Vermillion, but she was injured. That and the Dead-Color was like ten times taller than her. Still, if she was telling her to go, then she'd go. Heart ramming against her ribs, Merle ran. The noise was drowning everything out; the only thing she could hear was the blood roaring in her ears. She couldn't hear the way the bells jingled ominously, or Vermillion's fists whizzing through the air. Only her heart.

The Dead-Color payed them no mind, its small, beady eye focused solely on Vermillion. It slammed its gloved hand down. The buildings shook with the force, dust fluttering to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Merle saw Vermillion dance out of the way. Her hands grabbed its wrist and yanked. The Dead-Color lurched forward. Giving a harsh yell it tugged back. Vermillion didn't give; digging her heels into the cracking street, she yanked more.

It was becoming a tug-a-war between the two. Yank and pull. Almost give, yank harder. Growing tired, the Dead-Color raised its other hand. Merle stopped running, turning fully to witness the fight. The hand whistled through the air. Vermillion leapt out of the way, the hand barely clipping her feet. With a yowl of pain she slammed into the ground.

"Vermillion!" Merle stepped forward. Grif tugged at her shirt, trying to yank her back, but it was no use. The sound of muscles and bones popping made the two slowly look up. The skin of the clown was twisting slowly, the bones popping with an increasing ferocity. It head turned a full 360, the beady eyes that once looked at Vermillion was now staring them down. The rest of its body soon followed.

Merle stepped back. It was hard to breath, like something was pressing down on her chest. Her whole body was still, but her brain was going a mile a minute. The Dead-Color swung its foot back.

The bells on its shoes jingled.

Merle was drawn back to reality.

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** The twisted transformation wrapped around her in cool energy. The skirt and boots appeared, but the crop top and one glove don't show up; again. No time for catch phrases. The boot swung downward. She jumped. The wind roared around as she dodged the foot. Landing with a stumble, the sounds of another building crumbling met her ears. Clouds of dust and debris were kicked up, covering the street. Large chunks of concrete fell to the ground, thudding heavily in the air.

Grabbing Grif off her shoulder, Aero leaped outside of the quickly expanding cloud of dust. The particles clung to the two, little shards threatening to cut them.

"Why did you transform?" Vermillion stumbled to a standing position.

"I don't like to see you hurt."

"I can do this." Vermillion fixed Aero with a glare. "You need to save the energy." Before the argument could escalate further, the Dead-Color immerged from the clouds of dust. "Grif go hide." Merle let the griffon go.

The clown dipped forward with a growl. The two dodged the incoming attack, leaping opposite ways. Its head snapped to lock gazes with Vermillion. It never saw Aero coming. Propelling off a lamp post, Aero flung herself up, driving her boots into the clown's neck. It lurched forward and towards Vermillion.

She sprung upward, paintbrush in hand. With a twist of her wrist paint coated the air. The Dead-Color reached an oversized glove forward. The paint splatted against its palm, but it wasn't enough to slow its momentum. The hand slammed into Vermillion, flattening her in a spray of concrete dust and fragments.

"Vermillion!" The Dead-Color gave a jarring laugh; or as close as a monster could to a laugh. Its feet dug into the cracked street, pushing all its weight onto her. Aero screamed her name again. She dashed forward, summoning her large pencil. Already, the blue code was wrapped around the tip, an electric blue waiting to be fired off.

Red oozed from beneath the Dead-Colors glove. The liquid dribbled in heavy droplets, falling into a large puddle. Ribbons burst forth, spiraling in a torrent with no direction. Some spiraled around the Dead-Colors arm, others wriggled along the floor like snakes, and even more arced into the air.

 **"Aero Recode!"** The code shot forward, lost in the waves of red. The Dead-Color gave off one last scream. Before it could fully disappear, the ribbons overtook it, wrapping around the clown like a red bud. The bands pulled back like petals and decayed midair. In the midst of the fraying paint fell Vermillion. Even from afar, Aero could tell her uniform was torn up. Leaping up, Aero gathered the frail girl in her arms, landing without falter.

She was gasping for air. Tears, blood, and pieces of the building clung to her cheeks amidst tiny cuts. Gently, Aero set her on the ground. Almost immediately the uniform pinged off. The red lights shattered like thin glass against the quickly repairing, gray street. The little cuts and bruises that littered her brown skin disappeared, but the large one remained. "Clancy are y-"

"I'm fine Aero." She sat up. Her lips were fixed in a deep frown, silver eyes not meeting the other girls. After a pause, she slumped forward. Her head buried into her quivering knees. "I'm… I'm not alright," her voice shook, "I'm not."

Heart heavy in her chest, Aero sat down next to Clancy. Even Grif landed, brushing a feathered head along her legs. The group sat on the ground for a while, each person occupied with their own thoughts. During this time, her transformation pinged off, leaving Merle to stare at the people. It really did look like they were sleeping; not shivering and lost like the kids at the soccer fields. This was what Clancy was fighting for. What Merle was _supposed_ to be fighting for?

How could she have been so callous? Trying to rationalize that she had no affiliations with this planet and thus no need to help it. _To help the people._ Was that what a caring person was supposed to do? Just spout it wasn't her problem and hope it didn't become hers? Blindly turn her head away. _Well, that's too far,_ Merle mentally grumbled. She was here, wasn't she? Transformed by the powers of a rock. Trying to justify to herself she wasn't that bad of a person.

Especially since she still thought this was just too much. That two people (and a griffon) couldn't possibly fight a whole army. Dead-Colors alone took the two of them, and they couldn't lay a finger on a general. It was like Clancy had said; hopeless. A real David and goliath fight.

Seeing the people of the Land of Canvases and state of this city had opened her eyes. Like someone had dumped a cold bucket of reality, freezing the nerves of the appendages open so she had to see the truth. That no one else could really help. Only Clancy could fix this. _No. We can fix this,_ Merle's jaw tightened. Even if it was impossible, if Clancy was going to fight then Merle would fight alongside her. She'd be there to support her every step of the way.

"Merle? We're leaving." The sharp voice drew the girl out of her thoughts. Clancy was already standing up, reading to go. Grif was on her shoulder, crouched beneath her hair.

"Sorry." She was quick to apologize.

The group continued on in silence, not daring to speak. As they walked further into the city (and got closer to the castle), Merle's eyes couldn't help but dart around again. She was trying to soak in the images, imprint them on her retinas. They passed a young girl curled up on a park bench. She clutched at the air as if before she was holding something.

"Are they… asleep?" Merle finally found the courage to voice the question.

"They're shells. The real people are lost right now." Grif answered. "We can get them back, don't worry." Grif's attempt at optimism landed on deaf ears.

* * *

If they wanted to, Merle thought they couldn't have gotten into the castle anyways. The gate was bent and broken. The cracked metal twisted inward with a giant, black 'X' spray painted across. They passed through, entering an equally damaged courtyard. The grass was brittle, cracking beneath the lightest of touches; the potted plants over turned with sleeping guards set up behind them.

Another set of guards rested at the large doors, guarding nothing but an empty expansion. They still clung to their halberds and spears, a gray liquid marring the surfaces. Merle looked away. They entered the castle, a large, spacious room at the entrance. In the corner of the room was a stairway leading to a narrow staircase. The gray, cracked stones of the wall were the same color as the stairs themselves. Looking at it too long gave Merle a headache. No, wait that wasn't it. She really had a headache.

Stumbling up the next step, Merle pushed at her temples. This was just like last ti- _oh._

"Merle? What's wrong?" Clancy stopped a few steps up.

"Headache," it was hard to grit the words out. It was like someone was splitting her head right down the middle. Black spots danced at the edges of her vision, threatening to overtake.

"Headache? But… oh." It was hard to hear Clancy over the pulsing pain. Merle had never gotten a headache this bad. Not even when she'd stayed up for three days or messed with her robots and coded for hours. Was there some kind of backlash with the Pigment? Was that what this was? It was hard to think straight. "There's a medic wing on the second floor, do you think you can walk?"

Merle managed a numb nod. The three continued to ascend. Every so often a small hole in the wall would show up, letting in thin, gray light. That's all there was. Gray, gray, gray. Merle was sick of the color. The headache was making her irritable. That is when she could focus. Going up the stairs was like an endless haze. Continuously they walked upward, the spiral never ending. But, of course it did end; a small broken door leading to an equally battered hallway.

Many of the doors were slightly ajar, letting Merle peek inside. Most of the rooms were immaculate like the whole castle hadn't been overrun in war. There were even some maids who were asleep on a table, books laid out before them. Finally, they reached the medical suite. The door was shut tight, but with a few bangs (and kicks) it opened.

Clancy was quick in locating the medicine. She opened the first drawer, rifling through the disorganized bottles. Merle sat on one of the many cots, next to a sleeping nurse. She was still, a blanket tucked tight by her shoulders. It looked like someone had placed the blanket on her. "You seem to know your way around here," Merle commented idly. She took the offered paper cup from Clancy.

"I spent a lot of time here," she confessed quietly. _A nurse aid?_ Merle mused quietly. "I was always getting hurt in practice. Getting whacked in the ribs with a practice sword or hit in the head with a flyaway whip," she sighed almost good naturedly. Merle coughed on the last bit of water. _Flyaway whips?_

"What?" She sputtered.

"I was a magnet for disaster when I was younger." Clancy rummaged through the cabinets, stacking bottles neatly. "I make it sound worse than it was. It wasn't like I broke anything or got a concussion." She sighed again, leaning heavily on the marble counter.

"How is your head feeling?" Grif brushed up against Merle's arm.

"Fine. We can… get moving when you both are ready." The headache was quickly receding. Maybe it was the medicine, maybe it was just time, but as quickly as it came it was gone. Merle slipped off the cot and towards the door. Clancy shut the cabinet she was looking through, brows furrowed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing, its… it's just weird." Her hand moved to her Pigment, fingers brushing the sharp edges. "Some of the cabinets look like they've been rifled through."

* * *

Through the large windows to the left, Merle could see the whole castle. While it was still broken down and desolate there was a certain underlining feeling that assured that when fixed, it would easily be a beautiful building. _How long have we been here?_ She eyed the sun high in the sky.

Clancy had barely spoken a word since the medic room. She'd been focusing solely on getting to the Chroma room and here they were; at the doors. Well, they were at the doors leading into the hallway that fed into the Chroma room. It was a confusing system of halls and doors that Merle hadn't even bothered to try and understand. What mattered was that they were close.

Guards slept at the base of the doors. Dried, dark gray liquid marred the wood and walls behind them. Merle pushed down the bile in her throat.

"This is it." Grif fluttered next to Clancy. They barely moved forward when the air buzzed. The windows to the side burst inward. Glass shards and metal slivers sliced through the air, raining down. Merle ducked with a scream. A flash of red filled the hall and a moment later Vermillion blocked most of the debris. From the new hole a Dead-Color rolled in. It stood and with dainty, white hands wiped glass shards from its dress.

"I told you they'd come." Tessur pulled himself from the window followed by Anneis. The woman scowled, landing with a heavy _thump._

"Don't get all high and mighty," she crossed her arms, "all you did was predict their movement. Even _I_ can do that."

"But you didn't." Tessur pointed to Vermillion. "Dead-Color kill her."

At his command it gave a twirl of its short dress and shot forward. In the small hallway there was only two directions to go. Forwards or backwards. Merle turned and ran back the way they came, Vermillion ran straight to it. The Dead-Color never got an attack in. The screech of metal and glass made Merle turn her head. Vermillion stood in the raining shards. The Dead-Color had disappeared.

She launched forward again, this time to Monochrome's generals. A loud yell echoed around the hall as she slung a fist forward. Anneis intercepted it easily, blocking with her forearm. Falling back onto her feet, she spun into a spin kick. Anneis blocked that as well, grabbing her ankle. She smacked Vermillion against the floor, but didn't let go. The red clad cure tried to yank her foot out, but it was no use. She was thrown out the window. Another scream echoed the hallway.

"One down!" Anneis let out a crow.

"Merle run!" Grif's claws dug into her shoulder. Reality snapped back into focus. She grabbed her Pigment.

"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!" The transformation didn't take. No cool, refreshing feeling. No energy surging through the veins. Just cold, hard fear. _"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"_ Merle's tone took a desperate note. Her palm wrapped tighter around the stone. Nothing.

The feeling of fear sent chills through her body. Starting forward, Anneis gave a booming laugh. Merle couldn't move. She tried to will her legs to walk, but they didn't respond. Grif pushed off her shoulder shooting down the hall. A resounding crack shattered the air. Anneis grabbed the griffon out of the air by the wing. Grif tried to maneuver their body to dig their hind paws into her, but it was no use. She gave them a rough shake. "Tessur I caught a bug!"

"Enough with the games, just finish this." Tessur gave a weary sigh. From behind, the Dead-Color pulled itself up from the window. Its dress was ragged, the mask on its face skewed showing one black hole where an eye was supposed to be. Merle felt like throwing up. She took another step back.

There was no way she could win. No way at all. She couldn't transform, she couldn't fight, and she couldn't do _anything._ Ripping the Pigment from her neck, Merle extended her hand to the side. The wind from outside cut against her skin. _What am I doing? What can I do?_ Her chest heaved. Her heart threatened to spill from her throat.

Anneis stopped moving forward. "What are you trying to pull her Aero? Threating to kill yourself?"

"Do-Don't move!" Merle's whole body shook. "Or I'll- I'll throw it!"

"Huh? As if." A grin slipped onto Anneis' face. "You wouldn't." The woman stepped forward. Merle let the string slip from her grasp. Giving a shout of alarm, Anneis stilled. The Pigment stopped slipping.

"I don't… play around. We're high up. What would happen if I-I dropped it?" Neither General answered. The two shared a look, Tessur subtly nodded. The smell of paint hit Merle's nose at the same time as Anneis teleported. The Pigment slipped from Merle's grip. The grayscale woman reappeared outside, hand outstretched for the rock. Merle let out a shocked gasp, reaching out for it again.

Red overtook everything. Wet, painted ribbons enveloped Anneis. She gave a scream as she shot to the ground. Vermillion's black, gloved hand wrapped around the equally dark Pigment. She stood atop a large, curved ribbon. "Be more careful Merle." She dropped the Pigment into an outstretched hand. "There's thieves around here."

"Of course." Merle couldn't help but smile.

The Dead-Color gave a screech, effectively killing the mood. Vermillion hopped into the hallway, landing lightly. The ribbons from outside flooded inward. They were quick to wrap up the feminine Dead-Color, but it didn't stop there. They arced towards Tessur. The man gave a curse. Before they could ever touch him however, the attack stilled; becoming gray. Just like with the portal it seemed like the ribbons were stuck in time. The pallet knife (sword?) appeared in Vermillion's hands. **"Pretty Cure! Vermillion Flash Point!"**

She sliced through the ribbons with ease; gray and red alike. The sparks flew from the blade, licking at everything. The Dead-Color gave a screech as it burst into ashes. It wasn't the only thing to turn to ash however, as the ribbons did as well. It got hard to breath, Merle rose a hand to her nose. It didn't seem to affect Vermillion who continued on. She spun low, dragging the blade across the stone floor. Sparks bloomed from the blade. **"Vermillion Flash Point!"**

Tessur ducked at the last moment letting the blade arc over his head. It sliced through the door like butter. Vermillion had no time to move. From Merle's angle, she couldn't see what happened. One moment Vermillion was standing over Tessur, the next she was against the floor. Merle turned, eyes following a series of craters in the floor.

"Vermillion!" Merle ran towards her. She was dry heaving as blood spilt from her mouth. Merle called her name again, pushing back the red, styled bangs that hid her face. More blood dripped from her lips.

"I'm fine." Her eyes were focused ahead. "We need another way in." Merle could almost scream. She obviously wasn't fine! Her gaze shifted from the hall to the windows. "…I know you're afraid of heights."

"…What?" Merle didn't like where this was going.

"I won't drop you, promise."

" _What?"_

Vermillion stood on steady feet. Merle followed. They looked to Tessur who frowned as he dropped into a fighting stance. "We won't be getting pass him, we're- _I'm_ too weak." She chocked on the words. "We need another way."

The plan clicked in Merle's head. The Paintbrush appeared with a flash.

"You won't get past with that." Tessur said.

"We don't need to." Vermillion replied. With a swipe of the paintbrush, red ribbons gushed out. The arced out the window and towards a spiral tower. Merle didn't have time to think before Vermillion scooped her into her arms. With a hope they were out the window. She couldn't tell who was screaming. Herself? Vermillion? Maybe Tessur? The girl clung to the cure's chest as the air ripped around them. It pulled at her dark skin and hair.

Vermillion landed on a large ribbon. True to her word she hadn't dropped Merle. Yet. She started to run.

"You don't need to cling, I promised I wouldn't drop you." She reassured. It did nothing to stop Merle's runaway heart. She was on the verge of dying or passing out; whichever one came first. But, the fighting didn't stop just because she didn't feel good. Looking behind Vermillion's shoulder, a gray blur jumped across the ribbon.

"Anneis is coming." Vermillion turned her head at the warning. Her boots clicked as she sped up. But, the grayscale general appeared in front of them, fist pulled back to punch. Vermillion jumped over the attack. She snapped a boot forward, catching the woman right in the eye. Merle winced at the cracking noise. Anneis howled in pain, clutching at the appendage.

" _Anneis!"_ Tessur screamed his teammate's name.

They passed over the crouching woman, landing on the domed roof of the Chroma room. Vermillion's boots slowly slid down the curved edge of the roof. Merle bit back a scream, shutting her eyes tighter. _Don't look down, don't look down._ She repeated the mantra over and over. However, the ribbon stretched and steadied the cure.

"Time to let go, I need my hands." Vermillion let a shaking Merle out of her arms. She stumbled backward onto the ribbon. It was weird standing on it, like standing on a thin sheet. "Tessur is coming so I'm going to need you to step off the ribbon." Her voice had taken on that sharp, commanding tone again. Merle obeyed immediately and stumbled back onto the roof.

Both generals were on the ribbon. Anneis crouched and still clutching at her eye. Tessur had knelt beside her, hand on her shoulder. Before either of them could move Vermillion dropped the spell. It frayed, the pieces scattering to the wind. The smell of paint tinted the air. However, the two don't drop like wanted. Instead they teleport again. The sounds of boot clacking drew the two's attention across the roof.

"You'll pay for that you little wench." Anneis spat the insult out. Her hand dropped to reveal a swollen shut eye. Merle winced again.

"This ends here." Tessur shouted.

"My sentiments exactly," Vermillion muttered. "Stay here Merle." She sent a quick glance behind her before leaping into battle again. She spun in the air, slinging her leg forward. Tessur blocked easily, lashing out with his own fist. Merle couldn't do anything but watch. The two traded several blows. Vermillion dodged by mere inches every time while Tessur blocked all her attacks with ease. _Wait? Where's-_

A rough hand jolted Merle from her thoughts. Anneis slammed Merle into the ground. Stars danced before her eyes, the breath she was going to take forcibly left her lungs. Lying there dazed, she was only vaguely aware the Pigment was still in her grasp. _That… that's good._

Anneis barely took a step forward before she was taken out by a red blur. Vermillion twisted in the air, feet planted firmly into the woman's stomach. She spun and launched her off the roof. Merle could only feel hope for a second before Vermillion was taken out in a similar fashion. Merle barely had time to roll out the way before Tessur's foot slammed where her head once lay. The shingles split under the force with a series of short _cracks._

"I have to do everything myself!" He spun and grabbed Merle by the collar. "Give me the Pigment!" He was quickly losing his cool. Merle was brought eye to eye with the man. She stared at his spotted skin. Bright white against dark gray. What was that called? It was an oddly specific thing to fixate upon, especially since she was surely about to die, but all her frayed mind could do was try and recall the name.

" _I said give me the Pigment!"_ His sharp yell drew Merle back to reality. Without thinking, she grabbed at his hand. With a snap, she yanked his pinky back. Tessur let out a howl, dropping Merle. "Son of a-" he never got to finish the curse. Vermillion sliced with her sword. Red dripped against the roof tiles. The blade was held back by a bloody palm. It shook with effort as Tessur tried to push it back.

" _ **Flash Point."**_ It wasn't said with the same energy as before. Sparks dripped from the blade as red energy built up. Light exploded. Merle ducked, the waves of heat washing over her skin. When she opened her eyes, Tessur was gone. The roof had caved in where he stood. Smoke and ashes billowed in the air from the spot. "Let's finish this quickly." Vermillion, again, scooped Merle into her arms. The girl couldn't get a word in; Vermillion jumped down the hole. They landed amongst the fallen roof and into the sparsely lit room.

Merle's brain was playing catch up. _What… just happened?_ Her thoughts ran circles. Fight. Sword. Blood. Explosion. Was there something she was missing? It felt like she was missing something. "Merle don't zone out on me, I need you to focus." Vermillion set her down.

"I'm not." Merle weakly defended.

"Let's get that Pigment fixed and go…" her voice died down. Merle followed Vermillion's gaze to a pillar. No, a person. They leaned across the pillar, one hand cupping a cheek. Their hair was white and spiked to the sides of their head. Sharp bangs curled across one eye, while a lock of hair curled straight up over the other. A look of pure boredom filled their silver eyes. But, they quickly brightened up.

"Ah! Hello there!" They grinned brightly.

"Etihvv?" Vermillion hoarsely whispered.

Afterword: yaay done with another chapter. C:

* * *

Leave a comment, constructive criticism or review. I'd love to hear from the people who read and improve!


	8. The Color of Two

**Chapter eight: The Color of Two**

 _The wood of practice swords connected. With a snap, it flew out of a young girl's hands, landing in in the sand a few feet away. The opponent didn't relent, the sword snapping against her stomach next. With an oof she stumbled backwards into the sand._

 _"Come on Clancy!" Etihvv whined. They slung the fake sword over their thin shoulder. With a turn of their heel they collapsed down next to her. For a moment they were quiet. It didn't stay that way long as laughter bubbled from their lips. "Is it just me, or are you getting weaker?"_

 _"No. You're just getting stronger." Clancy pushed them._

 _"Nah, you're just getting weaker." Etihvv teased, laughing louder. They swung the practice sword again, lightly tapping her where they hit earlier. "You gotta practice more." With a grunt, Clancy sat up. She could feel the sand trickling down her back, resting in the wrinkles of her practice clothes._

 _"I've got to get going, I'm on cleaning duty again." She sighed loudly. Pulling Etihvv up, Clancy went to retrieve the lost practice sword. Slashing the weapon through the air, she could feel its power extending through her muscles. "Next time for sure! I'll get out of cleaning duty!" She jabbed the sword in the air._

 _Etihvv laughed again, a melody mixing with the wind. Clancy joined in, the laughter bouncing against the golden sand dunes._

* * *

"Etihvv?" Vermillion took a step forward. Her eyes were wide, mouth agape. It was impossible. There was no way that _they_ could be standing here. Yet, there they were; leaning over the Cleanser. Stumbling forward on unsteady feet, Vermillion tried to make her way towards them.

 _There was a wordless scream. The sword was red, but it wasn't fast enough. All she could see were the disgusting, twisted backs of Dead-Colors. Run. Run. Run._

Her body wouldn't move, hand twitching uselessly towards Etihvv. Despite knowing that she _wasn't_ there, at the fall of her home, her mind just wouldn't recognize it. The ground wasn't cold marble anymore, but instead the shifting sands; glittering white under a bleached out sky. The domed walls of the Chroma room unfolded to a blank desert. Sand as far as the eyes could see. It was like she was the only person there.

 _Can't breathe_ ; it was like something was constricting her lungs. Each breath was a difficult journey with an unfulfilling reward, only for the process to repeat. Someone was calling her name. Merle or Etihvv? She couldn't tell, the voice shifting between the two's. One second it was feminine but low (Merle) the next it was a haunting whisper of the dead.

"Clancy?"

"Vermillion?"

A mummer along the wind. It drew her attention. She wasn't transformed anymore but, when had it disappeared? Clancy couldn't remember. Her mind was racing too fast, eyes darting across the desert. There was danger, but where? Why couldn't she locate it? No matter how much she looked, how much her chest heaved; she couldn't breathe, couldn't see it.

A louder gust of words. It was definitely her name. Clancy couldn't place the voice as it was ever changing. The winds usually were like that. Something gripped her shoulder. She screamed.

The mirage ( _not_ hallucination she'd never use the word) fell apart, the walls erected themselves; solid ground settled beneath her flats; the gray ceiling replaced the washed out blue. Etihvv's hand gripped her upper arm hard. The hand was gray. With a strangled yell and shove, they fell to the floor. Clancy backed away, chest heaving for air. She still felt like she wasn't getting any, lungs burning for relief.

"You can't be here!" She finally screamed. Another mirage. _They couldn't be here. They couldn't be here._ The thought ran over and over in her head. Because she left. Ran away. Fled. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. It was always so realistic and always ended the same.

"What are you talking about?" Etihvv stepped back. "I'm right here."

 _There was a wordless scream. Run. Run. Run._

"Even if you abandoned me I'm still here." Etihvv gripped Clancy's hand hard enough to leave bruises. "You traitor."

* * *

 _Clancy glided through the castle in a daze. The people went on with their lives around her, oblivious to what was happening. No, not oblivious; there was a tension in their shoulders, in their frantic movements. Clancy passed through them like a ghost. She couldn't focus on anything, her feet moving on their own._

 _The large, ornate doors to the Chroma room came to sight. They were slightly ajar. The guards to the sides lay in a pool of their own sticky, black blood. Clancy stepped over them, a calloused hand pushing a thick door open._

 _She felt like her hand should have stained the holy door; have given some proof she was there, that she wasn't supposed to be there. But, all that happened was a slight squeak and the brush of cold air on sweaty skin. There was a long hallway, not a domed room. She passed through it quickly. There was nothing on the walls, no windows, no art; nothing. All it was, was an ordinary hall leading to an ordinary door that was slightly open as well._

 _It opened easily. She should have been shaking in fear, or feeling something, anything, because she entered the holy room without permission. Because she left all her comrades to die like Etihvv. But, all she felt was a numbness. A numbness and a slight pull at her abdomen. A pull that led her here._

 _There were only three Pigments floating around the room. The other four were with the current cures: Sienna, Lilac, Indigo, and Citrine. Etihvv should have had theirs but, the ceremony got interrupted. Just seeing the red Pigment made her feel like her insides had been carved out. There was no other way to describe the hollowness she felt._

 _A man stood in the middle of the room. He was impossibly tall and draped in a heavy, black coat. The hood was lined in a thick fluff that covered the most of the back of his head. At the creak of the door he looked her way. Monochrome. The thick fluff of the jacket hid his expression as well as most of the bottom of his face. Sharp, curled bangs almost covered his eyes. While his hair was black, the tips were white as if dipped in paint._

 _She expected him to say something. Maybe kill her where she stood, but all he did was turn. Was she so insignificant that she didn't matter? Was it that he couldn't be bothered to rid of her? Clancy could almost laugh. None of this really mattered. She should feel something standing in the same room as the enemy, but again; nothing. No palpitations in her heart. No gasps. Just a dull pain in the hollowness._

 _The Pigments spun in the room, their lights dancing across the curved walls. There were large gaps where the missing Pigments would have been. The blue Pigment passed overhead and an immense sadness weighed on Clancy._

 _That should have been hers. The pair to the red Pigment. The pair to Etihvv's._

 _"Well Queen," Monochrome's voice was oddly smooth. "This is the end. Surrender and we won't have to kill any more of your people."_

 _The green Pigment passed over head. Surrender? Death? Etihvv's limp body came to mind. They hit the ground. They don't get back up. Run. Run. Run._

 _"You cannot have the Pigments." The Queen's voice was youthful. They were total opposites, Monochrome draped in blacks and grays (true to his namesake) while the Queen wore white and was adorned in the colors of the Pigments. She was the youngest queen yet as well, barely 20 and had not been enthroned for more than half a year. Then this happened. "The Land of Canvases guards the Pigments, keeps the-"_

 _"Enough." Monochrome sharply silenced her. "We both grew up on those tales. We both know what they do. I am giving you a chance to surrender, to save your people's lives."_

 _The red Pigment passed close. Clancy's eyes latched onto the stone. The battle went on between the Queen and Monochrome. Her fingers reach up to touch the Pigment. This was theirs. This was supposed to be theirs. Etihvv._

 _Her hand curled around it._

 _Red. A second later and everything was red. Fire curled under skin, ignited veins. It lit in an empty belly, burned everything inside to a crisp. Passion. Anger. Courage. Rage. Determination. Radiance. Clancy could feel the inferno of those feelings under her skin. She gasped, feeling embers light up her throat. It should hurt. She should be screaming as it felt like she was on fire. But, she didn't. The emotions passed through her like wraiths, the haze of red dissipating._

 _Both the Queen and Monochrome turned to Clancy. Their attention directed solely on her. The Queen moved first. Raising her staff, the bright, clear crystal on top shone. Monochrome barely had time to pivot before he was encased in a bright, iridescent cage. "Quickly! Grab the other Pigments!" The Queen ordered._

 _Numbly, Clancy obeyed. She barely had time to grab the blue Pigment before the cage shattered. The crystal substance turned dull and gray like stone and shattered against the colorful floor. Monochrome whirled on the Queen, his hand grasping her throat._

 _Clancy turned from the fight and ran. A scream echoed around, high pitched and feminine. It was followed by a primal roar of something. She covered her ears and continued to run._

* * *

Merle was beyond confused. She tensely stood on the sidelines watching with wide eyes as the person (Etihvv?) accused Clancy of being traitor. She bristled at the comment, how dare they! Clancy worked harder than anyone else to restore her home. Had put her life on the line multiple times, here and on Earth.

"Trai…tor? No… no that's-" Merle had never heard Clancy stutter so much. It was like the words were too difficult for her to get out. "Is this a joke?"

"It'd be a pretty nasty joke if it was one." As Etihvv (she was sure that was their name) stepped forward, Clancy moved back. "You abandoned us Clancy, left us to die!"

"I-I," her voice was ragged.

"How could you do that? You left _me!"_ They didn't relent as they stepped into her personal space. "I thought we were friends and you left me!"

Merle was rooted to the spot. Her hands balled into fists, biting into her thighs. The one holding the Pigment stung, but the pain was little to what she felt welling in her heart. This person… just who were they? Who did they think they are? But, as much as she willed her body to move, to confront this person, the limbs wouldn't respond.

"Etihvv-"

"It's a good thing I didn't really die Clancy. At least," the colors dripped like water from their skin and clothes, "not the way you think." The colors washed away leaving a completely gray scaled person in its wake. Once the droplets hit the floor they dissipated into smoke. Unlike Anneis and Tessur, Etihvv was completely gray, silver eyes narrowed where the others were brown.

It was the final straw. Clancy tried to mouth words, a plea maybe, but all that came out was silence. She fell to the floor. It was the final straw for Merle as well. Finally, her legs moved. She ran across the room, stopping just shy of the fallen girl. Etihvv narrowed their eyes at her, slightly backing away. Even then, Merle could sense the rage coming from them.

"I was always working with Monochrome, Clancy." Etihvv talked on as if Merle wasn't there, and maybe in their eyes she wasn't. "I thought we could be friends despite that yet-"

"Shut up. You don't get to speak to her like that." There was no time to be surprised or astonished at the fact that she snapped at the newcomer. If anything, Merle was surprised at the venom that dripped from the words. It was like someone was speaking for her because there was no way this bravery was hers.

"Who the hell are you?" Etihvv reached behind them. For the first time, Merle noticed a sheath strapped to them. A sword? Who had a sword in this day and age?

"It-It doesn't matter," she stumbled over the words. As quick as the bravado came, it went.

"A bystander then? Get out of the way." The thin light reflected off the blade as it was pulled out. The hilt was ornate, trimmed with darker, silver designs and the blade itself was sharp without a hint of mar. "Or would you prefer to die now than later?"

"I'm not a bystander… I'm Clancy's friend." The words dropped in volume till Merle was practically whispering. What was she doing? Why couldn't she speak correctly? If only she could tell this person off... if only she could speak correctly once. "And- and you're going to stop talking to her like that." Merle could barely get the words out.

"Speak up a little, I can't hear you."

"I said-"

"I was kidding. No one here actually cares what you have to say." Etihvv sneered. "Not out of my way." The cold side of the blade slapped against Merle's fore arm. With a jolt, she stumbled to the right. Her heart battered against her ribs, threatening to break the bones. That was a real sword. Merle could practically envision how her blood would look on the blade.

"Clancy, give me your Pigment and we can continue like this never happened." At the words, Clancy lifted her head. Her eyes seemed vacant, as if they weren't looking directly at Etihvv, but instead through them. She made no other move to show she heard them. The red Pigment dangled from her neck, a bright red in the otherwise dim room.

 _Pigment!_ The thought hit Merle like a train. She had to recover the blue Pigment. But, seeing how close Etihvv stood next to Clancy sent shivers down her spine. Slowly, Merle backed away. Her eyes stayed glued to the pair as she methodically moved backwards. _Stay calm, work out a plan_. As Cure Aero she stood a chance… at least she hoped so.

"Etihvv…" Clancy dropped her head.

"Come on. Give me the Pigment."

Unfurling her own stone, ugly red lines cut into her palm where she held it too hard, Merle looked to the Cleanser. It was a short, flat podium with seven indentions in the top. Each hole seemed to be the size for a Pigment. With a sharp breath, she shoved the Pigment into the closest one. Energy pulsed at once. It felt like she was at the beach. In this case, it was energy she felt instead of water. Like a wave it lapped gently at her hand. It drew her closer, the foaminess tickling her palm. The energy itself traveled like a shiver over her body, engulfing her.

For a few moments she was lost in the feeling. Clancy and Etihvv were talking, but she couldn't make sense of it.

"Did you ever care… about our home?" Clancy's voice broke, "did you care about any of us?" Merle caught the words through the radio fuzz that was the energy. Even from this distance she could see the fat, heavy tears drip down Clancy's cheeks. They plodded against the tiles looking surprisingly small.

"Of course… but you ruined that."

That was it. Merle ripped the Pigment from the podium. The energy ceased to pulse, instead flowing like a river beside her veins. At the noise, Etihvv turned. Their eyes widened once they landed on what was in Merle's hand. "The other Pigment?"

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** The familiar feeling of water cascading down her body was a relief. But, it didn't quench the rage she felt inside. Never had Merle felt like this. It was like she was burning from the gut, the fire threatening to engulf her soul. With more force than necessary, Aero slammed a heel against the floor, relishing in the crack that happened. **"The color of the unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"**

"Cure Aero?" Etihvv tensed. "So you aren't just some bystander."

"I told you! I'm Clancy's friend!" Aero shouted the words. _How's that for volume,_ she seethed. Her heart drummed in her ears. Unlike the Dead-Colors, this was a person. Someone like Clancy; trained in combat.

"I don't care for cheap words," Etihvv grinned. They dropped into a defensive position, readying for any attack. Aero didn't move at first. This was different. Silver eyes stared through her as if she wasn't worth the time. A splinter of fear wormed its way through her heart. If she attacked them, she knew for a fact they'd deal twice the damage. It was in the vibe they gave off, in their off kilter gaze.

In a flash they disappeared.

On instinct Aero pushed back.

Something silver flashed through the dim air. The ground where she stood crumbled. A large, black scar opened in the floor engulfing a part of the room. Etihvv reappeared a second later. Their feet barely touched the ground before they disappeared again. _Where are they? They're gone? How? What's happening?_ The thoughts jumbled in Aero's mind. She felt a tremble of energy to the left. Dodging again, the silver flashed tearing into the ground.

Aero landed quicker this time. Pushing off her toes, she launched to the reappearing Etihvv. The sword glinted in their hand, glowing with silver energy. Her feet barely hit the ground before she dodged to the right. Etihvv made no move. The sword was idly held in a lax hand. Landing across the room, she gulped for air. It's barely been a minute, and no attacks on her part, but she couldn't get enough air.

"You can't fight if you're afraid. Or… are you just being cautious?" Etihvv taunted, slashing the sword through the air. Aero braced, ready to dodge. But, no weird silver energy appeared. With a sinking feeling in her gut, Aero knew they were right. Her eyes were drawn to the blade. The thought of it ripping through her skin… no. She could picture it dripping red instead of silver. The feeling made her insides twist so much she could retch.

But, Clancy. She risked a look towards her. The girl was slumped, but still sitting. Like before, she was a puppet with its strings cut. Slumped with no life within. Distraught, heart broken, destroyed, Aero could see the emotions etched into the girl's form.

Before she could call out to her there was a silver flash. Aero dodged backwards, the blade missing her by mere centimeters. The air from the attack brushed against her skin, a testament to how close it they were. Etihvv took another stance, body more rigid than before as they blocked Aero's view of Clancy. Finally, she called out to the other cure. Clancy didn't move, didn't respond.

Aero launched a counterattack. Her fist cut through the air, missing Etihvv. They slid to the left and slashed downward with their sword. Merle dodged, moving to recover. It was becoming a routine; dodge, dodge, and dodge. There were no openings to even get close to hit them.

In another silver flash Etihvv was gone. Aero jumped to the side, watching with fear as the ground came up in torrents. As always, they landed amidst the wreckage and moved to chase her down. Aero guided them away from Clancy. Leap by leap. If she didn't have the strength (or will) to fight, then she'd keep this away from her. It was the least Aero could do.

Her glove split in half. Blood spurt from her forearm. Aero screamed. Her feet caught the latest scar on the floor sending her sprawling. Blood pulsed and wept from arm. Aero grasped the cut with her other hand, the pain making her shout again. It did little to staunch the wound.

This was serious. They were going to kill her. It hit her a second time. This wasn't some game. This wasn't like with Dead-Colors where she was protected. This was a real fight. Etihvv rushed forward, their flats slapping the ground the only sound. Aero barely had time to stumble back, dodging the blade. Her mind was as frantic as her movements. She scarcely moved out of the way over and over. The sword grazed her other forearm, a searing hot pain driving her backwards.

They were trying to trap her, Aero realized. Each slash, expertly handled, made her move in reverse. The wall of the doomed room neared her fleeing back. At the last second, she ducked down. The blade sunk into the wall with barely a sound. Etihvv struggled with pulling their sword out, yanking to no avail. Aero's body moved on autopilot, cutting from the wall and towards Clancy. She hadn't moved an inch during this whole action, unless you counted curling up. Her head practically touched the floor, her hair a blonde curtain to hide her face.

"Clancy, come on." Aero slid to the ground. She wrung her hands, bloody hands she dully noted, on the unresponsive girl's shoulders. Giving her a good shake, Aero tried to bring her back to the real world. "You have to get up. We have to go." Distress made the words come out faster than intended. But, Aero didn't notice that. " _Get up."_

The only response was a laugh. It came from Clancy, but it didn't sound like her. She lifted her head, dull eyes staring blankly forward. In a shaking hand, a necklace hung. The Pigment swung from her fingertips; dull. With the blue Pigment, it looked as if there was something shining beneath, a hidden radiance behind corrupted stone, but that wasn't the case with the red Pigment. There was no color to it at all, like someone had chiseled some gravel to be Pigment shaped. No elegance, no radiance; nothing.

"I wanted to be the knight. I wanted to defeat the evil. But, I just help them over and over again."

"What- What happened?" Trembling hands grasped Clancy's. Blood smeared against the girl's skin, but Aero doubted she cared. "Why is-"

"I never deserved to be a Pretty Cure." Clancy's voice was surprisingly steady. Yet, there was no hint of emotion there. "Someone who abandons her teammates doesn't deserve anything."

"What are you talking about?" Aero chocked the words out.

"I wouldn't say that," Etihvv laughed, "you deserve to have the chance to make up for your mistakes."

Aero's head snapped up at the sound. Whirling around, she looked up to meet Etihvv's gaze. She never had to look up to meet someone's eyes before, being extremely tall cut out the need for that, but, kneeling there with Clancy and having to look up, another splinter of fear struck against her insides.

"You-"

"Don't speak unless you know what went on there, Aero." Etihvv punctured the sentence with a swift kick. The pain resounded through her body. She shot to the side, slamming into the ground. The ground broke as she collided, air leaving her lungs in a _woosh_ every time she bounced _._ Coming to a stop, lying there numbly, she couldn't help but think if she wasn't Aero, then she'd be dead.

"This can't even be considered a fight. Not like that one, right?" The question was directed not to Aero, but instead Clancy. She seemed to slump to the floor more. Her hand cradled the dead Pigment with little care.

* * *

 _This couldn't be happening. Clancy's heart rammed in her chest, blared in her ears. Etihvv ran next to her, one hand on their sword. Their real one. Her own hand rested on hers, the hilt digging into a sweaty palm. The rest of the platoon was already fighting, scattered across the battlefield. As far as the eye could see and more Dead-Colors roamed the area, stomping their feet, soaring through the air._

 _"We have to find Sienna!" Etihvv leapt over a large hole. They never slowed. Clancy nodded and cut across the field. Eyes scanned the area for the orange clad cure, but all she could see was gray. Gray, black, white; the colors of the Gray-Scaled Kingdom blanketed the desert. This… this is what she'd been training for. Etihvv unsheathed their sword and pointed towards the horizon. Over the cacophony of battle they screamed-"There! She's over there!"_

 _Cure Sienna flipped over a Dead-Color. Orange dust swirled in a torrent, swallowing it. She landed with a pose, her pigtails flaring behind in an unfelt wind._

 _"Cure Sienna," Clancy heaved the name out. After running that whole distance she was out of breath. Sienna turned, orange eyes narrowed._

 _"Slow them down. Not one passes." She ordered. With that, Sienna ran off, orange dust trailing behind. Stop an entire army. The ground quaked beneath as if mocking them. Clancy's breaths came out as gasps. The sword in her hand slipped out. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't d- Etihvv gripped her shoulder, their hand shaking like a leaf in a storm._

 _"We're rookies. We can't do anything," Clancy's voice broke. A peal of thunder sounded across the field. You couldn't escape the sounds of battle; Dead-Color screams and Cure attacks heavy through the air. "We have to…" have to what? Etihvv gripped her shoulder harder._

 _"As the newest Pretty Cure, I have to do something," Etihvv whispered. Their face steeled, their hand stopped shaking. A Dead-Color advanced towards the two. Slowly, it lumbered. A sword pointed in its direction; a challenge. "Clancy, we have to try." Despite the confident stance Etihvv wore, their voice was hollow. Clancy slipped to her knees. She felt like retching. The smell of smoke and paint filled the air._

 _I can't._

 _I'm scared._

 _The Dead-Color took one last step and raised a meaty arm. It brought it down, slamming the ground where Etihvv once stood. They spun through the air, sword glinting with energy. A slip of red cut into the Dead-Color, the ground behind it breaking as well and with a flash, it was gone._

 _The scar in the ground was still there._

 _'If I can do it, so can you,' Etihvv had proudly stated not even an hour ago. The ceremonial robes swirled around them, yards of fabric swishing against marble floors. 'If someone like me can become a Pretty Cure then you definitely can.' They picked at the bright, red sash across their chest. Did they really say that today? It felt like forever since it happened._

 _Clancy frantically pawed at the desert sands, trying to find her sword. Her resolve hardened. Lurching to her feet, sword gripped hard in her hands, she scanned the battlefield. There was no end to targets. They had to destroy each and every one. A final stand. She wanted to cry._

 _A cat like Dead-Color slunk forward. Its claws dug into the soft sands. The smirk all cats wear was proud on its face. Even if she wasn't a Pretty Cure, Clancy could do something. The beast jumped forward. Clancy slashed the sword through the air. A slice of colorless energy sped forward meeting the cat midair. Etihvv took the cue and cut with their own sword. Another one cleansed. "Hope for the best Clancy, we're gonna lose the fight if you don't." Etihvv outstretched a hand._

 _"We're doing this as a team."_

 _"As a team." Clancy took the outstretched hand. The ground quaked again, the many cuts in the ground growing larger. In the corner of her eye, something black moved. Letting go of the hand, she blocked the strike. Distorted limbs clasped the blade. The Dead-Color leaned forward, pushing its weight into the attack. Etihvv was a flash in dismembering it._

 _A team, the two of them couldn't go down if they were a team._

 _The Dead-Color let out a scream, the smell of paint coated the air. Clancy blocked another attack. The two quickly fell into a messed up routine. Block. Stop. Dismember. Block. Stop. Cleanse. Red energy flared across the gray scared fields. Heat and fire was a constant companion, scorching through the enemies. Like a snake, Etihvv slipped into the chaos. Striking from below, striking from the sides, they constantly waited for an opportunity._

 _Red energy dripped from their blade and seemed to fall from their skin. The energy stained their face, their clothes. Fitting as they were the new Cure Vermillion. A flash of orange drew Clancy's attention. Cure Sienna stopped three Dead-Colors with a wall of orange energy. She seemed to hold it for a second before it shattered like spun glass. She collapsed to the ground, transformation flickering._

 _"Sienna!" Clancy's scream was lost in another._

 _She turned. The world slowed. Etihvv twisted in the air, mouth agape. Their sword was red, but it wasn't fast enough._

 _Things lurched fast forward. Four Dead-Colors swarmed them, throwing them to the ground. Etihvv didn't have time to scream again._

 _"…Etihvv?" If the world wasn't gray already, it would have been then. The Dead-Colors overtook the limp body, hiding it from view. All she could see were the disgusting, twisted backs of Dead-Colors. She called out their name again. But, in her hollow chest, she knew. She knew they weren't getting up. Even if she called their name, they would not respond. The thought overtook everything._

 _Etihvv wasn't getting up._

 _Her feet were moving before she could register it. Numb. Her whole body felt numb like she was not fully there._

* * *

"Now come on, give me your Pigment. You don't need it," their tone was surprisingly gentle. A honeyed deception. The world spun before Aero's eyes, but even then she could pinpoint exactly where the prick was. "It was mine originally too you know, think of this as giving it back to its owner."

 _What?_ Aero struggled out of the crater. Every muscle screamed in protest, her arms especially. The blood still hadn't stopped. It splattered against the tiles as the blue clad cure strained to drag herself up. The world spun, but it wasn't due to the kick. Who cared about whose Pigment it was originally, it didn't matter. The thought sluggishly came to her along with a few choice curses.

"I can't believe you corrupted it yourself," laughter rang out through the room, "maybe you're one of us too Clancy!" There was an eerie, cheerful note to their voice.

"She's nothing like you!" Aero gritted the words out. But, there was that little uncertainty. Something inside faltered; her belief, her trust, her heart; she didn't believe in Clancy. Couldn't fully trust her.

The Pigment swung freely around Etihvv's fingers.

The little shard of doubt fully cemented, Aero's heart dropped.

In a blink, Etihvv gripped Aero by the collar. They heaved her upward till they were eye to eye. An off kilter smile stretched across their face. "Guess you were wrong huh, she betrayed you just like she did me."

Aero couldn't get a word in. Silver energy spilled from Etihvv's hands and collected at their fingertips. "I'll get rid of this for you Clancy!" Their hands turned a bright silver. The last thing Aero saw was a silver glare.

* * *

 _How long would she have to deal with this? The scrapes on her face didn't hurt much, at least not compared to the scrapes on her soul. For the umpteenth time Clancy cursed her eyes. How they were silver. How they were the banner of the enemy. She sniffled and shrunk tighter into a small ball._

" _Why are you sitting all the way over here?" The voice drew Clancy from her thoughts. She looked up from her drawn up legs and saw a kid. They had messy white hair that curled from the sides of their hair and dark, brown skin._

 _"It's none of your business." Clancy curtly replied. She promptly sank back into her knees. If she spoke anymore she was afraid her voice would crack._

 _"Well… if someone's in pain I'm gonna make it my business!" The kid responded quickly._

 _"Go away," the muffled voice said. Why couldn't this kid leave? Clancy just wanted to cry in peace and go home. Even at the Pretty Cure base she was picked on. And the other kids were right. Someone with silver eyes couldn't become a Pretty Cure and shouldn't be allowed to even try._

 _"You've got silver eyes," the voice cut deep. Clancy froze. Almost instinctively she curled tighter, trying to blot out the next words. No doubt it'd be another taunt. Why couldn't they leave her alone? "I've got silver eyes too!"_

 _Those… weren't the words she expected. Looking up, with a sniffle, Clancy noted that it was true. They did. Bright, silver eyes that shone with joy. The kid dropped to their knees, leaning till they were a hair's breadth away._

 _"We both got silver eyes… so that means we should both be friends!" A smile stretched across the kids face. Clancy leaned back, but her back pressed against the tiled wall. She'd picked a pretty terrible place to curl up in; the corner. There was no way to back away to get some air._

 _"My names Etihvv! What's yours?"_

 _She didn't answer at first. Finally, with a hesitant smile, she whispered, "Clancy."_

* * *

 **Afterword: This chapter gave me so much trouble! I rewrote it and rewrote it and deleted scenes and rearranged paragraphs. I'm almost proud of how it came out… almost.**

 **Do I repeat diction a lot? I feel like I do, but I'm not sure. If you want to leave a review / constructive criticism of how to get better, or if I repeat diction, I would really appreciate it! Till then later~**


	9. Chapter 9

The flare of silver died, returning the room to the darkness from before. With unfocused eyes, Clancy looked to Etihvv. Was it really them anymore? She couldn't recognize their back, like they were a completely different person.

"Woo! That's done with." Turning on their heel, Etihvv faced Clancy with a bright grin. The red Pigment rested below their collar bones, although Clancy doubted it could be called _red_ anymore. Corrupted. She had corrupted it. She couldn't even be called a Pretty Cure anymore, even if she wanted. Pretty Cure were the knights of light, they didn't—

"What… did you do?" She hoarsely asked.

"Hmm? Finally regain your voice?" Quickly crossing the short distance, Etihvv crouched down to eyelevel with Clancy. "I got rid of Aero."

"Think of this as your first favor back to me, 'kay?" A rough, calloused hand ruffled Clancy's blonde locks. "About a hundred more of these and we can go back to being friends."

 _Friends?_

 _You left them to die._

 _You let Merle…_

An intense wave of _something_ washed over Clancy. She fell forward, one hand grasping at her mouth. Shoulders shook as her fingers ground their tips into the tiles. She had…

She had…

What had she'd done?

A wave of heat washed across the tiles, blanketing the room in a sweltering fervor.

She had let Merle down. Let her fight Etihvv alone. Blood bloomed under her nails, spilling onto the tiles in small puddles. She was too late again. Too slow. In making the decision, in making the turn. Clancy wanted to scream. It was like she was stuck in a cycle, doomed to repeat and make the same mistakes over and over again. Why was this the result?

"Hey, are you gonna stay on the floor forever? We've got places to be." Clancy's head snapped up at Etihvv's voice. Even looking straight at them, she couldn't recognize them. _A trick? Etihvv would never do this._ Even if she wanted to believe it, she knew it wasn't so.

Clancy struggled to her feet. Her body felt drained, her mind a frayed mess, but even then she still had to move. Move for what? She let everyone down, again. Let Merle die just like the _Queen._ Any resolve that was building up shattered as Clancy's legs slipped and her knees cracked against the stone.

"You—"

"We really do have places to be," said Etihvv. "So let's save the catching up for later, 'kay." Something red drew Clancy's gaze upward. Fixed upon a simple string was the cleansed red Pigment. Even from afar Clancy could feel the heat radiating off it. She was inexplicably drawn towards it, but also slightly repulsed. The blood that was spilled for it, was it really worth it?

It pulsed and flared with color, shining over the gray of Etihvv's skin. They took a step forward and Clancy had to will herself to not flinch back.

"What did you really do with Merle?" Clancy's voice was hoarse like she hadn't spoken in ages.

"Who? Oh, Aero?" Etihvv stopped walking forward. "I sent her back through a gate. To the one you entered from or somewhere similar." They scratched at the back of their head almost sheepishly. "I still haven't got the hang of jumping around without gates, especially with others," Etihvv said. "But, don't tell Tessur or Anneis that, I need them to think I'm super, ultra-powerful!"

Both relief and anger filled Clancy. Relief at the fact that Merle was alive; anger at the childish way of speaking. There wasn't humor in their actions. Only purposeful endangerment. _Etihvv wasn't callous. Why did they become this way?_

"Now come on." Cold hands grasped Clancy by the shoulders, hoisting her up. Clancy fought weakly, but got away easily.

" _No."_

"Easy, I'm not going to hurt you," said Etihvv.

"Like you didn't hurt Merle?"

"You did too," Etihvv quickly countered.

Clancy's mouth shut with an audible click. Her hands curled into fists against her thighs. The action hurt, her nails screaming in agony. She messed up, she knew that. But, she had the chance to right her wrongs. She _had_ to hope she did. But, what would Merle think? She'd probably blame herself and not Clancy, which was just the way she was. She _hated_ that about Merle, always thinking so little of herself. If anyone was a screw up it was her.

"I..." How was she supposed to defend herself? _Why am I trying to defend myself?_

"You're such a hypocrite, you know that?" Etihvv stepped forward. "Always talking about wanting to be a shining knight, but betraying the ones who care about you. Poor Merle, she just wanted to help you, but you couldn't even see that. Too wrapped up in your own little world— your own problems to see her own.

You pride yourself on being a hero, but you help the enemy. You helped _me_ over your friend."

"You're my friend too." Clancy's voice cracked. Throughout their whole speech, Etihvv had gotten closer and closer. If she was thinking straight, Clancy might have reached for her Pigment, but instead her hands wrapped around the collar of Etihvv's shirt, dragging them down. Her bloody nails scrapped at the fabric, dying it red. "You're both my friends! How could I choose between the two of you?"

 _How could you make me choose?_

"Hmm, didn't you already though?" If they were bothered by how close she was, Etihvv didn't show it. "Not helping Aero, staying by my side." Their cold hands once again wrapped around Clancy's wrists. With little effort they pried her hands off them.

She couldn't come up with a retort. They were right. She had abandoned Merle, left her to fight an enemy with almost a decade of experience over her. All because she didn't want to face Etihvv. And even now she couldn't. The words she wanted to say wouldn't come out. The emotions she wanted— anger, hatred even— wouldn't form.

A frown formed unconsciously, the jeering from a childhood long gone ringing in her ears.

 _You have silver eyes! How gross, are you really from here?_

The grief that filled her left her insides empty.

* * *

The clock ticked in the otherwise silent room. A constant metallic click that helped keep Merle grounded. Complete silence was accusing and suppressing, acting as if it knew all her mistakes. The little noise kept those feelings at bay and dragged her back when her thoughts began to spiral. And boy, did they spiral.

Merle curled tighter on her bed, the blankets pulled taut against her body. She wanted to disappear or leave reality, if only for a little bit. Tears freely spilt down her cheeks into an already damp pillow. She was in her dorm so she could cry whenever she wanted, but the thought brought no comfort. After the bright, silver flash she didn't know what happened or even where she was.

Lying disoriented on some soft ground, her memories were a jumble. Like scattered puzzle pieces they made a disjointed picture, giving off the barest hints of something coherent. And of course with every puzzle it started to come together. Merle was behind the abandoned building of the school—when classes shrunk the building wasn't needed anymore— lying in the untrimmed grass. It was night, the full moon a shining disk above, but what day?

She was shaking.

 _What does it matter?_ The questions plagued her endlessly.

Merle began to sob until the pressure on her chest was relieved. But, even then the pressure on her heart wasn't. Her emotions were too mixed; the heartache just as potent as the anger at Clancy's actions. But, anger was a double sided knife, carving into her own chest at her own actions. How she hadn't been able to rouse Clancy or even help her friend.

And then the past slammed into her like a freight train.

Etihvv had beaten her. More importantly Clancy had betrayed her.

No. Betrayal was too harsh of a word. Betrayal had the undertones that Clancy had done it on purpose. She had just… not helped. Again, the thought brought no comfort. It seemed like every thought Merle had just hurt her more than helped. But, that wasn't anything new. So she tried to think of everything except the fight and of nothing. It was a waste of time.

Merle pictured a blank room first, everything else besides the image falling out of mind. It stayed stable for a second till she realized the walls were white. Etihvv. She'd never be able to look at the color the same way.

The blanket was becoming a hot noose around her body as Merle curled tighter and tighter. Held taut by the blanket her limbs ached in protest. Not that she was going to be moving anytime soon. No, just like for the past three days she was going to stay cocooned on the bed. _Maybe I'll change if I stay here long enough_ ; Merle grumbled slightly, _become nothing, but a bug._

Rapid knocking interrupted her thoughts. Merle slightly lifted her head, but ultimately dropped it back on her damp pillow. For the first time in three days someone was visiting. What a joke. Was it a teacher? The principle? One of Monochrome's followers? The thought seized her. What if it was Anneis or Tessur come to finish the job?

She couldn't stop shaking. Merle struggled against the blankets for a few tough seconds. Finally she escaped the prison, her sweaty skin meeting air.

"Merle? I know you're in there," a muffled voice said just beyond the door. Merle willed herself to stop shaking. Sylvia. _I don't know which is worse, that it's her and not one of Monochromes followers or that I never thought of her_. Not that she thought about the girl often, Sylvia didn't even like her.

"Open this door." The door shook in place with each rapid knock, the wooden middle slightly bulging inward. Merle didn't move, instead lying back on the bed. Maybe if she didn't respond she'd go away _. Let me waste away._ She thought bitterly towards the other girl. _I deserve it._

"I have the master key, don't make me use it," Sylvia threatened. A sigh left Merle's lips, but she still made no move towards the door. _Use it._

The door opened with a bang. Light filtered in from the hallway in thick, straight lines right across Merle's face. She squinted her eyes, eventually bringing a hand to block it. It's been days since she's seen light, especially bright light like that.

Sylvia stepped in, eyes quietly scanning the room. She frowned at Merle's desk, the wooden top barely discernable from the mess, and continued to frown till her gaze reached Merle. Sylvia's face softened into a look that Merle could not identify. Her voice lost its earlier ferocity as she spoke, "Merle."

"What are you doing?" The question wasn't phrased like one. It was phrased like when someone knew what was going on and asked only to be polite. But how could she know? Sylvia wasn't a part of her life. She didn't even like her; she was only visiting because it was her duty. Merle fell under her responsibility. That was it.

Sylvia flipped the light switch on. The room flooded with fluorescent light making Merle shut her eyes.

"Don't you think you've locked yourself in here long enough?"

"Please go." Merle wasn't in the mood to deal with people.

"No way, now tell me what's wrong." Sylvia walked forward, stopping just shy of the base of the bed. Merle let her arm drop a little and peeked at the dorm manager. She wore the school uniform and had her bag with her, was it time for school already?

The bell rang distantly, answering the question. Merle shielded her eyes from the light again with a frown. If Sylvia stayed longer she'd be late to school. _And it'd be my fault_. Lately, it seemed like everything was Merle's fault. The bed creaked under new weight. Something brushed back the multitude of hair that was Merle's bangs causing her eyes to snap open.

"Not a fever," Sylvia said, leaning more into Merle's personal space. "What's wrong with you?"

Merle swatted the hand away. As if she could tell her. Her heart felt heavy again, heavy enough to break through her chest and out her back. _Wouldn't that be nice, to be able to live without feeling, even if it were for just a little bit._

"You can't skip school for a week," said Sylvia as she finally gave Merle some space. Who cares about school? _I failed to protect Clancy or even help her. There's a man coming to control this planet. Who cares? Who cares? Who cares?_

A multitude of questions left the dorm manager's mouth when Merle didn't answer, all with that stern, lecturing voice she took with her often in the mornings. Most were about how she shouldn't skip, how if she was having problems to talk to her. What a joke. She only was talking to her because she was dorm manager. She didn't care for her personally, how could she?

"Come on, get it off your chest." Sylvia rubbed Merle's shoulder. Merle sniffled and finally noticed that she was crying.

"Please," she sucked in a ragged breath, "leave."

Another crying spell. Merle rubbed at her raw eyes, the skin burning in irritation.

"I'd be a terrible person if I did."

The tears left a bitter trail down Merle's cheeks.

* * *

"Absolutely not," Tessur gritted his teeth. For the past half hour he'd been arguing with Etihvv. Both were obstinate in their positions, refusing to even listen to the other.

"Why not?" Etihvv crossed their arms. How many times had Anneis heard that question? Too many to count. The two of them were arguing over the fate of the Pretty Cure; Vermillion. After the ambush at the Chroma room, Etihvv had brought her back. They were eerily cheery, grasping the girl around the shoulders and dragging her beside them like a child with their favorite toy. When asked about the other cure— Aero— all they would say was that she was 'dealt with'.

"She's our enemy, now go lock her up." Tessur crossed his arms. Anneis leaned forward on the white couch, shifting the bag of ice over her eye. Back and forth the two argued and it was beginning to get on her nerves. It didn't help that despite half her face being frozen, her eye refused to stop flaring in pain.

"Yeah, and rough her up a little too." She threw in her two cents.

"Enough Anneis," Tessur sighed, rubbing at his temples. She frowned and looked to his hand. The bandage had a blotchy, red line where it should be white. With a scoff, she looked away. It wasn't like she was the only one complaining about injuries.

"I think you both are overlooking a great opportunity," said Etihvv. With a slight yank, Vermillion stumbled next to the taller kid. For a moment it looked like she was going to say something, but instead her head dropped. "We got a hostage now! If Aero gets too tough for you both to beat then we'll just threaten Clancy." They ended their decree with a sung note. Anneis bristled, her fist threatening to crush the bag of ice.

"There's a thing called morals Etihvv, please acquaint yourself with them," said Tessur as he eyed the kid with disgust. "Plus, there are rules when taking prisoners."

"That's funny." With a Cheshire grin, Etihvv pulled Vermillion closer to them. "I'm just trying to use our resources to their fullest potentials so we don't lose again."

Lose. Is that how they were seeing it? True, it wasn't like the crushing defeat of the Land of Canvases, but it was still a win. Anneis frowned. Was she trying to fool herself? What happened was merely stopping the objective, it could barely be called a win. Even then, they didn't stop Aero from recovering her Pigment, the one she tried so hard to corrupt.

"If we're just gonna argue in circles, I'm leaving." Etihvv turned on their heel, dragging Vermillion along with them.

"We're not done here," said Tessur as he marched after them.

 _Idiots,_ Anneis leaned back into the couch. A cold fury coiled in the pit of her stomach. _It wasn't an absolute victory._ All her thoughts led back to that notion. As a solider she should be happy that they all got out alive, but she couldn't even begin to feel that way.

For now she'd just wait till Tessur gave the word. Wait for the next plan, the next mission. _Next time,_ she placed the ice over her black eye, n _ext time I'll crush everything._

* * *

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" Sylvia probed again. Merle numbly shook her head. All remaining energy she had was gone, evaporated along with the tears. Of course, she was still sad, the deep aching in her chest remaining, but Merle wasn't going to lie and say she didn't feel better.

"Being stuck in a room all day is bad for your health, why don't we go get a bit of fresh air?" Sylvia slipped off the bed. Deft fingers brushed away imaginary dust while she waited for Merle to move. Except that Merle never did. She sunk lower in the bed and turned her head to not look at the other girl. When she noticed Sylvia said, "Come on. Don't make me drag you out."

"Please leave," Merle spoke slowly.

"You think I'd leave when I see someone in pain?" Sylvia crossed her arms. "Do you seriously think that?" It wasn't that Merle thought that, it was that she hoped she would. How could she articulate the words and just tell the girl to leave. Especially in a way so the other girl wouldn't hate her more than she already did.

Listlessly, Merle sat up. Her curls slipped past her sharp shoulders in thick waves obscuring her face. Sylvia tensed, almost stepping back. A pointed glare was aimed at her, black eyes drilling holes into the dorm manager. This time, she did step back.

"Leave." Merle tried to keep her voice level, but failed. If Sylvia was going to come in here because of her responsibility— not because she cared for her, than Merle was in every right to push her out. And if she didn't leave, well, no one could blame her for getting even angrier. She didn't need superficial friendships. Especially after how she saw the real ones end.

"Fine," Sylvia said quietly. "Just know you can talk to me if you need to."

With that, she turned and walked out. The door clicked quietly; darkness filling the room once more. Like a thick blanket it descended down upon Merle. She sank, her back arching forward almost painfully. She felt weary, but still angry. The emotions waged war on the inside, fighting for her full attention. What was she supposed to do?

"Just stop thinking… please," she begged.

More thoughts emerged. Thick, shadowy ones dredged from the corner of her mind; flares of others, burning no brighter than embers. More and more piled becoming a huge colorful parade of reasons that this was all Merle's fault. It wasn't hard to argue with the fact either. Slumping even further— her back still protesting— she let out a whine.

What could she have done differently? Why did this happen? She'd asked the question earlier, but it required a second look. And a third. And a fourth. Merle collapsed onto her side and onto the messy bed.

"I'm terrible." She couldn't even defeat one enemy on her own, especially when it mattered. She couldn't make her voice count to Clancy, especially when she knew the other girl needed her. And now she was unnecessarily rude to Clancy. How was she supposed to talk to people when she couldn't see how they worked; when a smile on their faces could be two-faced?

"Clancy…" Merle buried her head in the stale blanket. It was damp against her skin, soaking up all her tears and more. Her face was so open, reflecting what she was feeling on the inside. _Even until the end._ Even if Merle couldn't remember her face too clearly, she'd never forget that last look. How Clancy just looked through her like she was nothing.

All her thoughts were interrupted by a bell. It shrilly rang in the distance. Merle sat up, finally noticing how empty her stomach felt. That was the first lunch bell, maybe it'd be okay if she snuck down there. She didn't want to see people— or be seen by them, but something that wasn't a granola bar sounded good.

Slipping on a wrinkled uniform, Merle walked towards the door. But, her hand hovered just above the knob, never really grabbing it. Was a warm, actually cooked, meal worth everyone's eyes and thoughts? Wouldn't they all just be looking at her?

The only argument against the logic was her stomach grumbling loudly. What a weak argument. Merle sighed, pressing her head against the doorframe. It wasn't worth it. She couldn't take their eyes on a regular days, what made her think she could take it now? Plus, she might see Sylvia again. A warm meal wasn't much of an incentive against the dorm manager's glare or fake friendship. Merle's eyes traveled downward, locking onto the shining, blue Pigment that hung loosely from her neck.

She had half a mind to rip it off and chunk it to the other side of the room. _This is all its fault._ This whole thing was a mistake. What could one person do? Especially with such halfhearted resolve. _Trying to protect someone when you can't even protect yourself. You're so stupid._ Yet that halfhearted resolve also stopped her from throwing it away.

Whenever Merle looked at it she could feel her heart twist. The Pigment represented a core emotion, but not only that, it was the only way to save the Land of Canvases. Merle wasn't even going to touch that can of worms.

With a sigh, Merle lightly tapped her head against the door. What was she going to do? It was much easier with Clancy making all the decisions.

And just like that, the world filtered gray behind her eye lids in waves. Feeling weak at the knees, Merle hit the ground with a gasp of air. Where once was colors, although drab, was now gray. A breath caught in Merle's lungs leaving her chocking.

What the hell.

Her hand moved on its own, grasping the Pigment tightly.

 _Why is this happening?_  
-

Afterword: 7/13/16

Rewrote a little, fixed some stuff, still bad tho.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

For the first few seconds, Merle didn't move. She sat numbly on the floor, vaguely trying to decipher what was happening. Then, as always, things shifted into fast forward. One moment she was on the floor, the next she was moving. Feet pounded in the eerily silent halls, racing all the way down to the lunchroom. Across the many wooden tables lay the students. Some were hunched over, faces either nestled into their arms or into quickly cooling bowls of food.

Merle grimaced and looked away from them. Was Monochrome's followers attacking so early because she was alone? Or maybe because she was vulnerable? Giving a shake of her head, Merle grabbed the Pigment. They were clearly coming after the Pigment, the last one they needed. _Maybe you should just give it to them;_ a traitorous, tired voice filled her mind. _Be done with it._ At the thoughts her insides twisted uncomfortably.

"Oh, there you are." Merle's head snapped up at the voice. Across the large room, leaning against the glass doors was Tessur. He pulled at the cuff of his black jacket, not looking at Merle. "Did you take so long because you had to think for yourself for once?" He punctured the end of his sentence by finally looking up with a glare. Merle bristled, but made no comment.

"No need to be silent, I actually came to talk." He gave a sigh and moved from the door. He stepped over and on the students, not bothering to redirect his steps over their splayed fingers or limbs. Merle took a step back as he approached, a deep frown etched on her face. Talk? What was this about? _The Pigment obviously. Or, maybe Clancy?_ Merle squashed the spark of hope beneath her heel before it could fully form. She wasn't going to be hurt, not again.

As if noticing her apprehension, Tessur stopped walking forward. A girl was slumped beneath him, her fingers being stepped on. Merle noticed, but she doubted he did. And even if he did, he obviously wouldn't care, would he. _They're not good people, they hurt Clancy and took over the Land of Canvases._ _They tried to hurt me._ The last thought didn't bother Merle as much as she thought it would. Even so, did she even want to listen to what he had to say? The only reason she came down was because… because… well, she didn't know. It was just an involuntary action.

"-so what do you say?" Tessur spoke. Great, she missed it. Not that he was saying anything important she supposed.

"Where's the Dead-Color?" Merle asked instead.

"Nowhere, I haven't made one," Tessur said. "I just needed an enclosed space to speak with you."

Merle's hand tightened around the Pigment. Again he said that he wanted to talk to her. She couldn't talk with people of her own race, what made him think she'd be able to talk to him? _Or want to._

"Any thoughts? Any curses you want to spit? Other Cures would love a chance like this, you know?"

"I'm not… the other Cures," said Merle, finally getting her thoughts under wrap. Those cures tried and died for their home. Merle couldn't even protect one person. They were heroes, she was a failure.

"Good. That will make things easier." He shifted his legs, finally stepping off the poor girls fingers, and held a hand out. "I'll get straight to the point if that's all right with you. Stop being a Pretty Cure. You've got no reason to continue fighting, especially by yourself." Tessur continued on, not waiting for Merle to speak. "You're out of your depth and outnumbered. I think it'd be best if you just give us the Pigment."

"Give… it?" The words felt foreign in Merle's mouth. He was asking her to just hand it over?

"Yes," Tessur gave a soft sigh, the tension from his body sliding off. "Just give it up. You've said yourself, you have no ties to the Land of Canvases when we first met and that hasn't changed. There is no reason to continue fighting us like this." Tessur paused, then continued with a faint smile. "Humans weren't supposed to be involved anyways. That Pigment probably chose you out of desperation, not out of heroics."

His last words were the final nail in the coffin. Merle flinched back as if punched. Not supposed to be involved in the first place? Her gaze dropped to her feet, head too heavy to lift any longer. _He's not wrong,_ she thought bitterly. She was a coward. Someone who only followed what Clancy said.

Even the trained warrior, Vermillion who hoped and tried _so hard_ couldn't fight any longer. The Guardian of the Pigments— Grif— was gone, captured as well. Merle was just a kid. A kid who couldn't do anything right.

Her eyes shut in vain, trying to keep the tears at bay. Who was she to even try? What was the point?

 _The Land of Canvases._ The gray scaled landscape filled her mind's eye. The wind still frozen mid breeze; the flowers too heavy to lift their heads to a washed out sky. The people sleeping, never to wake again. Did those people deserve that fate? Stripped of their emotions— their _self_ and to remain that way because she was a coward? Did that little girl who slept on the bench deserve this?

Didn't Merle say she was going to burn that image in her mind?

That wasn't all that was at stake either. Earth and her family were in danger as well. Her mother and father, the students at school, none of them knew about this. About aliens warring over _stones._ Could Merle really bear the weight of them losing their selves? Could she actually let two planets (and who knew what else) die because of her?

"All this over some stupid rocks," Merle said.

"Some stupid rocks indeed," Tessur agreed.

Was Tessur weary of this as well? Tired of fighting with half-hearted resolutions? _Probably not, he is a solider._

But she wasn't. Merle didn't like seeing people hurt, whether they were from this planet or not. That was all.

Merle spoke slowly, her eyes never rising from her feet, "I have little experience and no personal ties to the Land of Canvases, but-" her throat tightened almost to the point where she couldn't speak. "But, the Pigment didn't choose me out of desperation. Out of the fear it would be lost to you. It chose me because I was willing to help. "

Merle lifted her head. "I won't give the Pigment to you. I don't care whether or not I have no connections to the Land of Canvases. If you're doing wrong and I have the power to stop you, then I will." One of her mother's sayings— ripped from an old comic book series— left her mouth. And maybe, a really slim maybe, a braver Merle would be fighting in the future instead of this cowardly her. A Merle who could right these wrongs.

Tessur didn't move. His gaze narrowed, a small frown tugging at his lips.

 _"What."_

"I said I won't be giving it up," Merle repeated softly.

"Where is the logic in this? You don't even care for the Land of Canvases! You're out numbered, you have no skills," Tessur's voice rose in volume the more he spoke till he was almost yelling. "Why would you want to continue to fight?"

"I do care for the Land of Canvases. I was wrong when I said I didn't. I was wrong to not care for a land your people destroyed." Guilt flooded her body, making Merle drop her gaze to her feet again. How could she have been so callous? Yet, even now that disgusting whisper in the back of her head spoke; _you aren't doing this for them. You're doing this for you. You just don't want to face the consequences._

"I don't need to use logic to decide this," Merle spoke in haltering words.

 _You don't really care._

"Then I'll take that Pigment by force!" Tessur threw a hand out. "Strip away your soul! Rise and be reborn, Dead-Color!" The usual waves accompanying the Dead-Color weren't there. Still, Merle's head snapped up at the words. There was a pull of something behind her. Tessur shut his hand and then like he was reeling something in, yanked backwards. The pull became stronger.

Like before with Anneis's, Tessur's Dead-Color began to tug itself out of a poster. Paint splattered against the floor and walls as an oversized hand scratched against the wall. Merle turned fully, watching with rapt eyes as impossibly large, white limbs pulled themselves out.

 **"Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** The words left Merle's mouth before she could stop them. The transformation took place in mere seconds, her rumpled school uniform becoming that of a cure's. **"The color of the unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"**

Before the Dead-Color could fully pull itself out, Aero launched herself forward. She wasn't like Vermillion or the other Cures, she wasn't trained in combat. And yes, it may be a little disgraceful to them or the enemy to attack something that couldn't attack back, but she didn't quite care. She needed every advantage possible. So attacking the Dead-Color couldn't defend itself was totally alright in her book.

Short, heeled boots dug into the top of the pyramid shaped Dead-Color. It gave a screech and recoiled, but Aero didn't relent. The moment she touched down on the tiled floor, her fist was flying. While her arm didn't hurt anymore from the stab wound—the pain receding on her second day in self-exile—Aero could still feel the punch aggravate the scar. She pulled back again, hissing in pain through clenched teeth.

"Not even letting it have a fair chance, you're definitely not like the other cures," Tessur said from behind. Aero couldn't tell if he was taunting her or not. She tried not to focus on his words, instead honing in on the still emerging Dead-Color. Just as Aero raised her fist for another blow against one of the flat sides, a hand slammed into her. Aero hit her backside against a table, the food and trays flying with her into the air as she was launched towards the other side of the room.

Before Aero could get her bearings, the window crashed in an array of twinkling glass, sending her outside and against the dirt. Rolling to a stop, not too far away from the lunchroom, she let out a groan. The pain quickly faded, leaving no remnants that she was thrown out the window. _I guess that solves how I'm getting the Dead-Color outside,_ Aero stood quickly at the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Dead-Color this time was based off the food pyramid, large cartoonish hands erupting from the sides as well as legs from below; despite this there were no eyes. Nor a mouth. Appearing lightly beside it was Tessur who eyed it critically. "Get rid of her," he said.

The food pyramid started forward. Aero did not run to meet its attacks, instead lingering back. It wasn't until the first swipe that she actually moved. With a chocked yelp, Aero ducked down and let the hand pass above. This didn't stop the swift kick that connected with her chest. The air in Aero's lungs left in a wheezing gasp as she stumbled back.

She should have hit the ground, not being able to breathe, but that never happened. A moment later she could take a large gulp of air. Once again Aero was grateful for that aspect of Pretty Cure powers. Her body didn't register the pain, at least not right now.

The next few attacks she dodged by either sidestepping or ducking (keeping mindful of its feet those times). The punches or kicks were always just a few inches too close for comfort. Each time a white fist came near, Aero would flinch back and dodge farther than necessary. She was sure Tessur had noticed by now, the thought bringing nothing except fear.

 _Get yourself together,_ Aero scolded herself. Why was she so scared? It wasn't like this was the first time in a fight? _Except I'm alone._ The realization brought Aero to a halt. She didn't see the attack coming till it was too late. The cartoonish fist slammed into her face sending Aero crashing across the ground. Dirt and grass clumps smeared across Aero's already dark face and tangled into her electric blue hair. Despite this, she made no move to get up or rub it off.

 _I'm alone. There's no one to watch my back. If I fall no one's going to help me up._ Tears welled in her eyes; sniffles echoed across the silent fields. Finally gathering the energy, Aero scrubbed a hand roughly across her eyes. The tears stung, but there was no time for this. She was _sick_ of crying as well. Crying and crying and crying and never doing anything about it

Aero hated how weak she was.

"Realizing how futile this all is?" said Tessur. "Feel like giving up yet?"

Aero disregarded his words, trying to tune him out. She didn't have time to listen to his taunting— she was sure that was what he was trying to do— and had to focus on the Dead-Color. There was no doubt that later she'd go over and over the words he said until they imprinted in her ears. But, this wasn't the time.

"Come on, you can't fight. You haven't even tried to throw a single punch," Tessur sneered. All Aero could hear was the mirrored tone in Etihvv's comment: Y _ou can't fight me if you're afraid._ Her hands curled into fists. Why was she such a coward? Why couldn't she ever attack back? Because she was weak?

Even then, Aero stood.

The Dead-Color started again. Aero blocked the first hit, the attack reverberating through her arms. She pushed the limb backward, pulled her own back and swung. It wasn't a preemptive strike nor against something that couldn't hit back. Her fist slammed into the Dead-Color's side, sending it shooting across the field.

Even as it slammed into the ground a sense of disbelief flooded Aero's mind. She had actually done it. She'd fought back with no one's help. The disbelief didn't vanish when she blinked. It still didn't vanish when she stared at the still curled fist. Slowly, Aero unfurled the hand and stared. The last time she'd thrown a real punch it hadn't hit. Etihvv had been too fast.

Happiness didn't burst forth, but something akin to it warmed Aero's cheeks. She could fight back. She had a chance. Somehow, Aero pushed back the fear and let a sense of calmness settle over her frayed nerves. _Defeat the Dead-Color. That should be feasible._ With the goal in mind, her eyes scoured the long, stretched crater in the ground to the now getting up monster.

Scanning the surroundings, she spied all the trees scattered along the pathway. Light on her feet, Aero darted across the field and towards the nearest one. Like a dog to a bone the Dead-Color gave chase. At the last second, Aero turned away from the tree. The monster continued on, ramming into and over the tree. A loud, splintering sound filled the area as it bulldozed over the trunk; bark and branches snapped, raining down from above.

Aero deftly dodged the larger ones, letting the small ones tangle themselves in her hair and clothing. A sense of triumph filled Aero, but only for a moment. The Dead-Color was up in a second, hands curled around the trunk like a baseball bat. It swung at the blue Cure, branches coming off in waves at the sheer force.

Aero jumped up, tucked her legs out of the way of the tree's reach then rocketed down. It was like fighting the octopus Dead-Color all over again. She snapped her heel where the Dead-Color's eyes would have been. Even without a mouth it made a noise like a discordant scream as it fell backwards. Aero hit the ground with a clean landing, already moving away from it. Experience was a cruel teacher and she didn't need another lesson.

Yet, the Dead-Color still wasn't out. With a push of its arms it rocketed up. Mirroring what Aero just did, it hit the ground where she once was. Rolling out of the way, Aero flipped back onto her feet and away from a flailed hand. Reeling her arm back once more, Aero released another punch. This time the Dead-Color stayed down longer.

As it struggled to stand, Aero advanced forward. When she was barely a foot away from its head she swung her leg back. Her foot smashed across the flat side of the Dead-Color's top. It let out another disembodied scream as it was launched into the base of the torn up tree.

This time it looked like the Dead-Color was down.

 **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** Aero stretched her hand out while blue energy spilled from her palm, collecting to become a large pencil. **"Pretty Cure! Aero Recode!"** She jabbed the pencil forward, the blue code exploding from the tip. It wrapped around the Dead-Color and began to purify. A content coo filled the air as color returned to its being. Aero shied away, ducking her head as the paint explosion happened. Even if she knew it was coming she still flinched.

But, when she opened her eyes, the area was still gray. There was no time to be alarmed as Tessur was speaking again.

"So you are really serious, you want to fight?" He was frowning, eyes burying into hers.

"I think I've made myself clear," Aero said, dropping her gaze away. Was he planning on calling another Dead-Color out? _Had he already?_

"Do you remember the griffon traveling with you? The Guardian of the Pigments?" Asked Tessur instead.

"Grif." She blurted the name out.

"I thought you should know they are a prisoner along with Vermillion. So you can stop your nonexistent searches for them, knowing that they're safe and sound in the dungeons," said Tessur with a sly grin. "Besides, they fought against Lord Monochrome before all of this. They still have to pay for that."

 _They did?_ Aero vaguely remembered them mentioning so, but she just thought they were preening their feathers. _I'll have to apologize,_ she tried to focus on that thought instead of the hundreds of others filling her brain. Each one whispered a different way the ending of Tessur's words could mean. _My mistakes got them hurt, this is because of me._

"—little impertinent don't you think?" Tessur said. However, Aero only caught the latter half as she was too caught up in her own thoughts. Now that the battle was over, fatigue was chipping away at her concentration. Before she could even think of a reply, Tessur shimmered away.

At once Aero could see all the colors returning to the surroundings. The fields were quickly becoming a dark green again as well as the school buildings going back to their depressing hues.

The transformation disappeared in a dissipation of energy, leaving a tired Merle in place. She blinked heavy eyelids and let out a sigh. _Back to my room._

Did she even want to go back? It wasn't like there was anything to do. Her robotics projects brought more frustration than happiness right now and she didn't want to be cooped up any longer.A loud grumble escaped her traitorous stomach causing Merle to jolt in surprise. She still hadn't eaten anything today and running around as Cure Aero wasn't helping. But, this just brought her back to her earlier dilemma of going _into_ the cafeteria.

Wouldn't everyone just look at her because she came from outside?

Wouldn't someone question why she was outside?

Wouldn't all their eyes be on her again?

It wasn't worth it, Merle swatted the idea away. She could just not eat, it'd be fine.

Before she could start heading towards her room she'd have to pass by the cafeteria however. The thought brought no relief. Even now, as she neared the glass doors to enter the building, Merle could hear the loud talking. But, it didn't sound like a regular lunch. It sounded frantic and out of control. As she pushed open the doors the full blast hit her. Merle paused at the threshold, flinching at the sheer noise.

 _Is this because of the Dead-Color?_ Merle started forward and ran towards the cafeteria. As she drew closer the voices became discernable. A female teacher was yelling at everyone to be calm and take a seat while other teachers tried (in vain) to calm the frantic children.

"This school is cursed!"

"I want to call my parents!"

"I'm leaving!"

Cries from the students overwhelmed the pleas from the teachers. Merle felt bad for them as they were only trying to do their jobs. It wasn't their fault that everyone 'passed out' when a Dead-Color appeared and they shouldn't have to deal with the consequences. _I'm sorry, I'm really sorry._ All she could do was send her apologies. _But, at least you aren't the ones fighting them. You don't have to see the monsters._

After what felt like a long time the riot finally quieted down. Merle stood near the edge of the rectangular room, waiting with tired eyes to see how the staff was going to deal with this. The student's weren't the only ones looking distressed.

"First things first, is anyone seriously injured? If so, please go to the nurse's office." The female teacher from before spoke. When no one made any moves to leave she continued. "Second off, classes are going to resume in an hour on weather delay schedule, you are expected to be in class and if you are not you _will_ be reprimanded." At this a chorus of groans, thankfully not as loud as before, erupted. Even some of the teachers grumbled.

"Clubs will also be canceled as well as phone calls sent home." Sylvia supplied from somewhere in the room. At first Merle couldn't see where the small girl was, but she soon spotted her near the female teacher. She looked well, or as well as one could be after losing her emotions.

After the announcements the groups of students broke up, many of them returning to their dorm rooms with friends. Merle was no exception, taking the chance to avoid Sylvia while making her way up. She didn't want a repeat of this morning, especially because she hadn't apologized for losing her temper with the dorm manager. All Sylvia wanted to do was help, but Merle had just snapped and acted rude.

With a soft click the door closed behind. Her room was shrouded in a gloomy darkness that perfectly portrayed the mood Merle felt. What Tessur had said earlier was hitting her again. Not only with the Pigment, but with Grif and Vermillion as well. It was her fault that the two were prisoners; especially with Grif. Merle collapsed onto her messy bed. What was she supposed to do? How could she do this all alone? _How can I fight when I'm such a coward?_ _How can I win when it's hopeless?_

It was like going down the rabbit hole. One thought led to a worse one. And then a worse one. For who knows how long, Merle laid on her bed, cursing herself over and over for the stupid mistakes she'd made.

"It's…pointless," Merle said softly. "Absolutely pointless." There was no point to persecute herself over the past as she couldn't change it, but that didn't stop her mind from running. It didn't stop her heart from aching. How she wished she could just stop her brain, even if it were only for a minute. Merle raked her hands across her face again, letting out a long sigh.

Before she could even begin to worry about her next move, a soft knock came from the door. _Who is it now?_ Merle sat up, but made no move towards the door. Maybe one of the teachers down stairs? She looked to the clock by her bedside, but it hadn't been longer than 45 minutes.

"Merle? Are you in there?" It was Sylvia. Another sigh left Merle.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I… I would like to do this face to face if that's okay. Could you open the door?" There was a hitch in Sylvia's voice. _Something's wrong with her, maybe because of the Dead-Color?_ Usually she would have pounded and screamed and threatened, but now she was being… soft.

When the door opened, the short dorm manager looked up, meeting Merle's eyes for a second before looking away. Merle's grip on the door tightened. Something was definitely wrong.

"Thanks for opening the door, you know without uh, being forced." Sylvia tried for a smile, but it ended up more of a grimace. "I wanted to talk to you about this morning."

"I'm sorry," Merle said.

"What?" Sylvia's head snapped up. "No! Why are you the one apologizing?"

"I-I'm sorry?" Wasn't she supposed to be apologizing? Her behavior was terrible and even if she was feeling miserable, she shouldn't have taken it out on Sylvia.

"No! I'm the one who came here to apologize! You- why would you think you should be?" Sylvia let out an aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't know what you think in that world of yours, but you shouldn't apologize for someone pushing you, Merle."

"Pushing?" This was not the conversation Merle imagined. It was supposed to be quick, painless (or as painless as possible), and leaving her and Sylvia on better terms. Better terms being that the two going back to never speaking.

"I pushed you too hard, I… I wanted for you to tell me your problems, to be there for you. But, I was just forcing you when you obviously didn't want to talk and I'm sorry for that." Sylvia looked away, chewing on her bottom lip.

Merle rubbed her eyes. For the second time today she couldn't _believe_ what was happening. Her and Sylvia having a proper conversation? One that wasn't taking place at the crack of dawn and not over thrown yellow cards? Unbelievable. _What do I say, do I apologize again?_ Merle shuffled her feet, the long silence beginning to get unbearable.

"Do you accept it?" Sylvia finally asked.

"…Yeah."

The tension melted from Sylvia's shoulders at the reply. "Thank goodness. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

Merle simply nodded. She couldn't really understand what Sylvia meant (as they weren't friends), but at least the conversation was over. It was like going another round as Cure Aero, the talk— if that's what this could be called— more draining than fighting a Dead-Color.

The door began to be shut, Merle already turning back to her bed when a pale hand shot out. Sylvia shoved her arm between the wooden frames with a short yell. "Wait, stop!"

Merle flinched back.

"Don't forget to go to the late classes… I'm serious so don't glare at me like that. You'll get in trouble if you don't." The frown on Sylvia's face fell as she looked down, a blush apparent on her pale face. "And if you want to talk just know I'm here, okay? It's not healthy to hole up in your room for a week." Sylvia immediately shut the door afterwards with a strangled— _"Goodbye!"_

"I'm not glaring," Merle said quietly to herself. But, she was right. With a sigh, Merle moved to get a clean uniform.

* * *

"Back already? And empty handed too I bet," said Anneis, looking up from her place on the white couch. She took her feet down from the table, sitting properly.

"How did you know?" Tessur collapsed next to her. He was tired, eyelids drooping with the effort to be kept open. Summoning Dead-Colors was too tiring. "Was I dragging my feet or something?"

"You'd be crying if you got the blue Pigment." Anneis idly flipped through a magazine with a smirk. "Did negotiating not go your way? Did Aero say something like 'hope will win in the end'?" There was a long pause before she doubled over with a heavy laugh. "Hope… will win… haha, come on I totally sounded like one there didn't I?"

"Ha ha ha you're so funny, how is your Chroma room report going?" Tessur ignore her joke. He liked Anneis, he really did, but her humor was so… lame. _At least she's not as bad as Etihvv,_ the kid could fit seven puns in one sentence. He had learned his lesson then, don't even try to get to know them. Now Tessur avoided all conversations with them unless it was business related.

"Seriously? Asking so soon? Can't you ask about my day first?" Anneis pouted. Nonetheless she pulled a folder off the glass table. In black, thick lines were messily scrawled letters which Tessur could barely decipher. "Also I finished yesterday, but I needed to run it by you first."

"You mean have it rewritten, this is terrible," Tessur said as he flipped through the report. "What did you do? Write in marker?"

"Oh shut up. I'm a fighter not a writer," Anneis grumbled in return, swatting at Tessur with the magazine. It barely hit him, but he still scowled at her. "Now I'm not telling you who's coming for a visit."

"Anneis."

"Figure it out yourself."

 _"Anneis."_

"Is the problem too hard for you?" She sounded incredibly smug. Tessur suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, instead flipping open his phone. He'd just ignore her, it wasn't too hard. With a huff, Anneis opened the magazine again, pointedly ignoring him as well. Scrolling through the multitude of emails, most of it spam, Tessur stopped on the most recent. His body went rigid, the phone giving a creak in his tight grip.

"Oh, figure it out?" He could see now why Anneis had been so smug.

 _Lord Monochrome is coming._

* * *

Afterword: I'm trying to get back into writing because I want to start the next arc but idk

I tried to rewrite some of the previous chapter, mostly Clancy's and Etihvv's part as well as changing some of the villain interaction.

Leave a comment, review, or constructive criticism as I would love to hear from y'all.


	11. Chapter 11

Tessur paced back and forth across the living room. Any more pacing and he'd start leaving a mark in the marble flooring. His usual ponytail was messier than usual, his fingers constantly running through it. After a few more minutes of hair pulling and pacing, he turned to Anneis who sat on the couch. "How are you so calm? Lord Monochrome is coming and you have your feet on the table."

"Seriously, I don't know why you aren't, isn't being calm your thing?" Anneis dropped her feet after she asked the question.

With a huff, Tessur drew himself up, jamming his hands into his pockets. "Lord Monochrome said he was visiting, why should I be calm?"

"He probably wants to wish us a good job. I mean, we've been doing pretty great," said Anneis. She flipped some long, gray hair behind her shoulder and gave a grin. "I mean, at least I have!"

Tessur fixed her with a glare. It was true, she had been doing a good job. So had Etihvv. The only one doing subpar was himself. If anything, Lord Monochrome was coming to reprimand him and give the others rewards. _Maybe he'll even send me home._ A chill crossed over his skin at the thought. "You've failed many times as well, Anneis." He lied.

"Yeah, well…" She scratched the back of her head.

"So maybe he's coming to reprimand you as well," Tessur continued.

Anneis didn't bother with a reply. She simply gave him a knowing look and a crooked smile. Slowly, he uncurled his fists and forcibly sat on the couch. He was being unbelievable and emotional. There was no place for emotions in the Land of Shade. The words had been drilled in him since… well, since forever. If he tried to remember the first time being told that all that came up was a blurry haze.

"He could've at least say when he'd get here. I mean, don't royalty have to follow strict schedules?" Anneis threw her hands into the air. Leave it to her to find something to complain about.

"Not all royalty," Etihvv answered from the doorway. They walked in with a bounce in their step. "Not that it matters much when Monochrome gets here."

"Lord Monochrome," Tessur snapped. "And maybe it doesn't matter to you because all you do is sit around, but for us who work it is."

They didn't reply, instead slouching backwards with a sigh. "I work too," they finally mumbled.

The rest of the hour passed like that, small quips at Etihvv's expense used to lighten the mood. Although, it was never fully dispelled; the coil of tension, simply growing smaller and tighter like a noose. It hung threateningly around the emissaries necks, heavy and ready. Even Anneis's naturally loud voice was somewhat subdued, her laughter silent. _Nothing about her should be quiet,_ Tessur thought.

Before another hour could pass, there was a hollow knock that filled the room. All three emissaries stood to attention, hands behind their backs, heads up. It was then that Tessur remembered the state of his hair. No time to fix it, he schooled his face to a look of apathy and waited for Lord Monochrome to walk in.

His very presence demanded attention, cold charism dripping off his form. He walked with purpose, head held high. His black and white bangs fell into his eyes, but that didn't stop the gaze that struck Tessur. It was like staring into two black holes, his eyes sucking the very light from around his pale face.

"Good afternoon," Lord Monochrome said with a flat voice.

"Good afternoon," Anneis replied. Tessur tried to recover, tear away his gaze from the king and glare at her instead. _Why the hell did she reply back?_ Lord Monochrome's eyes flickered briefly to her as if noticing her for the first time. She flinched, nearly stepping back. There were rumors at the castle, how Lord Monochrome's gaze had stopped the Queen of this land in her tracks and for the first time Tessur didn't doubt it.

"You… are Tessur, right?" He turned his look onto Tessur. For a brief moment, terror surged beneath his skin. He wanted to turn around flee. But, as quick as it came, it was gone, leaving a fumbling Tessur behind.

"Y-Yes," he said.

"Good, I've read your reports. They are very detailed."

"T-Thanks," Tessur forced the word out. He tried to keep his head up, imagining it held aloft by a stick, but at the praise he ducked his head.

"You have two prisoners, is that correct?" Lord Monochrome strode forward, walking pass the three of them and towards the hall. "I wish to meet with them."

"Of course," Etihvv said. They swiftly moved to Lord Monochrome's side, looking like they belonged there all along. "I'll lead you to them."

* * *

The ground roared and threw Clancy to the ground. All she could hear were the screams and roars from Dead-Colors. The air swelled with the noise, pressing down on her very soul. Her hands trembled as her fingers sank into the gray sand. Gray. Where were the colors? Where was the burning heat that accompanied the ground? The sun would heat the sand till it burned, but now it felt like ice. It wasn't right. None of this was right.

The Pigments dangled from her fingers as she brought them up. The only sense of warmth she could identify was from the red Pigment. Its glow washed over her cracked fingers, the heat accompanying like an old friend. It was hard to describe, but Clancy could feel something grow within her heart every time she looked at it. Like a small pinprick that was festering, it ate and ate.

"It's called betrayal," a voice sounded to her right.

Etihvv was lying beside in the sand. Their hair was disheveled, sand mixing with the fine white strands.

"Eti-"

"Why'd you leave me behind?" Their head turned. The entire side of their left face was torn, skin flayed open from scalp to chin. Blood dripped from the wound, little rivers coursing across their nose and eyes. Red beads were caught in their unmoving eyelashes. "You could have helped me." Even as they spoke, their lips didn't move. Their bottom lip was almost torn off, the flesh dangling dangerously close to falling off completely.

Clancy tried to scream. No noise would come out.

"You left me," Etihvv continued to speak. "You left me. You left me. You left me."

Even as the Dead-Colors roared and screamed, Clancy could hear them clearly.

"I didn't," Clancy said through the tears. "You were dead." The tears wouldn't stop. Her body shook with the act, fingers dropping the Pigments, legs sinking into the sand. "You were dead. I'm sorry." Her voice grew hoarse. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," the corpse said.

"I'm sorry." Clancy buried her head in the sand. Hot tears still streaked down her face, blurring her surroundings. There was nothing else she could say.

The ground shook heavily, accompanied by the sound of crashing footsteps. Clancy dragged her head up, eyeing the horizon. Through the tears she could see the incoming Dead-Colors. They ranged from short to tall, fat and skinny, abstract to realistic. The growing line of gray swallowed the horizon, eating the sand and sky as they grew closer.

Clancy couldn't move. Her legs wouldn't respond.

"Help!" She screamed. "Someone!"

"Betrayal eats at the heart, Clancy," Etihvv spoke softly. Their hand curled around Clancy's wrist. "You've done to her like I've done to you." Their skin was so cold it burnt. As much as Clancy cried and tried to pull away, the hand wouldn't release her.

" _I'm sorry."_ Her other hand pried into their waxy skin, yanked at the rigid fingers.

The army was coming faster. The ground rumbled with each incoming step. A screech split the air, followed by a rallying cry of distorted noise. When Clancy looked once more, they were upon them. Tentacles of black ink stretched across the sky like veins beneath skin.

The tips came down with a whistle, piercing Etihvv through the chest. Their body lurched. A fountain of hot red sprayed Clancy in the face. More tips sank with a crunch into the corpse, decimating it completely. Between the inks, Clancy could see their rib cage open like cracked fruit, their internal organs pushed forward for display. Another tip severed the hand that clung to her with a slick slice.

Clancy screamed.

And continued to scream as she awoke. The thin, scratchy blanket that was given to her was now a pool of fabric as she fought for air. She was gulping loudly, but not getting any. Finally, it was thrown to the side as well as the pillow. Her knees sank into the far too cool sand as she curled up. Whimpers escaped her lips, the only noise in the night. The blood splatters were wet against her skin. Tears dragged the hot liquid down her cheeks. It mixed as it ran, turning pinkish as it fell to her open palms with a searing pain.

She wanted to scream until her throat was hoarse, but couldn't. Instead, she shut her eyes. Squeezed them tight until the tears wouldn't fall anymore.

The second time she opened her eyes, Clancy saw white. She was no longer in the desert, but her cell. She swallowed thickly, forced herself into a sitting position and tried to breath. Like before, it seemed impossible to get a breath, but after a few minutes, she was breathing just fine. They were slightly ragged, like a knife cutting in and out of her lungs, but it was the best she was going to get.

Her hands unclenched from her thighs, blood dripping off from the ground fingernails. Small crescent indentions welled blood. With a small thud, Clancy's body slumped forward. She was so tired, more tired than when she passed out yesterday.

It felt like hours before she moved again. It could have been longer or shorter, it was impossible to tell time in the cell. Days melded into one long drawn out sigh, the night a quick blink. Her body creaked and cracked as she sat up.

Footsteps sounded down the hall, echoing in the broken silence. She could identify at least four, three of them obvious. She sat up further, eyeing the cell door. Four people? Who else could be here? _Merle?_ The thought struck like a punch to the gut. _No_ , she shook her head. Merle's footsteps were like a cat while this one was heavy.

He walked with gravity, his movements measured and drawing her gaze. She craned her neck to meet his eyes, black holes cutting through hers. _Monochrome._ It was like she had barged into the Chroma room once more, watching his looming figure fight with the Queen. Clancy stood quickly, ignored the dizziness that followed, and tried to keep her head high. Fear surged beneath her skin, but she tried to keep his gaze. His eyes still looked soulless as ever.

"Oh," he said. Clancy waited with baited breath for him to recognize her, maybe even sneer and call her a failure of a cure. The rest of the sentence never came. Silence filled the cell hall, the two peering at each other.

Finally, he spoke again, turning away. "You had another prisoner, show me."

"Aren't you interested in her? I mean, it took a lot to take her down and well, she's the red cure," said Anneis. She waved her hand at her. "That's a big feat! We took down a cure!"

She was silenced with a look.

"She's a thief and nothing else," Monochrome corrected, continuing down the hall. Anneis was taken back, hand limply falling against her thigh.

Clancy's face quickly betrayed how she felt. He still regarded her as insignificant. After everything and she wasn't even deemed a thorn in his side. Thief. The word tore like glass through her lungs. She wasn't a thief. She was a Cure. _Right?_ Her fingers tore into the hem of her shirt.

Cures didn't help the enemy. They don't abandon their teammates. Monochrome was right. She was a thief parading as a hero

"He's not wrong." Etihvv crossed their arms. Of course they'd back him up.

"Don't belittle our work, Etihvv. She transformed with the Pigment, she's a cure." Tessur strode past them, quickly catching up to Monochrome. Anneis was quick to follow, her hands clenched into fists, a look of anger seared into her eyes. Why would an enemy defend her honor as a cure? _No, Tessur is defending himself_ , Clancy mused. Being beaten by someone who wasn't considered a cure would destroy his pride. Clancy knew from fighting him that he was prideful, even if he didn't parade it like Anneis or Etihvv.

"Absolutely right Tessur, bring that up with Monochrome, will ya?" Etihvv rolled on their heels with a grin. When the two were far enough, they turned back to Clancy.

"Wouldn't that make me a Cure too? Maybe I should do a transformation in front of him."

She didn't answer _._ Etihvv was a traitor- a double agent, she shouldn't be talking with them at all. The very thought still made her throat tighten. Looking at their face— grayscaled but the same— she couldn't help but think that she had some part to play in this. If she had been there for them more, asked what was wrong at their ceremony, would this have happened? Or would they have truly died at that moment? Clancy leaned against the back cell wall. She couldn't think this was her fault, it made no sense.

"Is prison life hard? I can kinda relate." Etihvv dragged a finger down one of the many metal bars that made up the door. "Being stuck somewhere you're unfamiliar with…" They looked pensive. It was an emotion Clancy rarely saw on them. "No one around, no one to talk to… it starts driving you crazy."

" _I'm not crazy_ ," Clancy hissed automatically. Did they somehow know about the nightmares? Their silver eyes looked right through her as always, pulling away the masks and lies she tried to shroud herself in.

"I'm not calling you crazy."

The world narrowed around Etihvv, enveloped in shades of red. "I can read between the lines, Etihvv. Enough, now leave." The words didn't have as much venom as she wanted instead falling limp around her lips. Even now, she couldn't summon the rage she should be feeling.

Etihvv straightened, the smile growing. "I see."

 _You've done to her like I've done to you,_ the dream mocked her. The image of the corpse ghosted over Etihvv's features. Automatically her fingers wound up in her shirt hem tighter.

"Go." Her voice was strangled. "Leave me alone."

"Right, right. Don't expect me to stay away too long however, we have much to talk about." With a wink, they turned on their heel and stalked away. As soon as they were out of sight, Clancy's body folded with a sigh. How could she still be conflicted in her feelings? She should hate them, they were the enemy, but the years of friendship wouldn't let her. _You're betraying Merle like this,_ the poisonous thought spread through her heart.

 _I know, and I'm sorry._

* * *

Merle loved her mother, no matter how over bearing she may be. Whenever she came home crying as a child or bursting with ideas, her mother was there to listen, her soft hands rubbed at the back of Merle's head, breathing out advice and comfort. Her photography job sent her half across the world half the time, but that didn't mean she stopped listening. Merle tried to call her once every two weeks just to keep her updated on what was happening, but for the last couple weeks she had ignored the self-imposed rule. After five minutes she remembered why.

"I was extremely worried about you, not a call for almost a month," her mother shouted over the phone. "Not only that, but I got calls and emails from teachers that you didn't show up to school for three days. You have some explaining to do young lady." Young lady. It was her mother's version of saying of Merle's full name. Not to say that she didn't call her by her full name, that was reserved for the most heinous offenses and had only happen twice in Merle's life. Each time had been in person, Merle not having the luck to have it over the phone.

"I…" Merle couldn't come up with an excuse. It made her sick to the stomach to lie, especially to her mother. The guilt would strangle her, so instead she gave a half-truth. "I was sick in bed."

"Sick? Is flu season starting? Do you have the flu?" Questions shot off like a gun.

"No... I don't have the flu," said Merle. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't give her mother the truth. Letting people know would just hurt them.

"Merle, I understand that sometimes kids don't want to go to school. The teacher is boring, the subject is boring or there are kids in the class that you don't like, but that doesn't excuse skipping." Great, her mother thought she was skipping. Although, she wasn't far off. "You need to go to school or else you'll fall behind. This could really affect your grades." Her mother's voice had dropped to soft and soothing.

"I was sick in bed," Merle said slowly.

"I highly doubt you were sick enough to not go to school," her mother replied, voice growing sharper.

"I was…" Merle repeated weakly. It was impossible to lie to her mother, she should have known.

"But you're good now?" Her mother asked slowly.

"Of course." Merle relaxed, laying further on the bed. Her mother believed her, that's good. There was still something wriggling around her stomach, making her feel sick, but Merle pushed it down.

"Anyways, I've got homework to catch up on." Merle looked across the room to her messy work desk.

"From those day's you missed? I would think!"

"Moth—"

"I'm just saying Merle, you get behind once then you start lagging behind again and again. Procrastination is a disease that starts with a single thought."

"I'm not lazy." Merle curled up further on her bed. No matter what she said her mother had a counter. Was everyone's parents like this? She hoped not.

"I know you're not, but some people might see you like that. You have to be aware of your actions Merle and your reputation. Your word is golden, you start lying and it's going to be tarnished, you blow off work and people will think you're a flake. I'm just being a mom and trying to make you cut off bad habits before they're ingrained," her mother said. _Aren't habits already actions that are ingrained?_ Merle thought. Her mother was right however, even if she said it harshly. Merle couldn't just put off work. She nodded, realized she couldn't see the action and voiced her agreement.

"Glad you understand, I love you. And call me more. Love you!" Her singsong voice cut off. Merle let the phone drop to her lap. How she could change her tone at a hats drop was beyond Merle. Or even wring out a lecture from three words. Looking back, it wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be.

 _She didn't even mention the faintings._ The school had reluctantly sent out emails and phone calls home of the sickness that seemed to be developing. There was a silence that hung like the early morning fog around the school because of it now. The students moved warily, eyeing the world with a distrust that shouldn't be. At least the ones that hadn't left. Some had been pulled out by parents while others had simply walked out the gates and had yet to return.

The students left were slowly choking on the uncertainty of what was happening and when it would strike next. Except Merle who was choking on something else entirely. The apologies that swelled in her chest, threatening to push from out her ribs like thorns when she saw how it affected everyone.

This wasn't her fault, she wasn't to blame. She knew that, but the thoughts still plagued her mind and shadowed her movements. _I'm going to fix all this, stop Monochrome,_ the thought had become something like a spell, always giving her a smidge of confidence.

"I need to do my homework." Merle shoved the thoughts down and went to her desk. Notebooks and half finished worksheets were piled endlessly. If she worked hard, she'd be done by tonight. _Focus on this, not Monochrome._ It would be a good distraction. First would come the worksheets; she had math tomorrow and her grade _needed_ to come up. The sound of pencil scratching on paper filled the silent room as she worked on equations that stretched into paragraphs. Hours ticked by, measured by the slowly sinking sun and the pile of work becoming shorter and shorter.

Finally, there was only one paper left. Slumping in the chair, Merle rubbed at her tired eyes. "If the teachers care so much for us they should give less homework," she griped. Taking a small break, she pushed away from the desk. Cold air seeped in from the open window forcing a chill to the already cold room. Joints creaked and moaned when Merle walked to close it.

By now the moon had risen, slanted on its side and partially hidden by the onset of winter clouds. Merle stayed standing by the window for some time, watching as the clouds rolled endlessly and smothered the inky sky. It reminded her of when she was around four. Her mother had taken her to the beach and they had watched the waves ebb and flow, inching towards their outstretched toes. Merle couldn't remember the country, but she did remember tumbling into the incoming waves with a shriek and her mother laughing.

Thinking of the phone call earlier, she dragged herself away from the window and back to the desk. She didn't need her mother to get an email about her less than stellar grades. Pulling up into the desk, Merle reached for the worksheet. Instead, a thicker paper met her fingers. She pulled it from underneath the worksheet with a wide eyed stare. Blue watercolor was caged in crude, uneven inked lines. _This-_ the paper was dropped as Merle flung herself from the desk.

* * *

 _Clancy sat on Merle's bed, slightly humming an unknown tune. Summer air wafted through the open window accompanied by golden rays and insect song. It was a drowsy Sunday, schoolwork done and Pretty Cure business yet to be seen. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any Dead-Colors. Merle was fine with just sitting and tinkering with a robot. The gears and bands whirled to life with a controlled circuit, stopping when Merle clicked a button._

" _If I may ask, what are you doing?" Clancy asked right by Merle's ear. She jumped in the seat, knees smacking the heavy wood desk. "Sorry, did I scare you?" Clancy sounded truly apologetic._

" _Not… really," Merle mumbled. She put the part down, not meeting Clancy's eyes._

" _I've been curious for a while, but what exactly is it that you're doing?" She leaned over Merle's shoulder— ignored personal space— and pointed at the gears. "Some kind of school project?"_

" _No it's a personal project," Merle spoke slowly and haltering. "I'm making a robot."_

" _Robot? What's that?" Clancy pushed away and walked to the other, messier side of the desk. It was completely enveloped in a mess of wires and circuits looking like someone had haphazardly thrown it together. They wouldn't be too far off. She picked at a seeming lone red wire, but half the others came with it. A scratching noise with a slight pop came from the tangle. With a yelp, Clancy let them drop. "Did I break it?"_

" _No." Merle kept half an eye on her, focusing more on another connecting two components. "Just the wires rubbing." It was odd that someone was taking an interest in what she was doing, but a welcome change. Her heart swelled and a wobbly smile kept forcing its way on her face._

" _A robot is a machine that can carry out actions, usually by computer programming," Merle informed. "The ones I build are… simple."_

" _Simple? With this many wires?" Clancy poked around the pile again, this time keeping from grabbing them. "Is this what you were doing when we met?"_

 _She was referring to Mark ii. Merle nodded._

" _How amazing, we don't have anything like this." Her voice grew wistful as it always did when she mentioned her home. Merle turned slightly, noting that Clancy's eyes had grown distant as they always did. Purple dotted around her silver eyes, showing she hadn't slept. Merle couldn't think of one time she'd seen her without them._

" _Do you… wanna watch?" The second the words left her mouth, Merle felt embarrassed. Clancy was just interested because there was nothing else to do in her room._

" _Do you mind? I'd love to!" A giant smile stretched across her sharp face. Merle tried to exude nonchalance and shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't fooling anyone, not even herself. That wobbly smile from before quirked on her lips and wouldn't leave. Clancy plopped down beside her, resting her chin on her palm._

 _The two sat in relative silence, ever so often Clancy would interject and ask a question like what Merle was putting together. Merle would answer slowly, showing the separate parts and what they would do. Clancy had no base idea of what a robot looked like or should do, leaving her to explain what was the most basic concepts. Eventually, the newest project was forgotten on the desk, instead replaced with older robots that Merle had drudged up. They sat on the carpeted floor, backs against the desk and robots line up in front, ready for inspection._

" _I made this one for a competition, it's supposed to be able to kick balls into goals and run around." It was rectangular shaped with multiple legs sticking out from the bottom. Tiny shoes curled up from the legs, the plastics multi colored. "There was another one too, but... it didn't work out." Merle rubbed her thumb along its soft, rounded edge. Her nerves had gotten the best of her that day, like they always did, and she hadn't actually gone to the competition. The robot had been abandoned in the dark recess of her closet and never pulled out again until today._

" _Amazing!" Clancy gingerly poked one of its legs. It responded with a small gear whirl, snapping upwards and into its main body. With a laugh, her fingers played along the many legs like piano keys making them jerk and kick in a semblance of a dance. "Did you win the competition?"_

 _Merle didn't answer, her hands tightening around the robot. How could she say that no, she was too much of a coward to even enter the building? That the measly three steps to the door had stretched to three thousand and she ran. "No." The word stuck like rotten splinters in her throat. She forced a shrug and put the robot down. Suddenly, it was too heavy._

" _The judges must have been fools then." Clancy leaned back against the desk with a smile. Her whole body was relaxed, the tension that usually pulled her limbs taut gone. Her eyes seemed softer, lighter as her lips formed a smile. "I can tell you've got real passion for this. Watching you test and retest the pieces over and over with an intense look of focus. And building all of these—" she swept her arm out at the now messy line of robots. "—and always striving for better. It's admirable."_

" _Thanks." Merle was too embarrassed to say anything else._

" _You talk a lot more when you're excited too!" Clancy laughed. Merle ducked her head away, cheeks growing warm. She felt like apologizing for monopolizing so much of Clancy's time when she could be doing something more important, but was interrupted before she could get a syllable out. "Are these your plans?"_

 _In her hands was a black, leather bound notebook. The papers were ragged- torn out and shoved back in mercilessly. The plans were worse. Faded pencil drawings and illegible writing filled the papers. Clancy flipped through the book slowly, missing how Merle was still as a statue, not a single strand of hair moving. She didn't seem to be breathing, only focusing on her feet._

 _The pencil drawings transitioned into pen abruptly, becoming more visible in exchange for neatness. Different angles and ideas were scribbled hastily, as if they were put down the second Merle had thought of them. Finally, Clancy got to the last page. It was a clean sketch of the robot she was working on right now. Merle finally moved, gently grabbing the book out of Clancy's hands and snapping it shut._

" _It's bad, I know it is, but…"her voice was thick._

" _Can I have that last page?" Clancy blurted. "Or borrow it?" There was a sparkle in her eye, one that Merle hadn't seen before. Her whole body was coiled with bound energy as if she let go she'd spring up and out of the room._

" _Have… it?"_

" _Or borrow it," she repeated._

 _Why would she want a terrible drawing? Nonetheless, Merle ripped the page out— to the choked gasp of Clancy—and handed it over. She stared at the page in silence for a long time before standing abruptly._

" _It's getting late and I need to return home." She held the page tightly against her chest. "But, I'll be back tomorrow… so see you." Before Merle could get a word in, Clancy was up and out of the room._

 _Not a second later, Merle buried her head between her knees and let out a heavy breath. Why? What was she going to do with it? Why had she ripped it out? You could have just said no, Merle berated herself. The whole ordeal would be finished before it even started. But no, Merle couldn't say no because then Clancy would be hurt. Out of the two options, letting Clancy have her fun with the paper was easier than seeing her frown and shuffle apologetically. She shouldn't have looked without permission, Merle had just stared as Clancy flippantly looked through her private journal. Just let her walk on through her innermost thoughts. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she hung her head lower, bowing into herself. But the deed was done and Merle would reap the consequences tomorrow._

 _Accompanied by the melting sun and red sky, Clancy was true to her word and returned the next day. Her hair gleamed orange, the dark blonde strands reflecting the heavy sunlight. Maybe it was because she was from another planet, but her hair seemed to soak and reflect light, turning new colors in any light. "Here!" She brandished the paper._

 _It was heavier than before, weighed down with color. Unlike most robots, this one was not silver nor any other monochromatic color. Bright watercolor blue made up the base, almost the color of Merle's hair when she was Cure Aero. There were accents of darker blues along the edges, making the picture look 3 dimensional. The black pen lines hadn't been redone, instead thinly holding the color in._

" _It's robot Aero," Clancy beamed._

" _Robot Aero?" Merle repeated._

" _Robot Aero." Clancy wore a smug smile, something that Merle had never seen before. The shorter girl stood taller, her sharp chin jutted up._

" _You… painted it." A giant lull in thought filled her mind, not even words of thanks coming forth. She could only point out the obvious._

" _Yes." She picked at her shirt, eyes roaming the room. "I… at the…" she tried to start for a third time, "In the Land of Canvases painting is a hobby that most people have. I myself enjoy watercolor… but, since it's fallen… I haven't been able to even pick up a paintbrush unless in battle." She tried for a laugh and failed spectacularly. "And seeing your drawing I just wanted to do something like that again so I… I filled it with color. And since you're Cure Aero I thought it'd be nice to be blue."_

 _Merle's mind still was blank yet she found herself saying, "It's wonderful."_

" _Do you think? I haven't painted in a long time, I thought it would be terrible."_

" _Anything you paint can't be bad." Merle ran her fingers across the dips in paint and beside the inked lines. It was the first time she'd been given anything like this, how was she supposed to respond? And you thought she was going to do something bad, Clancy isn't like that. How could you doubt her! A sense of guilt weighed Merle's heart down, making her fingers tremble along the edges._

" _I am abysmal at painting faces," said Clancy with a small smile._

" _Thank you." Merle finally looked up from the painting. "It's amazing." No words could accurately describe how she felt, how her chest squeezed, her heart swelled and a flood of happiness ran through her nerves, making her toes and fingertips tingle._

" _I'm glad you like it." Clancy smiled._

* * *

The page mocked her, sitting innocently on the desk. Merle couldn't help staring at it, her hands curling into fists. Her vision was clouded with red.

 _Tear it into pieces._

She wouldn't fight back.

 _Tear it into pieces._

The scar along her forearm pulsated.

 _Tear it into pieces._

Merle slammed her palms beside the page, angry tears brimming. Why couldn't she make Clancy listen to her? Why didn't her voice matter in those last moments? _Were we even friends?_

She sharply turned from the desk with a frustrated noise at the back of her throat. The tears were heavy, dragging her vision to her blurred feet. Dammit she should be over this! It's been weeks, almost a month since then. Rubbing roughly at her eyes, Merle collapsed into the chair. The poisonous thoughts came back often, whispering at the back of her mind and making her feel like those days she'd laid in bed wishing she would disappear.

It wasn't anything really new.

 _Why couldn't I do anything!_ Merle sank forward in the chair, hands cradling her head. Her hair fell like a thickly coiled veil, blocking her from the outside world. _She needed me and I failed her just like I fail everything. Worthless, worthless, worthless!_ Her head sank lower till it was brushing her knees. Another frustrated note sounded from her throat.

Her self-wallowing was cut short by a knock to the door. _Is this becoming a routine?_ Merle rose slowly with the bitter thought. The door opened to reveal a student she'd never seen before. She had amber hair and dark skin, though lighter than Merle's, and soft, melting brown eyes.

"Heeeeya Merle!" She leaned on the doorframe. How did this girl know her name? It didn't matter, because she was already talking again. "So you know with how a lot of kids were moved out by their parents, right? Or jumped the fences and left, yeah? I mean, did you see them do that? Totally in-sane!" She spoke fast and barely paused for a breath. "So there have been a lot of merging of rooms and changing of buildings and duos split to singles and singles to duos because the school is to-ta-lly haunted!" She said the individual syllables as if they were separate words.

"I live in a single room," said Merle. She had begged her mother all those years ago when she was moved to BlackWater Academy. Each year when she's registered again she makes sure she's still in a single. She had to get on her knees and beg one year, her mother exasperated for some reason.

"Oh yeah, I mean two people barely fit in a single!" The girl, whose name Merle _still_ did not know, looked into the room. "Yeah, that's not what I'm here for. So I'm talking with Sylvia-"

"Sylvia?" Was the dorm manager budding into her life again? _Wait… am I being moved?_ A cold fear chilled her to the bones. There was no way… right? They couldn't just move her to a double. Just because a lot of students left didn't mean they could just do that! She would have to stop building robots, leave behind all her tools. _I would be sleeping on a bunk bed. No, no, no!_

"Yeah, I asked who was nearby and your name came up since we're gonna be livin' close together for a while~"

"I…" Merle paused, trying to think of what to say.

"So if you wanna help me move in, that would be great." The girl barreled into the room with all the grace of a lion. Merle could only back away to not be hit. "You look like you have a lot of free time so help me carry my books and stuff."

"I'm not moving." Merle gripped the doorknob hard.

"Huh, of course not. _I'm_ moving next door." The girl turned with a smile. "Did I make it seem like I'd be takin' your room? Haha sorry!" She bonked her head and stuck her tongue out. "I got ahead of myself again."

"So… you're…" Merle let go of the knob and took a deep breath.

"I'm your new neighbor. And since we share a lot of classes I thought I would talk to you and get some help." The girl turned quickly. She moved as fast as she talked.

 _Classes… together?_ The way this girl acted and spoke, even Merle would have taken note. _She seems like a class clown._

"Woah, no need to glare. A simple 'nah' will do."

 _Ah, I think I recognize her… she's that one girl from psychology. We had a group project together a couple months ago._ Merle crossed her arms and looked at her more analytically. _Maybe not, that was someone else._

"Hellooo, Stone Wall, still tryin' to talk to ya," the girl said, waving her hand a few inches from Merle's face. Merle jumped back, a scream lodging in her throat. _When had she got that close?_ She hadn't even heard her walk forward.

"Do you want to help me out or not?"

"No," Merle replied quickly. Why would she help someone she didn't know? _At least when I'm not in immediate danger…_ she thought of Clancy briefly, bleeding as Vermillion, but quickly shook her head and the thought away. A feeling of anger briefly flared hot in her chest, but Merle quickly squashed it.

"Boo you're no fun. Sylvia said I should try and get you out so I thought I'd ask." The girl stepped around Merle and towards the door. Pausing at the frame, she turned and eyed the desk once more. "Hmm… actually, you might want to help me."

"No," Merle repeated.

"Haha nah, I'm serious." A smile crept on her face like a snake slithering through the grass. Merle couldn't identify the look she wore, but a sense of dread overtook her. "I mean, you've got some contraband on that desk over there… some might even qualify for weapons. But I can totally let it be our se-cret." The girl winked, but it did nothing to alleviate the dread that had settled in her bones.

Merle didn't speak, instead drawing back. So she had some contraband, everyone did. There was no doubt the girl in front of her had something that wasn't allowed. _But theirs is makeup while yours is a welding torch._ Merle bit the inside of her lip and looked down at her feet. That girl could really ruin her life by letting it slip just _once._ Her mother would get a call and Merle would be out with the rest of the kids who left.

 _I'm gonna be kicked out, my life is ruined._ Her entire body felt hollow like someone had scooped out all her innards. _I'll be the laughing stock of the school for years to come. Don't be like Merle that freak, she actually got in trouble for having contraband!_ The fake taunting rung in her ears, drowned what the girl was saying. Rumors would circulate and her character would be smeared and run down the drain. She was already a friendless loser, she didn't need to be an outcast for having something that wasn't even all that dangerous.

Why did that girl have to come in, if only Merle had stopped her at the door! This could have all been avoided. If only she and Sylvia didn't try and bud into her life all the time. She was sick of it. They were only using her, playing around with fake smiles to ruin her life. They didn't even like her so why couldn't they leave her alone. _My door is closed and locked for a reason, can no one see why?_

"I don't have much so help me out." The girl slid a slender arm around Merle's. She could only stop the little shocked jump she did when someone scared her. The girl dragged her out with a slight hum, not registering how much Merle tried to pull back. It was useless. Despite being almost a full foot smaller than her, the girl could easily tug her around with barely any effort. "And don't worry about the stuff on your desk, I was only kiddin' about turning you in. You get me, Stone Wall."

Merle didn't reply, the words going in one ear and out the other. She couldn't focus on anything except her own feet. Some students walked by, their eyes barely passing over the duo. It was enough to make a cold sweat form at the base of Merle's back. _Don't look at me… don't look at me…_ Merle began to shake. She could feel their eyes on her, trailing across her back and the laughs- _they're gonna laugh._

Her feet were lead balls being dragged across the hall. Why couldn't everyone just ignore her like before? It was a little lonely, but Merle made by. _Even this girl is going to backstab me,_ her whole body was numb and hollow, only moving because the girl was dragging her like a puppeteer with a marionette.

She was soon down the stairs and across the campus to a dorm building Merle hadn't been to before. It was smaller compared to her dorm and eerily silent. The place seemed frozen in time, a thin line of dust putting the building to sleep. The stairs creaked as she was led up to the second floor, the wood looking a step away from breaking. It was hard to see in front of her, the lights were off early, but somehow she made it up without tripping.

But, Merle felt more at peace here than at her dorm. Not a single person was seen, not even heard. There was barely any light except from at the end of the hall with the moon. Even that was abysmal. _The dorm manager isn't doing a good job._ Instead of feeling the usual sense of exasperated anger at Sylvia, she actually felt a little thankful.

"O-kay! I only have a few boxes left, most of just books and junk so if you can help carry 'em, that'd be great." The girl bounded into the empty room and pointed at the last five boxes. Merle made no outward complaint as she picked one up. It was a flatter box, carrying something like posters. Merle picked up another testing that it wasn't heavy, which it wasn't. Finally the third box she set her eyes on, another small box that was improperly sealed, also barely weighed anything.

Merle decided to grab all three and make it just one trip. Then she could part ways with this backstabbing, lying girl and hole back up in her room. The girl picked up the other two, managed a short thumbs up, and led the way out.

"Yeah, I'm finally moving out of here which is kinda sad because that's been my room for like years," the girl said. "Even when everyone else moved out and the place was abandoned I decided to stick around because you know, livin' in an abandoned building is cool as hell. Though my gramps was like 'no way'."

Merle stopped at the edge of the stairs. Abandoned… building? She cast a look across the hall once more. In the small slits of silver light, she noticed half the doors were unhinged or rotting. The carpet was ratty and had holes in certain places as if animals or something had eaten away at it. Her stomach twisted, threatened to come up her throat.

 _She's crazy,_ Merle concluded. Absolutely insane.

"Hello, gotta leave now, hurry up!" The girl called from below. Merle jumped, her foot slipping at the stairs edge. She reached for the railing, only to grab a sharp piece of wood. Next thing she knew, her limbs were tangled and boxes were going through the air. Pain burned in multiple areas like she'd been tossed around.

"Merle! Merle are you okay?" A voice vaguely sounded above, but she couldn't place it.

"Clancy?" She shut her eyes in pain.

"No, it's me Meena," the voice said. "I think you hit your head, are you- did you hit your head? Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"I don't… need ice," Merle sat up. The pain was evenly spread throughout her back, but nowhere else. "I'm fine."

"I don't think you are. Oh, oh no, oh nooo. You're totally gonna be bruised all over and-"

Merle sat up sharply, almost colliding with Meena's head. The girl backed away just in time. She then proceeded to stand. Her back protested the action sending Merle to lay back on the ground. "I'm _fine."_ Great, now Meena could tell the whole school of how she fell down the stairs. She was handing bullets to the girl holding a gun to her head. A wave of mortification made Merle's stomach twist and her cheeks heat up.

"I can totally carry you back. If- if you want that is. I can get a teacher or a stretcher or call-"

"I'm fine," she repeated.

"You kinda did a sick roll, but I don't think that makes you fine," Meena countered.

"Sick… roll?" Merle was vaguely aware of tucking her body in like she was Cure Aero, but that was it.

"Yeah you totally did this roll, you're into martial arts right? It was something like that." Meena rubbed her hands across her shorts. "But, that doesn't mean you're fine. You might have hit your head or your ankle might be snapped. I'll call someone."

Merle sat up once more, grabbing the phone before she could make a call. "I'm fine." She forcefully pushed the phone back into Meena's lap. This embarrassment wouldn't be spread any further. She was nipping this in the bud like she should have earlier. _None of this would have happened if I hadn't of opened the door. I never learn._

Once more, she tried to stand. The pain was tolerable; her ankles barely hurt and she was able to put pressure easily. "I'm fine," she repeated for a third time.

Meena didn't argue, just led her down the hall with unhelpful comments of 'watch out' and 'there's a step'; she wasn't blind, just hurting. Perhaps she thought she was. Who actually got startled and fell down a flight of stairs? No one.

It was hard to see outside, the stone path that led to her dorm bleeding into the grass. Or, more accurately the weeds had completely overtaken the path around the abandoned dorm and made it impossible to discern between which way was the way to go. It didn't help that Meena wouldn't stop babbling apologies. On one hand, a sick sense of appeasement filled Merle. She couldn't help but have the recurring thought of _good, keep apologizing._ Compared to the embarrassing feelings that grew as bad as the weeds however, she couldn't focus on it.

Meena quickly lead the two back to Dorm B. Golden light spilled from multiple windows, cutting into the dark in sharp rectangles. By the time the two reached the double glass doors, Merle was having trouble keeping up the façade that she was fine. Her back screamed with every step, tears threatened to fall out her eyes. Why did she have to fall with someone witnessing it?

"I'm still really, really sorry," Meena started again in front of Merle's dorm. It was the hundredth time she had said it.

"Go." Merle shook her head, pain jolting up her spine. Closing the door, she almost missed the misty eyed look Meena wore. Without a second's thought she proceeded to her bed and painfully lay down. For a while she just stared at the ceiling and listened to lazy sound of the fan cut through the air. A thought of _my homework still isn't finished_ flitted through her mind, but she merely lazily turned her head and went to sleep.

Today was too much. She had better sleep it off and hope for a better tomorrow even if it seemed impossible.

* * *

 **Afterword: Woah! It's been months (almost half a year!) since I've updated. Surprise, I haven't abandoned the story :O. Huge filler chapter which originally was gonna be 10,000 words but I cut it down hahah.**

 **As always, I would love to hear back from y'all whether it be comments or constructive criticism. We're beginning to get into the second arc which hopefully will be more thought out than the first.**

 **See y'all next time~**


	12. Chapter 12

Merle stacked identical cans in a box. There was noise- people speaking- all around, but she didn't pay it any heed. The voices lifted hazily like static in her ears, the comments becoming nothing intelligible.

 _Why am I here?_ Merle suppressed a yawn. _It's too early in the morning for this._

* * *

 **The day before**

"Still bad," Merle said somberly. Large purple bruises covered her entire back, trailing up to her neck as well as her shoulders. It looked like a Dead-Color had completely thrashed her. Most people when they fell down the stairs ended up with broken bones or bruises in places that couldn't be hid. She should consider herself lucky. However, it was hard to. Just looking at them reminded her of the embarrassing act.

Merle shuffled her shirt and vest on before heading out the door. As it clicked closed, another sounded beside. Looking to the left she met Meena's eyes. There was a slight pause before the shorter girl was booking it down the hall. Merle couldn't even call out to her, not that she'd want to, before she disappeared down the stairs.

The last couple of mornings had been like this. Not just the mornings, but every time the two ran into each other.

 _I'm the one who should be running…_ Merle continued to the first floor as if nothing had happened. It was odd how often the two ran into each other. Merle vaguely remembered her saying they shared a few classes, but to be in three of them? And share she same lunch? What were the odds?

Sitting at an empty table, she started her breakfast. It was spent in silence as always. No fake smiles shared with the other kids at the dorms, no kids fighting over spaces, no one asking if the table was free. Something like a blanket fell heavily around her shoulders, a phantom weight that dragged her physically and emotionally downward. The world seemed distant and cold; too quiet.

The spoon was dropped in the barely touched oatmeal. Merle was not hungry.

The Calculus classroom was half full by the time she made her way in. Many of the kids were receiving tutoring while Mrs. Floyd clicked through a power point explaining the previous lesson. Merle sat in the back, quietly listening. As time dragged slowly on, more students trickled in.

The warning bell rang, cutting off Mrs. Floyd. She gave an exasperated sigh and pulled away from the screen. "Alright, hurry up if you don't want to be late." Half the students left, hurrying to their actual class. "And the rest of you pull out your homework, we're going over the last three questions."

A few seconds before the final bell rang Meena ran in.

"Almost late again," Mrs. Floyd said.

"But not!" Meena smiled brightly.

"But not," she conceded. "Now take a seat and try not to disrupt class this time."

The only seat open was the one in front of Merle. Meena eyed it warily, looking up to her. Merle couldn't understand the look, instead of trying to decipher it she glanced to her notebook.

There was a long pause before the seat creaked.

Between the students there was a different atmosphere. The kids near the window were living in idealistic bliss while those near the doors sat in suffocating tension. The boy in the row over kept glancing over to the two, but ultimately never voiced his concern. Mrs. Floyd taught on as if nothing was happening. She was the type of teacher who taught on no matter what happened behind her back.

The lesson ended slowly; a tapering thought cut off by the bell. Most of the students had already finished packing, their bags slung around their shoulders. Mrs. Floyd was a starch believer of 'the teachers dismiss you, not the bell', but today simply waved them out. "Have a good day, don't forget your homework."

Merle let the students file out while putting her belongs away. Just as she put her journal away, Mrs. Floyd called out. "Merle can you come here?"

 _She knows my name?_ There was just a hint of surprise as she stopped before the large, wooden desk. "Stop glaring, it's nothing bad." She wasn't glaring. "I just wanted to tell you that your new grade will be posted at the end of the day." Mrs. Floyd turned back to her computer; an ancient hulking beast that looked like it belonged in an old sci-fi. "Don't be surprised if it doesn't raise much."

Merle could only nod. The next bell would be ringing soon so she left in a hurry. _Why won't it raise much, I turned in all my missing work._ The thoughts followed like a cloud as Merle made her way across campus. They felt heavy as if she shook her head they would fall.

Merle almost walked straight past her class, so deep in contemplation. The door was already closed which was odd. She opened it to see her teacher standing at his podium. "You're late. Get a tardy slip," he said. Late? _When did the bell ring?_ Most of the desks but the ones in the back were filled. Her classmates stared with bright eyes.

She opened her mouth to voice the opinion, but the words quickly died in her throat. Backing out from the room, head bowed to avoid the looks from the other students, Merle dragged her way towards the office. Down the empty halls she could feel their eyes crawling along her skin. _Don't look at me…_ Eyes seemed to pop out from behind the walls, raking her figure as she made her way to the office. As she passed the doors, even more gazes followed. Nausea built up in her throat.

By the time she made it back to class the first assignment had already been passed out. She sat in the back, the only one occupied in the row, and went to work.

* * *

 _One, two, three-_ Clancy huffed, her breath becoming mist in the cold air. She sat up, chest barely touching her knees before she was down, back flat against the cold tiles. Her body complained, threatened to give out- did once or twice, but Clancy continued till she reached _twenty_ before collapsing in a heap of gasps and strained muscles.

She could only sit around and lose time counting patterns in the ceiling for a short while. Instead, she started doing sets of sit ups and pushups until reaching 30. It wasn't much, less than what the beginning cadets would do, but it was all her body could manage.

All for staying sane.

All for staying warm.

Unfortunately, winter in the Land of Canvases was in full swing. Cold radiated through the walls and filled the lonely halls. Her one blanket was not enough to block out anything; not even a simple breeze. Nights were rough- rougher to not only wake up because nightmares but because her body was frozen. Not to mention the fact it'd been three days since anyone had spoken to her.

Winters were always Clancy's least favorite time of the year. Practice had cemented the hate early on in life. Morning training had been held outside no matter the weather. Many of the cadets had left during the winter, unable to take the harsh training in the below freezing temperatures. The official cures didn't feel the cold, their transformations keeping them in top shape.

 _You call that a run? I've seen babies crawl faster than that!_ Cure Sienna would taunt the stragglers, running miles in the time they'd finished a single lap.

 _Try and hurry,_ Cure Lilac would smile, lips painted as purple as her hair.

Clancy turned on her stomach and got in position. By the fifth pushup she couldn't feel her fingers. The cold crept like frost up her limbs, reaching closer and closer to her heart.

 _I'll treat the first cadet to finish 100 pushups to a date,_ Cure Indigo would say, as serious as always. No one got to 100, much to their displeasure. _Only 10? You're terrible,_ Clancy could hear Indigo as she heaved for air.

 _No one wants to date you,_ Cure Citrine would grin. She'd do the exercises with the cadets; the only one to do so. Was it a show of faith? No one ever figured out why. And no one ever would, they were all gone: dead. Clancy stopped exercising. No… they weren't dead… just asleep like the citizens.

"Dead." Someone whispered. "And you ran."

Clancy snapped her neck, looking for who had spoken. No one was in sight. The iron bars bit into her skin like a knife's edge. Even so, Clancy leaned forward and searched for any one; any sign of a presence being there.

Her hands were red with exhaustion when pried from the bars. Clancy curled them tight feeling her nails bite into the too red skin.

* * *

By the time classes ended, Merle felt drained enough to fall asleep at the desk. She dragged herself across campus and into an awaiting, cold bed. All the anger and distress seeped into the room as her body slumped down, missing the bed. There was no energy left to care. The floor felt cool anyways.

"Today sucks…" Merle mumbled into the wooden planks. "Let it end." To not be tardy to not one, but two classes? And spill lunch across her vest? Small little disasters of that sort were peppered throughout the day. For now, she'd just lay on the floor. Or would have if her back didn't start protesting.

Merle was consumed with thoughts for the next hour. She sat at her desk with a new workbook. The old one had been shoved into the closet, half filled. Every time Merle saw it, a flood of emotions she couldn't understand would splinter inside, threatening to consume with an intensity that scared her. Clancy's hands and smile seemed imprinted in the pages. It was just too much to deal with. Thus, it got the closet treatment, the same as all her old robots.

Merle tapped her pen against the blank page, no new ideas coming forth. She'd given up on her previous project, not finding the energy to finish it. On a regular day, she wasn't able to put what she pictured onto the paper. Today not even a single line was drawn. Inspiration was a fickle mistress, one that Merle found she did not want ruling her life. The dinner bell rang shrilly in the distance, echoing slightly. Merle sighed and shoved the notebook away. It was pointless to have it out if it wasn't going to be used.

Warmth drifted down the halls along with the smells of freshly made food. Already, a short line of casually dressed students wound around the opposite side of the lunch room. Even more were sitting spread out along the large wood tables.

"There you are." Merle jumped and turned, almost slamming into the person in front of her. Sylvia was standing behind, arms crossed. Instead of the usual uniform, she was wearing a light green sweater, a collared shirt pocking out beneath, and jeans. "I need to talk to you."

"…Why…" Merle avoided meeting her eyes, instead staring at her feet.

"Meena told me you've had… a misunderstanding." Not the sentence she expected. "And it's been bothering her so I would like to get this all straightened out." Although she smiled no warmth could be felt. Sylvia was as cold as the December-ish air outside.

"I… don't understand," Merle spoke slowly. "What misunderstanding?"

"Huh?" Sylvia uncrossed her arms and placed them on her hips. "What do you mean? Haven't you realized she's been avoiding you?"

Merle wasn't dense, of course she noticed it. It'd be hard to when she was going right in front of her _face._ That didn't mean the two had a misunderstanding however. It only meant that Meena was avoiding her. What was with students and making hills out of ant mounds? When she didn't speak, Sylvia sighed and shook her head.

"Can you sit with us at dinner tonight? Meena's been really bothered by whatever happened between you two and I think it'd be good to fix whatever… happened." She peered to the side, eyes scanning the students. Compared to last week, there was a liveliness that wasn't present last week. Laughter rose, fizzing up and biting the lips of students.

 _I don't understand at all._ Merle frowned and crossed her arms as if hugging herself. If she sat with them, it would just be awkward. The others were friends and easily dissolve into conversations only they understood. Not only that, but it would be a bother for them to try and include her. Their eyes would stare, slick against her skin as she once more did not understand.

"I…" Merle spoke slowly, taking a long breath. "I don't think I should. Sorry."

Even declining made her feel empty, like a bottomless pit opened directly underneath her heart.

"Are you sure?"

Merle didn't answer.

There was an awkward silence, something that Merle was beginning to notice followed her around like a rain cloud. Not that she understood _why_ it followed her. What did it matter, it only made people leave faster. Something she should be grateful for.

"Don't think you're being a bother Merle. I really do want to eat dinner with you, without Meena and that whole situation. It has to be lonely eating alone every time we gather here." Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry for springing this up on you at the last second too."

Lonely? Of course not. Merle liked the silence. Was fine eating alone. So why, when she shook her head and retreated to a faraway table, did it feel like something was eating at her? Dinner was spent in silence, deeper than it had ever felt before.

* * *

The next morning, Merle awoke to gentle sunlight. The pillow was slightly damp, her curls splayed like an ocean across the bedspread. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The world was still fuzzy; reality a far off haze. A quick glance at her phone and Merle found that it was nine in the morning. On a Saturday. With a low mumble, she laid back down to go back to sleep.

Or at least tried to.

There was a noise that seemed to come from the wall. Merle sat up, the cold morning air hitting her skin and freezing instantly. She leaned against the wall, plaster like ice against her cheek. It wasn't scratching, that was for sure. It sounded… more like a hammer or rocks hitting each other. Faint music came from the wall, or room, as well. Piano and… chanting? Latin?

 _Weird…_ Merle pulled away, her cheek cold. She rubbed it before settling back into bed. But the noise grew louder. No, now that she was more aware of it, it seemed to become louder. Her ears strained to listen despite her brain trying to rest for a minute longer.

She wasn't going to get any more sleep.

With a grumbled sigh, Merle reluctantly stepped out of bed. The rug was cold and prickly against her feet as if winter had frozen it. While her dorm was one of the newer ones, it was still old. The heating was abysmal at best and drafts could be felt throughout the rooms. She slipped into some jeans and a hooded jacket before stepping out the room. Just as she did so, there was another door closing. Just like yesterday, Meena too was stepping out her room.

"Ah…" A little noise escaped her mouth. But, she didn't run off like before. Apparently, that phase was over. "H-Hey there." She rose a gloved hand. Gloved? It wasn't even that cold out.

Merle inclined her head, but didn't give a verbal reply.

"Cold out, right?" Her foot worked circles into the flooring.

"Meena…" Merle started. She didn't know what the next words would be; mind drawing a blank. Why did she call out anyways? Should she run back to the safety of her dorm? _Don't you ever get sick of running? You're pathetic…_ Her hand clenched into a fist. "I'm sorry." Default words. Words that had lost their meaning a long, long time ago.

"Sorry? No. No, no, no! You're not supposed to be sorry!" Meena sprung forward and directly into her personal space. Merle tried to back away, but the shorter girl had grabbed her wrists. She squeezed them, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I've been avoiding you and that must have made you feel awful even though _I'm_ the one who feels awful! Even if I apologized for causing you to fall that couldn't be enough to get your forgiveness! But I suck at cooking even though Sylvia said to bake you an apology cake and I didn't want to buy you one 'cause it's not sincere and-"

Did this girl never stop talking? Merle tried to pay attention, but it was hard. Her brain was a nonstop rush of: _she's touching me- stop touching me. Breathe. Take a deep- stop touching me!_ The pleas were trapped.

"-so do you want it?"

That was a question. Merle looked up, instantly regretting so. Meena's mouth was pulled into a thin line, her eyes searching for any sign of forgiveness in Merle's. What was there to forgive? The incident was days ago. It was an _accident_. As the silence grew so did the crestfallen look on her face. She pulled back slowly, hands falling away from Merle's wrists. Vainly, her lips moved, trying to form a syllable. The silence grew further.

"Haha… that's what I get… sorry. I really didn't mean to make you mad."

Mad? Merle wasn't mad. She didn't even understand what was going on. Reaching a hand out, her fingers barely grasped the edge of Meena's sleeve before hesitating. Hesitation. It was all it took. The sleeve was out of reach, trapped behind the door.

 _Huh?_

There was nothing else to do except stare. Meena wouldn't be coming back out and Merle was not going to knock. Instead, she stepped back and left, deciding to forget the conversation and move on. At least, that's what she figured she'd do. Descending the steps, thoughts one by one began to plague her mind. _Why didn't I grab her sleeve?_ Another step down. _What would I have said if I did?_ Another step. _I don't understand…._ Step. Step. Step. Thought. Thought. Thought.

The cold winter air buffeted Merle as she walked out. It didn't snow in Blackwell, but the clouds looked ready to lean down and weep. They hung heavy and dappled, blanketing the entire sky in gray. The outside world was gray- _thankfully not gray-scaled_ \- and muted. Merle's breaths hung in the air as she walked, hands in pockets. It was far from a quiet walk.

The thoughts grew in the shadows of her steps.

 _What does Meena think of me? That I can't listen? Or I'm always angry? That I hold onto grudges no matter what?_

Merle stopped walking.

 _I should have said something. Not an apology… but something…_

Why did she even care? Meena was the one avoiding her, not the other way around. She continued onwards, feet stabbing into the ground.

 _I couldn't have done anything different. She doesn't even like me… why should I care for someone like her?_ The conversation, if it could be called so, couldn't have happened any other way. Especially when it was sprang up on her like so. The two weren't friends. Why did it matter if Meena was avoiding her? It didn't. None of it mattered.

 _It wasn't like she'd like me anyways._

Merle was too absorbed in her musings, barely acknowledging the fact she was leaving campus. The buildings were sleepy, barely opening. In the gloom the shop lights were long rectangles cutting into the sidewalks. Cars drove languidly down the street, only stopping when hitting a red light. A never ending row of cars.

Passing the area she'd fought a Dead-Color with Clancy, Merle finally stopped. A large mural was painted along the side. A cartoonish octopus fought many sea creatures. Coral and other reef like designs covered the edges. Merle stood across the street, searching for any life behind the painting. Maybe if she stared long enough it would peel off the bricks once more.

There was not much to do. After an hour of wandering 'downtown' as the series of shops were dubbed, Merle had succumbed to boredom. The sky was still a blanketing gray. The cold still cut through in whipping winds. Merle was used to the quiet now. Used to the passive buildings in the academy. Unlike in the academy, there was life in the city however. Laughter and smiles were exchanged down the sidewalks. Small talk rang out like shots. More than once, someone called out to Merle a sharp hello. Of course there was no reply.

It wasn't until another hour that Merle found the trailing end of a crowd. Tarps of multiple colors were lined down the next street. A chaos of voices filled the air. There wasn't a festival today, was there? Certainly not one for art. If it was all the streets would be closed. It seemed the only thing Blackwell loved was art. Buildings filled their walls with doodles, encouraged customers to add on. There were free, designated spots that allowed graffiti artists to create. Murals filled the large bricks outside many shops.

It was the reason it was dubbed the capital of art.

It was probably the reason the Land of Canvases liked this place. Or at least, Merle thought so. It couldn't be coincidence that Clancy showed up here with the Pigments in tow.

 _Better avoid it,_ she was going to continue another way. Or at least until she bumped into someone. The woman let out a little noise like the beginning of a word before hitting the ground. The papers- flyers, she was carrying were scattered against the asphalt.

"Sorry." Merle backed away.

"Oh you're fine darling, I wasn't watching where I was going." She gave a wink before sitting up. Vivid green eyes shone between long, black bangs that draped across the woman's nose. Her black hair continued down the sides of her face and across her willowy shoulders like a stain of ink. She knelt forward and started gathering the scattered papers. Some had already blown away, finding their homes in the gutters. It was only right that Merle helped. She was the one who caused them to fall after all.

 _Food drive marathon._ Bright blue words were punched across the top of the paper. Pictures of canned goods and cooked meals filled the rest of the page. So that's what was going down. The woman accepted the papers gratefully. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She had an accent, giving the words a breathy release. It reminded Merle of something, but she couldn't place it.

"Hey, are you doing anything else right now?"

 _Why does she want to know?_

"You see, we were supposed to have some other volunteers out here, but they totally flaked! Can you believe that?" It was not hard to picture at all. Even so, Merle dutifully shook her head and began to back away.

"I'm… busy…" The words were difficult to get out.

"Oh, is that so." The woman's face fell, her body slumping forward. "Well, you can't blame me for trying."

Was there a clean exit from this conversation? Merle slightly backed up again, eyes avoiding the entire area around the strange woman.

"Hey, are you done passing those papers out yet?" A sharp voice. Sylvia barely paused, regarding Merle before turning back to the woman. "Why don't you continue further down?"

It was not a request.

The woman nodded her head, gave a blinding smile and went on her way.

"Merle." Sylvia turned to her. "What are you doing out here?"

Her eyes were locked onto the gravel. It was far more interesting than Sylvia. A shrug of the shoulders, a small noise at the back of the throat. It was all she could give.

"You… aren't here to volunteer are you?" Something crept into the dorm manager's voice, making it slightly shake. _No,_ Merle shook her head. "Oh." Was that… disappointment?

 _It's not like I could help, I don't have anything to offer._ And it wasn't like Merle could stand having the crowd stare at her. What if something went wrong and they blamed her? Or someone started shouting at her? No. Merle would die before that happened.

"Thanks for helping Olive out."

Another shrug.

"Meena was supposed to come, but she suddenly said she didn't feel well." It was an innocent enough comment. One might say something similar when making small talk. It didn't feel like small talk. Merle felt a proverbial gun against the back of her head. "When I asked more about it she stopped replying."

Was Sylvia saying this on purpose? To torment her? Because Merle was the cause of this sudden illness? It sure felt like it. The gun was clicked, digging deeper into soft skin. Next would be the actual accusation.

"I'll fill her place." The words were hoarse, said before Sylvia could accuse. Merle couldn't drag her gaze up from the ground. The expression on Sylvia's face would remain a mystery, not that she'd be able to decipher it even if she saw.

"Are you sure? We do need volunteers, but if you're busy-"

"I'm not," Merle interrupted. First Sylvia says all those things about Meena to make her feel guilty, then she tried to play it off?

"I mean, this just doesn't sound like you, to offer to volunteer like this." What would Sylvia know about her? _She's not wrong, you never help others. Not unless you're forced into it._ That ugly whisper tickled the inside of her brain. _Unless you're Cure Aero. Because then it's easy to solve your problems with fists instead of words, isn't it?_

"Just…" Merle took a long breath, sucking in the frigid air. It hurt, the cold festering inside. "Let me… help."

* * *

Merle finished the final box. It was filled to the brim with cans. Many of the other volunteers seemed to be finishing as well if not already done. The food drive had died down a while ago, leaving only stragglers behind. The entire time she'd been in the back sorting cans. It was a simple job that didn't require her to talk to anyone. A bit of winter clung to the cans' edges, cutting into her fingers each time she lifted them. After the first hundred she got used to it.

"Hey? Still here?" Sylvia poked her head into the room. There was only one person the words would be directed to. Even so, Merle did not reply or look up. "Hey?" Sylvia ducked into her line of sight. Like every other time the girl had snuck up on her, Merle gave an involuntary jolt.

"I'll walk with you back to campus, okay? It's getting pretty late and well, you know how winter is."

 _So you can guilt trip me more? No thanks._

"I'm fine." Merle exited the room, taking a note from Meena's book and trying to split the second she saw Sylvia.

Colder winter air softly blew through the city's streets. A shiver ran up her spine, spreading to the tip of her fingers and toes. Night was barely settling in, a smoky gray film stretched thin over a sunset painting. There were no stars. No streaking bursts of light through the clouds.

Sylvia huffed, a thin stream of air exiting her thin lips as she followed. "Come on, it's late and I don't want anything bad to happen to you while you're spaced out." _Spaced out? I don't… space out…_ A small frown formed. _Why would she say I space out?_

There was no arguing with Sylvia. It was like talking to a brick wall.

The anxious feelings that would buzz at the back of Merle's head when she usually walked was unnervingly quiet, or as quiet as it ever was. Silence was a friend as always, keeping any conversations under lock and key. It was about when the two were half way back that Sylvia slowed.

"How… do you feel about the campus these days?" An innocent question, a gentle probing.

 _It's quiet which is fine by me._

"Don't you think it's weird? With the way the faintings have been occurring?" No. Because faintings never happened to her. She was both the cause and the ending to them. When she didn't answer, Sylvia slowed even further. There was a small grating noise as her sneakers dragged against the pavement. "Do you care that all the students gone?"

Merle stopped.

Did she? The empty lunch room, the empty halls, they were _finally_ quiet. Merle didn't have to avoid a bunch of gaggling girls on the stairs every morning. The fighting for the fields between the clubs had died. How could there be clubs if there weren't students? _Do… I miss them at all?_

"I…" Merle started. No matter how much introspection she did, no answer would come. The opinions were all knotted together and she didn't care to untangle them. "I don't know."

Sylvia's eyebrows pulled together. She shuffled her hands in her pockets and kicked at the pavement. "You don't know? Hmm, should have expected as much."

A lamppost flickered to life above, a bright ray of light illuminating her figure. Night was quickly descending, blanketing the entire town. Accompanying it was a drop in the temperature. Even so, Sylvia was rooted to the spot.

"You know, I figured my jobs would get easier with all the kids gone." Sylvia ran her hand along the seam of her jacket. "I'm on disciplinary duty as well as dorm management and student council." She smiled, though it was force. It was easy to tell, Merle was a master at them. "But, more problems keep cropping up. It doesn't make sense."

Was Sylvia fishing for help again? Using a different tactic than before? It didn't seem right. But, no matter how Merle tried to pin what she was saying, it wouldn't stick. _She wants help? No, why would she want help from me._

 _Does she want… me to listen?_

Sylvia bounced lightly on her heels, a thousand yard stare adorning her face. In a way she reminded Merle of Clancy. Both had blonde hair, both were short. And standing there, gaze distracted, Merle's heart gripped painfully. It was the look Clancy would get when thinking of her home. Although, compared to the dorm manager it was magnified a thousand times.

Did she want someone to listen to her? Like how Merle offered to listen to Clancy when she was hurt?

"You… really care," said Merle. The words were out before she could stop them.

There was a long pause before Sylvia answered. "Yeah, the academy's my home." She bounced on her heels once more before stepping forward. "It's getting late, let's go."

They almost made it back to the academy without incident. Almost. The campus was a stone's throw away when Sylvia stopped.

"Do you hear that?"

Merle shook her head.

"That… crying? You don't hear it?" _Crying? At this hour?_ Sylvia started forward, leaving Merle to follow. Before the gates sitting on the curb was a young girl. Her head was leaned against her knees. Small, sniffling noises escaped from her figure. A large duffle bag lay beside her, top thrown open exposing the contents. Clothes were haphazardly thrown inside, not folded properly. At the top was Blackwell Academy's uniform.

With no hesitation, Sylvia sat next to the girl. "Hey, are you okay?" The young girl's head shot up at the sound. "I'm Dorm B's manager, Sylvia. Is there something I can help you with?" There was no coldness nor hardness to Sylvia's voice. She spoke soothingly and softly. It felt like lace was falling around Merle's ears.

"I'm-" The girl sniffled, almost rubbing at her dripping nose with her sleeve before Sylvia offered a napkin from her purse. She blew her nose sounding like a tiny trumpet. "I'm from dorm C." Dorm C, more commonly referred as 'Children's dorm'. Not only because it housed all the younger elementary students and middle school, but because it started with a 'c'.

"Okay, what's going on? Why are you crying alone out here in the dark?" Sylvia asked.

"I'm not crying," the girl argued weakly. "I just have bad allergies…"

A poor excuse if Merle had ever heard one. "Okay, well it's dark out and it's dangerous, especially with what's going on right now." The faintings. The school was enforcing a stricter lights out rule because of them. Not that it would help. Sylvia stood and offered a pale hand. "How about I walk you back to your dorm." Her eyes met Merle's briefly. "If that's cool with you?"

Was the question directed to her? Merle couldn't answer, still reeling at how easily Sylvia had sat and talked to this mysterious girl. How could she just sit and talk with no forethought? And not only that, but offer to help? Merle would have chocked before a syllable could get out.

The girl shook her head rapidly before reburying her head between her knees. "No! I'm not going back to that dorm!"

"Is there something wrong with your dorm?"

The girl didn't answer. Or if she did, the answer was swallowed by her knobby knees.

"Are you having problems with your roommate?" Sylvia asked, leaning forward. Her brown eyes were trained on the small girl's shaking shoulders. More muffled cries filled the air followed by thin intakes of air. "You know, if you're having any problems, us dorm managers will do all in our power to help, right?" She knelt down and rubbed her quaking back. "Even if you think no one can help."

"She… she's really mean." A tiny, quivering voice finally answered. "She takes my stuff and hides it. She threw one of my books away too." Her head dragged up, skin blotchy and red beneath tears. "I hate her."

Another reason why Merle never wanted a roommate. Seeing this young girl, she couldn't be older than nine, crying on the curb could have easily been her. And what would have Merle done? Probably nothing. Just let the days roll on while her stuff was steadily destroyed.

"Hate her… have you tried talking it out?" Sylvia asked. "Or even going to Cassie, your manager?"

"Talk?"

"Yeah," Sylvia said. She stood and extended her hand out. "How about instead of running away, we go get this settled. It wouldn't be much to sleep out here anyways," she said lightly. The girl took the hand, grabbing her duffle bag with the other. Her blotchy cheeks went red.

"I wasn't going to run…"

"You're sitting on the curb with a duffle bag." Finally remembering that Merle was there, she looked back. Her eyes widen then flew to her feet, cheeks going as red as the girl's. "Merle, do you-"

"I'm… leaving." Merle vaguely gestured to where her dorm was before walking past the two and onto campus. Sylvia called out to her, but Merle did not look back.

 _How was she able to do so? To talk so easily?_ Her shoes thumped over the winding stone path to the dorm. Merle was at a loss for words. Was at a loss for thoughts. To just sit and _talk_. Such a simple action, but the way she had made it look so _easy._ _Can… other people do that? Just sit and talk? Know instinctively what the other is feeling?_ Sylvia had asked questions, gently guiding the girl to the answers she wanted. It was… devious? Manipulative?

 _No. She just wanted to help._

Merle stopped walking. A cold breeze blew through, but it was hardly felt. Had Merle been wrong about Sylvia? Was she really as cold as she thought?

' _The academy's my home'_ Sylvia had said. Would someone who was cold and callous say something like that? _Of course not. Sylvia… she's kind._ Kind. Merle was floored as the word popped into her head. Sylvia and kind? In all her years of 'knowing' the dorm manager, the two had never been said in the same sentence.

But someone who was not kind wouldn't help another without thought. Leap at the very idea at someone in distress.

 _Could I… be kind like that?_

The second the idea popped into her head, Merle shook it out. A wave of embarrassment flooded her senses, lighting up her cheeks. There was no comparing herself to Sylvia. She couldn't even get a word out without her heart palpitating while Sylvia guided words with ease. They were like night and day. Too different to even compare. Merle started down the walkway once more, now in a hurry.

 _I bet Sylvia would make a better Precure than me… she would have been able to help Clancy… make her voice count._ A bitter taste filled Merle's mouth. The Blue Pigment swung heavily. At night it faintly glowed with an alien energy. Not enough to be noticeable, but just enough to warrant a second look. Merle spent more time than she should have staring at it, trying to pull answers from the rock. _Couldn't you have picked someone better? Someone like Sylvia?_

Why her? Why pick someone who wasn't good at anything? What even were the qualifications to be a Precure? Clancy had mentioned she went to school to be one, trained years to try and be selected. But she was turned down. If someone like her couldn't become one without some disaster falling, then why was Merle picked? Why not someone kind like Sylvia?

 _Didn't I say because I was willing to help?_ She had said something like that to Tessur. By that logic then, if anyone was in her place they would have been chosen too. The thought was comforting, if only a little. She wasn't special. She was just in the right place at the right time. She didn't pass any special qualifications.

There was a ripple of energy that knocked Merle straight to the ground. She hit the cold grass, spraying dew directly into her face. The color ebbed away fading to the almost familiar shade of gray. The ripple, although invisible, could be felt. It passed further and further from her sight swallowing all the color until it finally ran out of energy and dissipated. Dorm B sat repainted gray. Even from afar, Merle thought she could see some kids collapsed, their emotions taken away.

 _Where's the Dead-Color?_ Merle leapt to her feet. Every direction she looked, there was nothing. No rampaging monsters. No gloating Tessur or Anneis.

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** A feeling of energy shot up her veins, enveloped Merle. **"The color of the unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero!"** Even with no one to witness the transformation, the words tumbled out.

Aero leapt to the skies, scanning the horizons for the Dead-Color. She jumped around campus, almost flying with how fast she was going. A small wailing broke the silence, almost like that of a child. Aero barely hit the ground before something was swinging at her. She dodged on instinct, ducking beneath the wildly flailed limb.

It looked like a woman at first glance. Like the photograph Dead-Colors from months ago. But, it was only a woman in shape. The Dead-Color's face was horribly misshapen. Its eyes were spread far apart and off kilter, one far too low. Its mouth was close to its ear, where another ghastly wail disturbed the silence.

 _A… what's the painters name?_ Aero never paid attention in art class preferring to doodle robots in the margins of her notebook. _Picassi? Picasso?_ The Dead-Color looked like it'd been pulled from one of the paintings in the school hall.

"There you are." Tessur stepped forward into the scarce moonlight.

"You-" Aero started. That's when she noticed the man beside him. He was towering to say the least. He was a good foot taller than Aero herself, with two-toned hair; black locks that faded to white near the edges as if dipped in paint. His pale skin was almost a completely colorless white, no hint of any other color there.

 _Incredibly tall… black and white hair…_

His eyes were the final thing she noticed. Even from afar, they appeared to suck the light around into their deep, deep black depths.

"Mono…chrome?" Aero breathed the name out in shock. _The one who destroyed the Land of Canvases._

"The cure?" Monochrome ignored her, asking Tessur. Even he flinched back from the gaze.

"Yes."

Aero was so distracted by the two she didn't see the Dead-Color coming. Its hand slapped her hard against the side, shooting her across the lawn. The ground tore where she hit, but Aero quickly gathered her bearings. She jumped backwards, dodging the next attack. The Dead-Color dug its knee into the ground where she landed, patchwork dress flaring up.

Aero slammed a kick into its shoulder, a ferocious crack shattering the night. It didn't even phase the Dead-Color. Its arm bent, trapping her calf before pulling. With a curse, Aero slipped.

"Not very experienced… is she," said Monochrome.

"No. I mean, she can take out a Dead-Color on her own." Tessur quickly backtracked.

 _Shut up!_ Aero twisted her other leg and landed another kick to the Dead-Color's disturbing face. It gave a distorted screech before toppling over. She shimmied out of its grasp and jumped back. The Dead-Color swiped with its other arm, hitting nothing but air.

"Any person with power and competence can do so," Monochrome countered. If it wasn't for the enhanced hearing while transformed, Aero doubted she'd be able to hear him speak at all. His voice was soft, slightly muffled by the fluffy collar of his jacket. "Yet, she's not exactly a true cure. Just like Vermillion, yes?"

 _Vermillion?_ Aero stopped. Of course he would know Clancy, she was their prisoner after all, but to hear someone say her name, even if it was her cure name, was a shock. And to _insult_ her?

"What would you know about Vermillion?" Aero spat out before she could stop herself. "How dare you call her a fake cure."

"A thief with noble intentions is still a thief," he answered loftily, not actually answering anything at all. Monochrome's gaze slid like oil from Tessur to her. Compared to the eyes that would follow her down the halls, his was much worse. Aero shivered despite herself.

Another comment was ready to claw its way out her throat, but the Dead-Color chose that moment to strike. This time, Aero was ready. She forced the burning ache from her chest towards her fists. The fury that rose was launched directly into the Dead-Color's own fist. Skin flaked off the Dead-Color's forearm as the attack hit. Before she pulled back for another attack, the forearm moved. It twisted downward and snapped forward. The air was forcibly pushed from Aero's lungs as she stumbled back.

The Dead-Color's arm was twisted inhumanly, its elbow bending the _wrong_ way. The mouth despite being painted in a grimace seemed to be grinning. Before Aero could get her bearings it was attacking once more. She was forced to dodge a series of punches and slashes completely out of breath. The final punch clipped her cheek, continuing past Aero's head. Aero stepped in closer, pulled lower to the ground, and slammed a fist of her own where the Dead-Color's ribs should be.

A satisfying crack filled the area.

The Dead-Color still didn't go down.

Aero dodged the next swipe. And the next. And the one after that one too. The only sound was her own labored breaths as she retreated from the Dead-Color. She tried to land her own hits, but they missed by mere centimeters. The two did a deadly dance, each trying to inflict a disabling blow on the other and failing. Aero dodged wildly, almost slipping on the slippery grass a few times. The Dead-Color had jerky movements and didn't need to be facing her to attack. Its joints moved any way it wanted, bending impossibly beneath or above Aero's defenses.

Finally, the Dead-Color slipped up. In the pit that Aero had created earlier, its foot slipped. With no hesitation Aero snapped her fist down, slamming it directly into its face. That seemed to be the only place to hurt it. It let out another distorted wail, grabbing at its mismatched features. It wasn't enough. Aero landed another devastating jab to its covered face. She was practically sitting on it, slamming her fists over and over against its face.

More and more paint flaked off, covering the grass in thin streaks of gray skin. Her knuckles felt bruised by the time she was done. The ground beneath the Dead-Color was broken from the force of the punches. Dirt was caked around its head, caging the Dead-Color slightly. Aero stood, out of breath.

 **"The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart!"** She reached to the side, blue energy collecting in her palm before becoming a long, thin pencil. **"Pretty Cure! Aero Recode!"** The pencil was jabbed directly downward, point digging into the Dead-Color's chest. Blue numbers formed and piled at the tip. With a bright burst they became chains that held the Dead-Color down.

Aero jumped away. Even from afar she could see bright, mismatched colors filling its form. A large _pop_ and _coo_ filled the area as paint exploded, coating everything in sight. On instinct, Aero lifted her arm to block any incoming paint.

Tessur started forward, his face set with a grim frown. But, Monochrome stopped him.

"Lord Monochrome?" Tessur asked. "I can defeat-"

"No." In the half light, his face was shadowed, but Aero _swore_ she could see a small curl at the edges of his lips. "I've seen enough."

"Of course." Tessur looked like he wanted to say more, but held his tongue. Monochrome was the first to disappear, followed quickly by Tessur.

Color fully returned to the area. Green grass had never looked so beautiful. The transformation pinged off in a flash of electric blue. Transforming and fighting as Cure Aero always left Merle exhausted and ready to collapse. But, this time she didn't feel as bone weary as before. At least not physically. There was a dull ache in her chest that refused to leave after the fight.

How could Monochrome so easily insult her friend? Call her a fake? Clancy had put more effort than anyone else to try and save her home. She had been beaten black and blue, spat up blood, and still refused to stand down. If that didn't make her a cure, then what did?

Of course, this was the man who destroyed the Land of Canvases in the first place. What was one insult in a wave of genocide? Nothing but a drop in the sea.

 _I should have tried to take him down._ Merle crossed the dimly lit campus back to her dorm. _At least throw one punch._ Grif, and how it still hurt to think how they were in prison too, had warned her early on that the emissaries were on a whole other level, but just a single punch. Merle should have tried to manage that.

* * *

"You look cold," said Etihvv from the hall. Clancy barely lifted her head, teeth chattering. Cold? She was beyond cold. Her skin felt like a frozen imitation. Etihvv talked on, "we have heating up stairs so it's hard to tell how cold it really is. You should have seen how Anneis reacted when she stepped outside! You'd think they don't have winter in the Land of Shade… not that I'd know…"

A shadow passed their face, gone as quickly as it came. Heaving up a large, gray comforter, Etihvv smiled brightly. "That's why I brought you this! Wouldn't want my favorite person in prison to freeze to death."

Clancy was almost grateful, almost. On one hand, she wouldn't be freezing, or at least feel a little warmer, on the other… the way Etihvv smiled meant they wanted something in return. The comforter was stuck through the bars of the door and thrown unceremoniously onto her form. There were no thoughts, only her body moving on instinct to wrap it around. Some warmth from above still clung to the fibers. It was quickly leeched away.

"Hey Clancy." Etihvv sat on the floor, knees drawn to their chin. Here came the request.

 _Leave,_ the bite was held back by cold lips. Despite the playfulness on their face, Clancy knew they were trying to be serious. It was what scared her. Etihvv was rarely serious. Or at least when she knew them.

"I don't like how this all ended up. I don't like… I don't like how you're here and I'm out there." Etihvv drew themselves up tighter. That made two of them. A familiar anger flared. It shouldn't have been like this at all. "People in the Land of Shade don't have emotions. But me-" Etihvv raised their hand, clasping where their heart, if they had one, was. "-I find myself raked by their thorns in the middle of the night."

Melting silver, threatening to drip past their eyelids and down their gray cheeks. "Clancy-"

"What do you want from me?" She finally found the energy to speak. Despite being a few feet apart, a long distance separated the two. Their hearts couldn't be more separated.

Etihvv wore a blank look. Their eyes were vacant for once, a smile not taunting the edges of their lips. "Do you think those years were faked?" They finally asked.

If Clancy could laugh she would. But she didn't have to. They had been 'friends' for years, of course Etihvv could easily read her face.

 _"Do you think I don't care for you?"_ Etihvv pressed their face against the bars, eyes unblinking.

"I will not fall for your treachery, Etihvv," Clancy spat. "Don't pretend like you didn't orchestrate the fall of our- _my home."_ The slip up made her chest squeeze. She shouldn't have had to correct herself. _Why did it end up like this?_

"As if I could do that, Clancy-"

"Enough! You betrayed me!" Despite the frigidness of her limbs, the cold clinging stubbornly, she reached and grabbed their hand. It was uncomfortably warm. All those feelings she had wanted to push down, _down_ so she didn't have to deal with them were bubbling. Infuriated, Clancy leaned closer. "You betrayed _me_ Etihvv."

Etihvv's face froze to a look of horror. It quickly was covered by a mask. "You left me to die, swarmed by the Dead-Colors." Their hand, the one not held down, pulled the collar of their shirt down. The gray skin was laced with white marks, covering their collarbone and more. "I _almost died_."

The anger had puttered out, leaving nothing but a puff of smoke. She couldn't pull her gaze away. White, jagged scars like claw marks filled every inch of the exposed skin. Unconsciously, her hand tightened on theirs. _All she could see were the swarming backs of the Dead-Colors._

 _They're not getting up._

Clancy sucked the frigid air in through clenched teeth. The sand was so cold against her knees. Paint and heavy smells laced the air almost chocking her.

 _They're not getting up._

"I don't blame you, Clancy." Something squeezed her hand. Reality was dragged back harshly, replacing the sands with steel bars. Etihvv was alive. _Alive, alive, alive._ Their face had softened, silver eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I can't blame you."

Etihvv gave her hand another tiny squeeze before pulling away. The sword at their hip clinked against their leg. "I can't have you hating me, Clancy." They rubbed at their eyes harshly before looking down once more. "Not for me just doing my duty to my homeland, especially when you would have done the same."

She couldn't speak. Not even when Etihvv turned and walked away. How desperately she wanted to scream at their receding figure. Shout and scream till her throat was hoarse once more. Instead, her fingers wound tight in the comforter. Something harsh rubbed against her fingertips. Looking down, Clancy's heart froze.

Woven in gray was her name.

* * *

 **Afterword: Another chapter! *Dies* they're steadily getting longer and longer.**

 **Anyways, leave a comment or constructive criticism! I'd love to hear from y'all.**


	13. Chapter 13

Maybe it was the shock from last night or the weariness that pervaded her body, but the thought of Monochrome being there didn't really seem important until the next day. Merle lay in bed, the covers a mess beneath her thin form. She stared at the ceiling in silence.

It was a short lived silence.

A small whine hummed in the air, coming through clenched teeth. Merle covered her eyes, the whine becoming louder.

Monochrome. The one who destroyed the Land of Canvases. She had figured it out last night, but the detail was deemed insignificant when the Dead-Color was constantly bearing down. He could have easily stepped in. A wave of his hand and she'd be gone. Dead. Completely and utterly destroyed.

But he didn't. He even stopped Tessur who could also completely and utterly destroy her.

"Why?" The word was not asked to anyone in particular. "Why? Why? Why?"

Did he want to destroy Earth just like the Land of Canvases? Drown them in a writhing sea of Dead-Colors until they chocked? Twist the souls of beloved art pieces before everyone's eyes just as they fell into eternal sleep? Rid everything of color and bathe it in his namesake: monochrome? The very thought sent a torrent of icy chills down Merle's spine. What could one cure do against an army? Absolutely nothing. Just using her finisher made her want to lie down and sleep for a week. If she had to use it multiple times…

" _Why?"_

An empty room could give no answers.

She turned onto her side, burying her face in the sheets. They smelled of fresh laundry soap and lavender. What if Monochrome was planning an assault right now? Gathering up his army to come marching through Blackwell? Her hands tightened around her eyes till two fists were boring into the sockets. The pain didn't stop the onslaught of thoughts. Merle sank back into the loud embrace of overthinking and fear. There was nothing else to do. She couldn't launch a preemptive strike, there was no way for her to get to the Land of Canvases; she couldn't ask for help, who could help _her,_ who would _want_ to help her; there was simply nothing to do but be a sitting duck.

 _Is this how the Land of Canvases felt while waiting while Monochrome loomed before them?_ Would Earth and all its people become nothing more but husks lying in the gray streets? The bustling cities becoming nothing more than doll's houses with the living dead in their rooms? Would everything wither away beneath a faded sun?

 _What happens afterwards? What happens… to me?_ Each time Clancy had mentioned the other cures, her face would darken and grow distant. Not once had she ever spoken of their fates. Why would she when simply thinking of her home made her breakdown and sob. They were probably gone just like the civilians. Grif had said the real people were lost, so why would the cures be any different? Or perhaps Monochrome had killed them, made sure none of them would be able to stop him.

 _Thinking too much, I need to stop._ Just declaring it like that was useless. Since when had that _ever_ stopped her from overthinking?

What did stop it was horrendous yelling from the hall.

Merle didn't bother with stopping the irritated scowl from forming. Could the universe not let her have one moment to herself? One without someone barging in or arguing outside her door? Of course not.

"That freak is keeping me up at night and you're getting mad at _me?"_ It was a girl Merle had never heard before.

"If you keep causing disturbances and yelling, then yes, I'm going to get mad at you." That was Sylvia, her sharp voice easily identifiable. "And calling a fellow student a 'freak' isn't right. Apologize."

She hadn't seen Sylvia since after she left her with that crying kid. Even now, despite the annoyance that prickled beneath her skin, a sense of something dark and slimy festered in her heart. _Sylvia can just talk so easily to people no matter who, can't she._

"I'll call her a freak because she _is_ a freak. She probably caused this whole curse."

"Now you're just being ridiculous and loud. If you don't like being next to her then request a dorm move, there's plenty of free rooms open," Sylvia snapped back, voice like ice, slipping straight through Merle's veins and freezing them. Rarely, had she sounded so cold intentionally. Not once had she ever taken a tone like that with her despite all the stupid rules Merle broke.

The only reply was stomping which eventually faded out.

 _I thought the school was finally recovering, but it seems it's still on edge._ The Dead-Color from last night must have triggered a relapse of sorts. _I wish they would stop attacking the school._ The kids here didn't deserve to have their emotions stolen over and over. Well, no one did. But especially the kids.

 _Such a pain…_

Knocking filled the room. Why wouldn't it, Sylvia was of course outside and probably wanted to continue their conversation from last night. If it could be called one.

"Hey," she greeted once Merle opened the door. "I just wanted to check up on you after last night." Her eyes dimmed, smile shrinking. "There hadn't been a fainting spell in a while and well…"

Oh. She just wanted to check up on her. Merle's chest constricted, but why? It was hard to breathe, the air still and heavy.

"Are you okay?" Sylvia asked, eyes narrowing.

When was she ever okay? Even so, Merle managed a numb nod and fake smile. She didn't need Sylvia worrying over nothing. That kindness, and how weird it was to still think of kindness and Sylvia in the same sentence, was better off being spent on someone else. But, her face only fell, the frown becoming sharper.

"If you're not feeling okay then you need to lie down or go see someone like the nurse."

"I'm fine," said Merle softly. "I'm… fine."

Her mouth opened to argue more, but ultimately no noise came out. She shook her head and stepped back from the door. "I'm not going to push it then, just… if you aren't feeling well don't push yourself." With that, Sylvia gave a short goodbye tossed over her shoulder and continued down the hall.

Merle immediately shut the door and leaned her forehead against the cool wood. With a slow exhale, her chest stretched, not feeling tight anymore. There was still a twinge of pain in her chest, probably from the Dead-Color slamming into her last night than from talking, but it was manageable.

"I'm fine," Merle spoke to the silent room. The fake smile slipped back on. Hadn't she read somewhere that a smile could trick the brain into being happier? Her lips pulled tighter till it hurt.

* * *

"So… want to tell me why you called me here?" Anneis leaned against the blank, white wall. If she stood to her full height, her head might crash through the roof of the little hideaway. Where Tessur had found the time to thoroughly investigate their new base, Anneis had no clue. The room was tucked far, far away in the corner and unless you were looking for it, you wouldn't know it existed.

Anneis certainly wasn't aware of it until Tessur had dragged her here. Yet, for some odd reason it was familiar. Maybe it reminded her of the barracks back in the Land of Shade? Those were squashed as well.

"What I show you stays in this room, am I clear?" Tessur whispered harshly as if he raised his voice that he may be overheard.

"Okay," Anneis whispered loudly back.

"Don't mock me. This is serious." Tessur frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'm not mocking, just talkin' like you." Anneis leaned down further, stretching her legs out further. Couldn't he have found a spot she could fit in? "Now what is this about? Lord Monochrome deciding to stay? Because we've already talked about that."

It wasn't ideal, but not the worst thing was the consensus.

"No, it's not about that. But I still stand by the idea to get him to leave." Tessur clenched and unclenched his left hand repeatedly. "It's about something more important."

"If it's so important why are we meeting in this poor excuse of a room? And why just the two of us?"

"Etihvv can hardly be considered a part of our 'team'." Tessur's hands rose as he put air quotes around the word 'team'. "I don't like nor trust them. I mean, why are they constantly in the prisons? And-" Tessur paused mid rant. He gave a slight cough. "Never mind."

Ever since the two had met, Tessur and Etihvv fought. Whether it be over dinner, room arrangements or dealing with the Pretty Cure, the two could never settle. Especially since the prisoner showed up. Anneis cracked her neck and squatted down. It was the only way she could fit comfortably in the damn room. It wasn't even a room, more of a long closet.

"Give the kid a break, it's because of them we were even able to defeat the Land of Canvases." A long time ago, the Land of Shade sent many kids at a young age to infiltrate the Land of Canvases. Apparently, Etihvv fit in so well they were chosen to become a Pretty Cure. How laughable. Like anyone from the Land of Shade could become one.

"As much as I appreciate their work, as a person I find them irritating," Tessur said. He drew himself higher— lucky him— and extended the hand he'd been clenching earlier. "But this isn't about them—" his hand slowly unfurled, beads of color bleeding from between his fingers. "—this is about the Pigment."

Anneis jumped to her feet, back hitting the wall with a loud _slam._ Her skin crawled as small pinpricks of different greens shone across. She recoiled once more, hand swatting at the color. "Get those away from me!"

It was color, she couldn't just swat it away, but she tried again and again. Small shards of green sat in Tessur's palm, each reflecting a different shade. Most of them were dark green, except for two. Looking at them made disgust bubble inside, mixed with anger. Anneis forced it down. Her fists uncurled and went to burrow in her thighs. She didn't want to punch Tessur out for whatever it is he was doing. Not yet at least.

"Calm down." Tessur closed his hand once more. The room returned to its previous colorless state. "No need to react so violently."

"I'm about to punch you out you—"

"Anneis." Tessur cut her off, eyes narrowing. Her mouth clamed shut with an audible click. He was getting more serious than usual, something that unsettled her. "You good?" He asked after a moment of silence. She gave a curt nod. "Good." He raised his hand once more, watching her carefully. She kept her face neutral. Her body relaxed unnaturally, going limp like someone had cut strings to a puppet. It was the appearance of someone from the Land of Shade; emotionless.

"Now, tell me what you see." The colors appeared once more, small pricks no bigger than fireflies. They danced around the room at the slightest movement.

"Pigment… fragments," she answered slowly. Despite her slack face, her voice had a tint of disgust and anger. It was hard to keep it out. Color revolted her to the point she wanted to lash out. Especially green. "Wait, fragments?"

"Fragments."

"But, I thought the Pigments can't be broken," Anneis said. Her eyes traveled back down to small slivers. "They're, well you know." She rubbed the back of her head, searching for the correct words. None came to mind.

"It's a testament to how strong Lord Monochrome is," Tessur said.

"And you wanted to make him leave." A sly grin broke her mask. "Now what's so important about them?"

Tessur gave her a deadpan stare. There was a lull, the two just looking at each other. A faint sense of heat rose to Anneis' cheeks, but she forced it down. They were fragments, but what did it mean? What would they be doing with them? She waited and waited for Tessur to say, but he never spoke. Finally he let out a small sigh, shoulders drooping. "Are you an idiot?"

"Hey!"

* * *

Merle tapped her fingers against the desk. Her journals were laid out, blank pages staring up at her. Despite taking the time to arrange them, and clean the top of her desk, she had no energy to pick up a pen and actually design something. With a sigh, she leaned back and stared at the ceiling. It was more interesting than looking at the blank pages. At least it had some sort of popcorn-y pattern to trace with her eyes. It'd been like that the whole week.

"I'm bored," Merle said. Sitting around in her room all day was the worst. But, it wasn't like she could risk going outside. People might stare at her, or interact with her, or she might do something wrong causing laughter and jeering. Luckily, winter break was starting. Students, the ones that hadn't left, would be gone leaving a small handful behind. Merle would be one of them. Her mother had already told her she was in Eastern Europe or something taking photos and wouldn't be able to come back. It was fine. Merle was used to spending winter break at the academy. It would be weirder to _not_ be spending it here. She idly spun a pencil in hand.

 _Although… it is my last year._

Merle sat straight. She didn't want to think about that. Not at all.

 _You might not even make it to graduation, what's the point of thinking about it? Monochrome could end you in one fell swoop. Or maybe the next Dead-Color will get lucky._

A chill ran down her spine. The grip on the pencil tightened till a crack filled the air. The wood had splintered, yellow paint and chips flaking all over her fingers. With another sigh, Merle threw it in the trashcan. She was getting nowhere. The journals were just blank pages and were going to stay blank. If only she could draw inspiration from _something._

There was a knock, interrupting her thoughts. "Hey Merle," someone called, voice muffled. Her head snapped up, followed by her body. What was Sylvia doing here again? _But…_ Merle didn't want to admit it, but she was growing tired of being in her room, especially since no project captured her attention right now. "Are you in there?"

"Yes," Merle cracked the door open. Of course, the dorm manager was there. No one else bothered to knock on her door, avoiding her like the plague.

"Hey, can I come in?" She was chewing on her lip. Her eyes were trained far down the hall, not glaring which was unusual.

 _No._ The response barely clawed its way out before Merle clammed her lips together. It was more on reflex than anything. _Not that I want her in my room._ Merle side eyed the floor around her desk. It was a mess of wires and tools that she really needed to sort. _I don't have contraband there do I?_ Peering closer, there was nothing too incriminating. _Are wires bad?_ They lay beneath her desk like a swarm of snakes. _What if I get in trouble for my room not being clean?_

"What do you want?" Merle asked, looking back to Sylvia. No, she wouldn't let the other into the room. That was just begging for trouble.

"I need some help."

And she decided to come to _her?_ How laughable. What could Merle do? Absolutely nothing worth mentioning.

"You don't need to glare at me. It's nothing big," Sylvia said, continuing to chew on her bottom lip. "It's just that in a club I'm in, we're having technical difficulties and I thought since you're good with machines you'd be able to help." Her cheeks had increasingly grown red till they were crimson. "I can't really think of anyone else who'd be good with a computer." The words were barely a whisper.

 _But me? We've barely even talked. What would she know about me?_ Was this some joke? Some way to get back at her for… something? For brushing her off last night? _No. Sylvia isn't like that._ Her chest tightened once more. Sylvia was genuinely asking for help.

Merle didn't know if that scared her or not. Her chest was tight and it was hard to breathe.

 _I want to be kind._ The thought burst in her head overtaking everything else. She couldn't shake it away. Someone kind… she couldn't be like that. Someone like her who wasn't good at anything and never got a word out correctly. She didn't deserve to call herself kind when her voice never mattered and never would. The thought was stomped beneath a mental boot. Stomped and shoved to the dark recess of her mind, never to sprout again.

"…What is it?" Her voice was rough and stilting.

"Our club needs help with the computer and a projector," said Sylvia. "We can't get it to work."

"Club?"

"The Movie Club," Sylvia said with a smile. "It's technically not a real club, but we're still getting together now." She scratched the back of her head, smile growing. "I think with the last fainting spell, we need to get together, not grow apart. And movies are always fun."

Were they? Merle coiled a long lock of hair around her finger and tugged. She wasn't fond of movies, especially going to the theater. The only time she genuinely enjoyed them was on her own. It was hard to compare her feelings however when she'd never been to the movies with friends nor sat with any to watch a film.

 _If I help her that means I have to go outside._ The club members would certainly be looking at her, asking questions about what she was doing. Not only that, but she'd be expected to answer. Already, their gazes passed over Merle's body sending shivers up and down her spine. The hand on the door tightened, the wood biting into her palm. There was no way she'd be able to help.

"Sorry. I can't." The words were out before she could stop them.

"Huh?"

"I can't," Merle repeated.

"O-Oh. Why?"

What if she couldn't help? What is the problem was too hard to figure out. All those expectations would make her break. The club's hope would shatter. They'd give her fake smiles and say it was okay, but it'd be lies. She'd have to be an idiot to subject herself to that. However, none of it was possible in her room.

Merle didn't answer. She continued to look down at her feet, missing the growing frown on Sylvia's face.

"Okay then. Sorry for bothering you. Have a good—"

The door was closed promptly, cutting off the last of Sylvia's words. Immediately after, Merle regretted the action. It was incredibly rude. Not just rude, but mannerless. She almost opened the door once more to apologize, but at the last second stopped. Her fingers brushed against the smooth metal hesitating. What would she say to Sylvia? 'Sorry. People terrify me and I'd rather put myself first? It's obvious they're all liars?' As if she'd believe it.

"I'm sorry," Merle whispered to no one. Her vision distorted, the world rippling to muddled colors. Tears threatened to spill. Why was she like this? How come the gazes of people was enough to make her want to disappear?

Didn't other people feel like this? How did they deal with it?

 _They just put on fake smiles like you do._ Merle's hand tightened into a fist to stop shaking. It didn't stop the rest of her body. Her upper body was trembling; chest heaving for a breath. It was caught like a knife slipping in and out of her lungs. _You hurt Sylvia just like you hurt Clancy, unable to say anything. The second someone truly needs you, you fail._

Merle ripped herself from the door. Despite the world being blurred she flopped face first onto her bed. The sheets were soft, absorbing her unshed tears easily. She relaxed once on it; physically, not mentally. Her thoughts were a storm, tearing through any flimsy defense she tried to raise.

Why did it feel like she could only ever do anything as Cure Aero? As her regular self, Merle didn't have the mental fortitude to look someone in the eyes, but as Aero she could do it easily. Yelling, voicing her opinion, _arguing_ , she had done it all as Aero. _So why can't I do so as Merle?_

 _Meena was able to talk to me easily, had multiple times. She can carry a conversation all by herself… Sylvia too. They're able to smile bright and look people in the eyes. Able to keep friendships._

There was something wrong with her. Something she'd never realized before. Or maybe she had, but refused to acknowledge it.

 _NO._ Merle shot up from the bed. Her nails dug into her palms, but she ignored the pain. There was nothing wrong with her. Thinking like that… it was wrong. She simply wasn't able to understand others. It wasn't a big deal, not how she was making it out to be. She was perfectly fine. Other people had trouble in different subjects, this was the same. _That's right… just because I have trouble in something doesn't mean there's something wrong with me._

Her body felt drained as if she'd been beaten by a Dead-Color. Spending her evening mentally berating herself wasn't how it was supposed to be spent, but well neither was any other evening. Merle was used to it. To the flood of thoughts of how she was supposed to be. You'd think by now she'd have experience in shutting her own mind up. If only it was as simple as thinking so.

 _I'm getting a headache._ Merle raised a weary hand to her throbbing forehead. With another sniffle, Aero shifted to sit on the bed. It creaked even with her slight weight. Luckily, she sat in time. A wave of a Dead-Color crashed around her senses, washing the world gray.

 _A Dead-Color? What is this, one every single week?_

" **Pretty Cure! Primer and Gloss!"** The transformation washed over Merle, replacing her weary body with a light blue uniform. **"The Color of the unforgiving Earth! Cure Aero."** Aero threw her hands up, posing while laying back on the bed. It was a little awkward, even more so because she was alone in her room, but it was a part of the transformation.

The window opened with a squeak. She'd have to check the springs later. Jumping down, Aero landed light as a feather. Ever since Clancy had done it that one day, Aero found herself exiting the dorm room in similar fashions. There was a tug in her gut, pulling her towards the main building of school. Aero raced down the brick road, zipping past fallen bodies. Where was the Dead-Color? Monochrome's emissaries?

 _Or him, himself…_

She entered the main school building, following the tug in the pit of her stomach. It lead her further and further down the halls and towards the technology sector of the school. Different sections of the school were referred to different 'sectors'. The halls in the back on the second floor was the technology section, all the computer labs being housed there. It was a surprise when Blackwell got them, Aero remembered that summer fondly. She'd been hoping that they'd get computer classes, but doubted it since the academy was so old.

 _Sylvia?_ Aero stopped running, spying the dorm manager slumped against the lockers. Her neck jutted at an awkward angle looking incredibly uncomfortable. Aero kneeled down, adjusting her limp head and laid her down. Sylvia's face was slack looking almost asleep. Yet, something about her made Aero's stomach fall. _Maybe because she's completely gray._

After fixing Sylvia, Aero stood. She didn't know where to go any longer as the pull lead here. Looking around, there was no obvious Dead-Color. The postures taped to the walls were still there, gray-scaled but full, and there was no missing pieces. Even the design painted along the bricks were still there.

 _Where are they?_

The question was quickly answered. Walking out one of the many classrooms was Tessur followed by Monochrome. _He's here again?_ Aero frowned. Before she knew it, she'd taken a step back.

"Ready?" Tessur looked up to Monochrome. His eyes narrowed when Monochrome gave a slight head nod.

What was going on? Aero dropped into a fighting stance.

"Strip away your soul." Tessur extended a fist, his gaze darkening. As it slowly opened a green glow emitted. "Rise and be reborn."

 _Is that?_ Aero froze, eyes transfixed on the light from his hand. _That's—_

"Dead-Color!" The Pigment was thrown forward. It flew before reaching its highest point and hung there. A green glow bathed the hallway, impossibly bright. Both Tessur and Aero flinched back. She held a gloved arm up to block most of the glow, but even then had to squint to look in its general direction. The Pigment was smaller and jagged than the one that hung around her neck, looking like a single shard.

There was the wave of a Dead-Color being born once again, this time strong enough to send Aero to the ground. A paint smell filled the air as if a fresh coat had just been painted, thick enough to taste. Static danced along her tongue as if an aftertaste.

The slap of wet fabric filled the silent hall; slap after slap, step after step, until _it_ appeared. A wolf on two legs lumbered out of the room Tessur and Monochrome had entered from. The fur was dripping wet, a disgusting mix of gray and green marring the tiles. It approached the Pigment, one large paw reaching upwards. The glow dimmed and was soon gone, engulfed by the Dead-Color. But, the hall never returned to a steel gray, the atmosphere remained a dull green just a shade off of colorless.

Instead, it was the Dead-Color that changed. The green amplified in the strands of its fur, its eyes becoming a vivid poison green.

"What is this?" Aero took another step back. Pigments could be corroded, she knew this by experience, but swallowed by Dead-Colors? "What did you do?"

"Amazing. To think it'd amplify its own power with a shard," Tessur spoke at the same time, voice filled with awe. Was he unaware of what was going on as well?

 _Amplify its own power… so that means it's stronger?_ Aero's hand curled into a fist, her posture switching to a more defensive pose. If this Dead-Color was stronger that meant she had to play it safe. Overall, it didn't look all that stronger. There was no obvious bulk up, the wolf— or werewolf she supposed by the shorts it wore— was barely bigger than Monochrome. It was hunched over, front claws barely scrapping the tiles below, green liquid dripping down into a puddle.

Aero didn't have to wait long for the first move. Contrary to its first appearance the Dead-Color was not slow. One second it was standing before Tessur, the next it was bearing down. Aero threw her arms up in defense. It was like a battering ram hit her. Her boots skid along the floor, toes digging into the slippery floor.

The Dead-Color swiped with its other claw, barely missing as Aero ducked back.

 _It's too slippery to move dangerously._ With each movement water was scattered around the hall hitting the walls, students and even Aero herself. This didn't affect the Dead-Color at all, it moved with ease, throwing its claws around to try and slice at her.

Aero redirected the next slash, pushing it into the lockers. There was a loud crash as the metal bent, but who cared. It'd just be fixed afterwards. She threw a punch, aiming for its muzzle. The werewolf pulled back, the move whizzing through the air and nothing more. More and more punches and kicks were thrown. Each cut through the air, but never hit the target. The werewolf was too fast, dodging at the right moment.

With every move that Aero made it countered as well. Each punch was met with a swipe or bite. Each kick with a slam. Aero dodged most of them, but the ones she didn't cracked against her body with deadly force. The air was pushed from her lungs. Bones and limbs creaked beneath the brute force.

 _Damn._ Aero ducked beneath another swipe. _I need—_ her boots slipped. She crashed into the ground, head banging hard against the tiles. The werewolf launched into the air, a distorted howl splitting the air. She raised her arms up at the last moment. There was a loud crack followed by a scream.

Pain overrode any other thought. It shot up and down her forearms like liquid fire. The Dead-Color was over her, slamming another hit down. More pain blared. Aero tried to block most of the hits, but it was like trying to stop a falling building. The claws tore into her skin, but no blood welled up.

Aero angled her legs up, landing two successive kicks to the Dead-Color's chest. It winced back, attacks stopping momentarily. It was enough. Aero wriggled out from beneath and ran. She stumbled, upper body in horrendous pain.

There was no pounding footsteps behind, no hot breath on the back of her neck. Aero slowed to a stop. She threw her arms up, readying for an attack. Nothing was there. The Dead-Color was still where she left it; hunched over, claws digging into the tiles. Green eyes watched her. No sentience shone except for the need to kill.

 _Why isn't it giving chase?_

"Dead-Color, kill her!" Tessur threw an arm out, trying to command the unruly werewolf. It took a small step forward, body dropping to all fours. The tiles cracked loudly, its nails digging into the floor. A snarl left its maw, distorted and loud.

Aero bent further down, one leg sliding further back. The werewolf shot like a bullet, tearing through the air with a howl. Despite her arms being injured, they still rose, hands curled into fists. It slammed to where she was once standing, shattering the floor. Aero drove a kick into its spine. Static rolled up her leg, similar to when brushing a hand across an old TV.

The Dead-Color howled. The world tilted with a scream.

Aero was flung into the lockers, metal crushing around her body. Pain settled like heavy wings between her shoulder blades, spreading up and down her back. It was hard to focus on anything else. She slipped down onto the wet floor with an equally wet smack.

She didn't get up.

 _I… can't give up._

Her fingers twitched.

 _No one else can fight._

A land of sweeping gray and sleeping people. Earth couldn't become like that. But, her body wasn't responding. Her head tilted upwards, the only move she could make. Saliva dripped from the Dead-Color's maw, settling in a pool below. It stepped forward slowly, hungrily.

 _I can't move._

Aero tried to dig up any energy, but couldn't feel any. Her mind screamed for her to do something, but her body refused.

 _I have to do something…_

Anything.

It dawned on her. Nothing. She could do nothing. The Dead-Color would tear into her and she wouldn't be able to do a thing. She was too tired, too beaten up. A yawning pit opened beneath her stomach, despair welling forth like a bubble up her throat. It hurt to breathe, hurt to lay her head down on the cool tile. This was the end, just as she predicted. A Dead-Color towering over her immobile body.

Of course it'd be like this. She just wasn't cut out to be a cure. The true ones were already gone, destroyed.

 _I'm sorry._

The Pigment began to glow, bright blue like a summer sea. She didn't notice.

There was a flash of brown at the corner of her eye. Aero barely turned when there was a screech like a bird. Something shot directly into the Dead-Color's face, clawing with a loud yowl. Wings fluttered in the air, gold feathers glowing.

"…Grif?" The name felt foreign around her tongue.

Grif, the guardian of the Pigments was tearing into the Dead-Color. They ducked and weaved around its claws, too fast and small to be swatted. Their beak buried into its nose, drawing a burst of green liquid.

"Aero!" They shouted. They pulled back, claws glistening green with the foreign liquid.

The Dead-Color howled pawing at its face.

"How are they here?" Tessur yelled. He took a step forward, eyes lit with fury. "How did they get out of the prisons?" He turned to Monochrome who looked impassive as ever.

Grif floated in the air, never answering. They peered down at Aero with warm brown eyes, a curve to their beak reminiscent of a smile. "Aero, you've done your best. Just as always."

Tears threatened to fall. The despair creeping up began to fall away, settling back in her stomach. Grif was back. They'd somehow gotten out of Monochrome's grasp. A sob tore from her throat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, some part of her still in disbelief. But, hearing their voice concreted what she saw. A shaky hand was raised to touch them.

"You have to pull yourself together now."

How were they here? _Is… Clancy here?_ Aero found the energy to sit up, leaning heavily on the damaged lockers. There was no one else in the hallway. No shining red Cure, no friendly face with the brightest silver eyes she'd ever seen. Only they escaped? Why… why only them?

" _Aero."_ Her name snapped her from her thoughts. Grif fluttered in the air looking down at her. "Dead-Color first, we can do this together."

Together? When was the last time she'd fought with someone? _It's been a while._ Though her body screamed and complained, Aero tried to stand. Grif could only do so much, she'd have to stop sitting around and help. Yet her legs just slammed back into the floor.

Grif's eyes flickered down at the noise, growing round.

"The Pigment—"

They never got to finish.

The Dead-Color backhanded Grif.

The world hung colorless and silent. A sick crack broke the stillness, Grif slamming into the dent Aero had made earlier. Her eyes widened as the griffon hit the ground, body slumped. "Grif." She called them, voice wavering.

They weren't moving.

"Grif?" Aero called again, voice breaking. The tears fell openly, blurring the world. No. No this couldn't be happening. Not like this. Not when she'd just got them back. Her gloved hand rested on a bent wing, fingers trembling. Tears fell from her face, landing on the broken feathers. "Please."

They were breathing. A slight shudder reverberated against her hand. Aero sniffled, a relieved sob getting caught in her throat. They were breathing. They were _alive._ More sniffles and smothered cries filled the air. Not loud enough to cover the ' _disgusting_ ' that someone said.

Aero's body moved on its own. Her legs trembled to standing position, hands balled into fists, nails digging into her gloves. Her body was cold, insides hollow. It felt like a single breeze could blow straight through her. Who said that? Her gaze bored straight towards Monochrome and Tessur. Which one of them would _dare_ to say that?

The Dead-Color started forward, snarl ripping the air. Aero let it come towards her, sliding one foot back. She turned at the last second thrusting her palm forward. It slammed directly into the werewolf's chest. Static rolled back across her arm feeling as if the limb had fallen asleep. Her foot snapped into the same spot, digging into the fur. It was shot directly upward, crashing through the roof. Plaster and dust rained down on Aero, but she barely felt it.

Before it could begin to fall, Aero shot up. Her other leg shot up connecting with a snap. More of the ceiling tore at the force. Her hands grabbed its fur, tearing into its flesh and it had torn into hers. She twisted in the air, dragging the werewolf around before throwing it into the ground.

Her mind had disconnected from her body, it felt like she was watching from behind her own eyes. There was a calmness that had settled washing a cold stream through her veins. None of the previous pain lingered, washed away. Both of her heels dug into the Dead-Color's chest as she rocketed down.

The Dead-Color was screaming distorted and ugly. Spittle flew from its teeth, covering the floor along with the disgusting green liquid it secreted. Aero didn't care. This _thing_ had hurt Grif. Broken their body with a single hit. It had hurt the students around, draining their emotions and leaving them emotionless husks. Aero couldn't allow that. She was not fit to be a cure, but she had to do what she could.

 _So no one gets hurt like this again. So no one has to feel that despair and sadness._ It felt like someone scooped her insides out. The hollowness consuming everything that Aero could offer. No one deserved to feel like that. Not due to some _B-rated monster!_

Aero kicked the werewolf, launching it down the hall.

 _Not due to some aliens warring over stupid rocks!_

The Pigment hung around her neck grew brighter. Light blue energy cascaded down her form like a waterfall. It filled the void inside, rushed over all senses. Aero grabbed the Pigment as if in prayer, light bleeding through her fingers in thick rays. She was holding back the sea with her mere fingers, feeling the hurricane of pure emotions crash against her skin. It pulled, threatening to yank her backwards and into its torrent.

Aero's grip tightened, tears threatening to fall. Sadness, depression, misery. It tore through as a storm, washing any other emotion away. The world was blue, a bright blue of the sea in sunlight despite the feelings. Eventually they ebbed like a wave, the light pulling the darkness far, far away. Serenity. Calmness. Tranquility. Understanding. They fell like a gentle hand on her shoulder, holding Aero back from the torrent.

The waves ebbed off into the emotional horizon, dragging the blue atmosphere with it. Aero let go of the Pigment her hands stretching forward as if chasing it.

" **The Pigment that stills the heart,"** she spoke calmly, but with steel behind her voice.

The Dead-Color was up once more. It tore through the hallway towards her.

Ink spilled around her hands, collecting into a long, liquid-y pole.

" **Aero Maze."**

The ink solidified into a large pen looking spear. It was bright blue and almost as long as Aero herself. She spun it once around her wrist before lightly pressing it against the ground. Blue ink spat out in a wave of straight lines. They shot across the floor, faster than the werewolf could run. The ink spat upwards becoming 3D. Poles of ink connected, caging the Dead-Color in its grasp. It slammed against the bars, howling discordantly, but they never gave.

" **The Pigment that tranquilizes the heart."** Aero spun the pen-spear once more, the form shifting to a large pencil. She pointed it directly at the Dead-Color, code already coiled around the point. **"Aero Recode."**

It burst forth in blue, chaining the Dead-Color together. Color returned to its skin, the greenish gray becoming a moonlight silver. The poison green in its eyes melted to gold, the anger and hatred become soft. Like every time before, as the code faded, the Dead-Color swelled. It popped, destroying the ink cage with color and coating the hall. The green atmosphere began to fade, color returning.

"Hey," Aero said, steel still in her voice. There was no anger, no resentment, only a firmness she wasn't used to.

Tessur's eyes were narrowed, jaw tight. His whole body was wound up, ready to launch at a second. Monochrome looked the picture of relaxed if not for the level look he was giving her. A shiver ran down her spine, but Aero pushed it away.

"The only disgusting thing around here is how you think you can take people's emotions away." The words fell easily, the dam holding her emotions broken with the storm. "I may not be a good cure… no I'm terrible at it. But, you keep hurting those who can't even _defend_ themselves and I'll be there to protect them." She stood straighter, chin raised in defiance. "Because I'm in the position to help and won't stop until this is through." She looked over to Tessur, eyes meeting his. "And I will get Clancy back and stop you all."

It was reaffirming her vow. Reaffirming her words to him, and herself, that day.

He simply scowled. There was a shimmer in the air a moment later, his form disappearing. Monochrome lingered, looking at her with a slightly tilted head. His face was unreadable, completely devoid of emotions. Even so, she held his gaze. Another shimmer filled the air.

Like a balloon popping, all the energy and calmness filling Aero whooshed away. She was suddenly aware of her own weight, legs buckling. Her knees slammed into tile, blue energy dissipating around her form.

A slight laugh left her tired lips as she careened forward. Luckily, Merle caught herself before her head could slam into the fixed floor. The world was spinning, black dots dancing at the edge of her vision. Even so, she pulled up the last of her strength and pulled herself up. She tilted, almost falling once more, but stumbled onwards.

She cradled Grif in her arms, holding them close to her chest. She had to get them back to her dorm before everyone woke up and all hell broke loose. She took another step forward when something glimmered in the corner of her eye. On the ground lay a small green fragment.

 _The Pigment!_

She picked that up as well, dangerously close to falling again.

There was a slight mummer that filled the air, students beginning to stir. Merle dragged her feet, focusing on getting home.

* * *

Clancy sat bundled in the blankets. She despised how they came here, but if she didn't want to freeze to death in the night would have to use them. Her fingers although numb ran over the ridges of her embroidered name. This blanket was the one she kept at the foot locker in front of her bed. That meant Etihvv would have had to run over to the Pretty Cure base and up to the cadets room. Then drag it all the way back here.

 _'You would have done the same,'_ the words tossed after the blanket haunted Clancy. She at first vehemently denied it. Of course she wouldn't have destroyed another world, undermined a whole planet she considered her _home_. But, the more she denied it the more her insides twisted.

All this thinking had made her tear into her shirt, the holes becoming so large it was unwearable. She had pulled and threaded all the strands until it was unrecognizable as an article of clothing. Even so, she couldn't thread her thoughts together.

She would do anything for her home. She had scavenged in a destroyed city for months while figuring her powers out. Chased down the ones responsible for the destruction to a whole new planet who knew nothing about this. She'd brought Merle into this mess which she had no part in. Had completely ignored Grif in search for the Pigment Cleanser. Had thrown away Merle's friendship for one last look at her best friend.

And Clancy knew in the darkest parts of her heart that she'd be willing to throw away more if it meant that the Land of Canvases had the chance to be restored. She'd destroy Monochrome, kill him if he begged for mercy. Would tear through Tessur and Anneis with her Flash Point. Had tried to already.

If it was for the Land of Canvases… Clancy wasn't sure how far she'd be willing to go. Just thinking about it made her fingers weave into the comforter. Holes had already been torn by her fingernails. It'd be the next thing to be destroyed for some semblance to come to her mind.

There were footsteps down the hall, echoing in the silence. No one had talked to her in a week. When she woke there was a cold meal placed in reach, but no person. Just the one meal for the day. Clancy's weight had dropped, her stocky form whittling down despite her best efforts. She still attempted to do work outs; pushups and sit ups every morning and night, but could barely do ten reps.

Etihvv entered her view. Compared to all the previous visits, there was no jaunty attitude or a jump in their step. Their face was set in stone, gaze never meeting hers. One hand was curled around the guard of their sword, thumb tapping against the hilt. What had them so anxious?

"Grif is gone."

Grif… was gone?

"What—"

"Cell was broken through. Make what you will of it." Etihvv finally gave her a look. Their eyes were serious, mouth a firm line. As they turned to leave they tapped their sword.

Clancy never got another word out. By the time a question was formulated, Etihvv was gone.

* * *

 **Afterword: I have listened to the Killers croon "everything will be alright" for at least six hours while writing this, even when everything is** _ **not**_ **alright in the story. You can also tell the part I was actually excited to write (hint: It's better written) even if this chapter is a little shorter than usual.**

 **As always, leave a comment, constructive criticism, or any kind of review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"How did they break out?" Tessur asked for the umpteenth time. He stared at the cell, the door wide open showing the empty room. There was no tampering done with the lock or window. No hole dug through the ceiling or floor or walls. Not even a trace of foul play. There was simply no way for the griffon to have escaped.

"No clue." Anneis moved the door, examining it one more time. "Maybe they just slipped through the bars?" She stuck her arm through and waved. While her arm was almost the size of the griffon, he doubted that was what happened.

"Then why not do it months ago when we first threw them in there?" Tessur countered. He finally pushed off the wall and walked forward as well. The only way they could have escaped was if one of them helped. Which was impossible. Anneis was his valued partner, there was no way she'd do this, or even think of doing so. Lord Monochrome obviously wouldn't. Etihvv, even if he disliked them, was committed to their home world more than anything.

So the griffon must have picked their way out somehow.

Or the red cure helped. A frown etched itself onto his face. That was unlikely. After all, the two were in completely different cell blocks. Or, _had_ been.

"Just shoot down all my ideas why don'tcha," Anneis said, retracting her arm.

"Only the bad ones, Anneis." Tessur reveled in the way she shot a glare towards him. "Now, who wants to tell Lord Monochrome the news?" At this the glare died. She minutely shrank back, crossing her arms. Of course she wouldn't. After all, she was the one who was supposed to be on duty. With a sigh, Tessur waved her off. "Fine, I'll do it."

Merle tapped her foot against the rug anxiously. She tried to focus on the articles she'd pulled up on her laptop, but her eyes just reread the same sentence over and over. Grif lay on her bed, still unconscious from yesterday. One of their wings was bent at an awkward angle, their back leg looked twisted, and some of their fur was missing. Overall they looked like a broken plush that was sewn together wrong. And that was just on the outside. What if there was internal damage? What if they had a concussion? Could griffons _get_ concussions?

 _What am I supposed to do…?_ Merle hung her head between her hands, tears springing up once more. She didn't know anything medical besides applying Band-Aids to small cuts. The articles she pulled up weren't helping much either. From what she could read, if an animal got injured you were supposed to call a vet. A vet wouldn't be able to help a _griffon._ There was nothing about setting a broken limb or wing.

"What do I do?" She asked. Her hand found its way to the Pigment, shakily rubbing it. Unlike before there was no calming effect or flood of anything. It was just a stone that bit into her rough fingertips. "Why couldn't I be interested in animals instead of mechanics?" Merle cursed herself for not being more adept in the subject.

There was a faint noise behind followed by the rustling of sheets. "Merle?" A tiny voice called. She spun and was out of the chair in a second.

"Grif?" She knelt by the bed, careful to not jostle it. "Are you… are you okay?" _Wow, what a stupid question. Obviously they aren't._

"I'm fine," they tried to sit up, but with a groan of pain settled back down. One brown eye cracked open, meeting hers. "I'm not fine."

"You have a… a broken wing and leg… probably." This was her fault. If she was a better Precure, this wouldn't have happened. If she took down the Dead-Color faster then Grif wouldn't have been hurt. _Or maybe_ … she shook her head. Better to not go down that road. Not when there were more important things to do.

"Yes, I can tell," Grif said. "But what about you, are you okay?"

They were caring about her when they looked like _that?_ When she was completely fine other than some bruises? "I'm fine, you need… to worry more about yourself." Not worry about her.

This drew a wheeze from Grif, thin and light. No, it was a laugh? They cracked open their eye once more, the wheezing laugh petering out. "I can worry about two things." With a wince, they continued. "But, I-I cannot go on like this. I'm…"

No. No, no, no. She couldn't lose them once more. Not when they just got back! Merle reached forward, hand hesitating over their shifting wings. "Grif."

"These injuries aren't permanent. I can sleep this off."

"That's… I don't think that's how it… works," Merle spoke slowly, the words tasting bad. She had tried the same tactic and it didn't work at all. Unless it was some griffon quirk.

"I'm the Guardian of the Pigments…" Their voice came out thin and quiet as if they were falling asleep once more. They certainly looked to be doing so. "With the… Pigments…"

The rest of the sentence never came. Grif had fallen asleep once more. Merle pulled away. Rubbing a finger along the sharp edge of the blue Pigment, she began to think. What were they going to say? Hesitantly, she pulled the necklace off. It lay heavy in her palm. This was the first time she'd taken off since she'd gotten it. It hadn't even left her neck when Clancy…

She gently placed the necklace beside their sleeping form. Perhaps they too could get some power from it. Maybe that was what they were trying to say. Merle fluffed the blankets making an oddly formed nest beneath their body. She was going to place a blanket over them, but decided against it.

Merle grabbed the other Pigment next. Or the shard. It was small almost half the size of her pinky. Green shone across her dark skin, shifting in small pinpricks no matter how she directed it. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, each one brewing like a storm in the forefront of her mind.

How was the Pigment broken? Were there other shards? How did Monochrome end up with it?

If there was another Pigment was there another Cure somewhere out there?

Merle shook her head and laid the Pigment shard next to Grif as well. Thinking like that wouldn't do any good. If there was another Cure out there, who said they would want to help her? Even she didn't want to in the beginning.

 _Or maybe they're already…_

What was her problem? Merle stepped back, hands winding into fists. Why was she so morbid?

 _Just being realistic,_ a part of her mind whispered. _Not morbid._

Most of the day was spent in silence. Merle constantly refreshed websites on her laptop, eyes unfocused and mind afar. She didn't dare pick up any tools for her robot for fear of accidentally yanking a finger off or burning a hole in her skin. Too many times had she burnt herself or accidentally caught her finger in something. It was a wonder she still had hands.

Finally the bell rang announcing dinner time. Merle was thankful to be leaving her small dorm room. She'd have to sneak something back for Grif. Maybe a yogurt? Could griffons eat yogurts? Or any human food? She didn't recall seeing Grif eating anything ever before. Usually they were with…

Clancy would know what to do. She'd fix Grif right up or wouldn't have let him get hurt in the first place. Her hand gripped where the Pigment usually lay, instead gripping the sweater vest of her school uniform. _My neck feels weird now that I'm not wearing it._ Fingers trailed up her sweater and past the black curls that covered her shoulders to her neck. There wasn't any mark that marred her skin nor any indention that said she ever worn the necklace. She thought there'd be _something_ that imprinted. It had started a war, let her become Aero, but alas nothing.

"Merle, I'm glad you're here." Her thoughts were washed away by a slightly harried voice, one that was usually sharp. Sylvia stood in front of her, a tray full of fruits and salad held in hand. Dark purple smudges lined the bottom of her eyes making the usual brown pop out almost as if she were scared. Without asking, she set her food down and practically fell into the seat. "I was scared you were going to hole up in your room like the others." She exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Oh…" Merle couldn't stand being in her dorm due to Grif. Despite the bed being situated behind her, she felt like Grif was constantly in the corner of her eye. Or perhaps that was just her guilt manifesting. _Morbid. Stop._ She tried to focus on what Sylvia was saying, but was too tired to even try. She was emotionally drained as if a Dead-Color had sucked the emotions out of _her._ It was an awful feeling. If this is what the school felt like every week she couldn't blame any of them for what was said or done.

"Are you sure you're ok from the last… fainting?" Sylvia asked. Her fork made a little scraping noise as it was dragged back and forth across her tray. "I'm… I don't know why, but that last one really affected everyone more than usual and with your—" she stopped dragging her fork, instead looking up to Merle and hesitated momentarily, "— negative disposition, I thought I'd check up on you."

"I'm fine," she answered slowly, ignoring the jab at her personality. It wasn't as if it was something new.

Sylvia huffed and went back to her salad. "If you say so. Just know that if you need to talk then I'm here."

How many times was she going to say that? Merle set her fork down, the garlicy smell of spaghetti suddenly making her ill. Why did Sylvia seek her out every day and say the same thing. Was she lonely? Did she desperately need Merle to speak to her to validate some concern? To validate her duties? There was no point in talking to her. Even if Sylvia truly cared, and Merle was beginning to get the feeling she did, she didn't want to burden her. After all, how could Sylvia understand her?

"You said this one was worse?" Merle asked, measuring her words with care.

"Hmm? I mean, yes," Slyvia answered in a rush. "I don't understand, and I certainly cannot speak for anyone else, but… but." The fork clattered to the table forgotten. Sylvia's hands gripped the table hard, her already pale knuckles turning white. "I don't think, no, I _know_ these aren't regular faintings. I think others have already realized this as well. But, last time. Last time made me certain." Her eyes flew from the table to Merle's, her gaze as sharp as jagged rocks. Something in that gaze struck Merle. As much as she wanted to look away, she found that she couldn't. "I know someone's causing this and they messed up last time."

 _What?_

"Now it's only a matter of finding who this person is," she continued on, not really talking to Merle any more. "After all, I believe I saw them." She paused, her shoulders hunching forward. "Or someone fighting them."

 _What?_

"And-" her mouth hung open before clicking with an audible snap. "Just ignore what I said." She buried her head in her hands. "It's just nonsense. No need to listen to what I said."

"A person? You saw… you saw someone?" That couldn't be possible. After all, Dead-Color's soaked the emotions out of people. It made them unaware of anything other than their own empty despair. So what was Sylvia saying? How could she have been awake for anything other than that?

Except… maybe it was the green fragment? Perhaps that…

"Well, saying _someone_ was a little of an exaggeration," said Sylvia, once more throwing Merle from her thoughts. "When I had fainted it felt like I was still aware of my surroundings still. At least a little bit." Her words usually flowed with authority and confidence, however they slowed and lowered in volume to a conspiratorial whisper. She tapped her fingers along the edge of the table and avoided looking at Merle. "There was this flash of blue that kept moving. I could make them out of the corner of my eye." She laughed lightly. "You probably think I'm crazy for saying that. I think maybe I just made it up. I hope I didn't though." The last part was said as if an afterthought.

"Someone…" Merle's head was spinning. A blue flash. That was obviously her. "I have to go." She was barely aware of her own movements, mechanically picking up her food and stepping away from the large, oak table.

"Merle! Wait!"

She didn't hear anything after that as already she was rushing out of the cafeteria.

She had been seen! Merle didn't know what to make of the information. Didn't know how to begin to process it. How had Sylvia seen her?

She quickly narrowed the fragment to the only viable answer. It was the only new variable, the only thing associated with emotions and power. The hall hadn't been completely gray the last time, instead a washed out green. It must feed power back into those affected. _Like with what Grif and Clancy want to do with the Land of Canvases._ Merle stopped, her grip tightening on the stair's rail.

Before she could begin wallowing and throwing a self-pity party, she soldiered her way up the stairs and back into her room. It was the same as she'd left it; miserable and cold.

Except that it wasn't.

Tugging her jacket tighter around her body, Merle openly gaped. Grif still slept curled in a nest of blankets, her Pigment and the fragment hung beside their paws. Unlike before, they glowed in pulsating waves and cast color across the room. Merle's head craned to follow the light show across the ceiling and walls. Rings of bright blue spilled in ripples; green specks careened in any direction, bounced against the waves of blue, caught in its cast net.

In a daze, Merle held a hand out to try and catch some of the color. She pressed her palm flat against the nearest wall, watching as the rings passed over her skin. It was never the same shade, starting as the brightest blue she'd ever seen, like that of a summer sky, before progressively growing darker and darker till she was staring at the deepest ocean. There was a tingle like static each time a ring rolled across, a wisp of the softest fabric when the green decided to grace her. Unlike the blue, it never changed a shade, staying a bright green. Perhaps it was because it was a shard?

Merle could have stayed like that all day. She could have laid on her back and watched as the colors danced across, but pulled her hand away. The second she did, a sense of peace she didn't know she was feeling was cruelly yanked away. Like a punch to her gut, reality crashed in her head.

 _What if someone walked in? Sylvia might be on her way right now!_ She swung towards the Pigments, but instead of being tranced by their glow once more, felt a wave of unease well up. What would have happened if someone came into her dorm room and saw this? They'd scream and run and blame everything on her.

Before she could stop to think, her hand had already snatched her necklace up and away from Grif. The coil of unease untangled for a moment, left Merle wondering what she was so worked up for, but then the glow stopped. The last ring pulsed out, the color of Aero's transformation, and disappeared once it shrunk atop the ceiling. Gone with it was any fleeting peace.

How could she have been so foolish? Such an _idiot?_ Leaving the Pigment unattended when a Dead-Color had just attacked! What if Tessur or Anneis decided to come once more? Or _Monochrome?_ Merle's breath hitched, heart beating irregularly in her ears. Grif could have healed with the fragment, which had also stopped its light show, and been just fine. Possibly. _Definitely._ Fragment that it may be, it was still a Pigment.

A headache was coming on. Merle collapsed onto the bed and clutched at her forehead. She had to be more careful with the Pigments. Now that Grif was back, who knew what magical… hijinks might occur due to their proximity. They were never around unless Clancy _was_ and the Pigments were never too close for a light show to happen. Exactly what that was also left Merle confused. But, before she could jump down the rabbit hole and try and deduce _what_ the lights were, her headache spiked. It was as good a sign as any telling her to stop.

She flopped back and let out a groan. It didn't help that she didn't even eat. Sylvia and the fact she'd seen her had caught her too off guard. _What I wouldn't do for a hot meal… I'm sick of breakfast bars…_ There was a half-empty box beside her bed, surrounded by wrappers that hadn't quite made it to the trashcan yet. _Or a normal day._ But, that was too much to ask for too. After all, the universe just loved to ruin Merle's day. It was karmic retribution for just existing. So, instead she rubbed at her temples, vainly trying to push the headache away.

Clancy laid on her back, watching puffs of white air stream towards the ceiling. White. Gray. Black. It was all she ever saw. Her skin had taken a grayish tone, losing the red flush underneath the brown. Her hair… well, it'd seen better days. Reflected better colors.

Her comforter laid loosely around her body. No matter how much she wanted to cocoon in it, wrap and hide beneath it, she didn't. What if one of the emissaries decided to kill her? After all, Grif had gotten away. The other shoe was bound to drop any time soon and she'd be hurt during fall. It was either she get hurt or Etihvv. Clancy's stomach rolled at the thought.

Etihvv wasn't her friend, they'd _betrayed_ her, but they'd freed Grif. For what? For Clancy to stop hating them? She rolled onto her side, grip tightening on the blanket. The frigid air took its chance to fly beneath the covers causing Clancy to shiver. Freeing Grif wasn't going to suddenly flip a switch and make them friends again. That was utter nonsense.

But, Etihvv had freed Grif. _Not her._ A little voice whispered in her ear.

Grappling with the thoughts did little to ease her mind. These days, nothing did. She was stuck with them for company for hours on end after all. _Perhaps, I'll talk to Etihvv when they come by today. Try and discern what's going on,_ Clancy thought. It didn't escape her notice that all outside information came from Etihvv. That simply meant she'd have to take all he said with a grain of sand. At least until someone else confirmed what they said. However long that would take. The other emissaries didn't bother her anymore. No talking, sneers, thrown food, or _anything_. Monochrome hadn't come by since that first time either.

Or, at least she thought so. Sometimes, heavy boots quietly marched down the prisons. It was never long, only mere minutes, but the sound always woke her. She was sure it was Monochrome. Ethivv's were light and sure-footed, and unless they wanted you to hear, you wouldn't be hearing them. Tessur's were quiet, but almost always accompanied by Anneis who's- of course- were loud, but more of a horse clopping than a march.

 _A horse. She certainly fits the picture,_ a cruel smile pulled her lips painfully. "Ouch." She licked at her chapped lips. Wouldn't Etihvv hurry up and come and get her something to drink? Or eat? Sitting up, Clancy's upper body collapsed over her knees with a sigh. Snow drifted down like lace from the only window and piled beneath, radiating cold. The Land of Canvases was completely covered in white now. Not due to Monochrome, but the feet of snow that weighed down the desert. Clancy couldn't be happy nor look outside long. Seeing her home blanketed in white…

Clancy had missed her home and yearned to return, but not like this. She shut her eyes and forced the anger down. All that being here did was make her yearn for the past. It was useless to do and all it made her feel was regret, but at least she was feeling something. The numbing cold infected her heart. Infected her emotions. Subconsciously, she gripped the comforter tighter and drew it closer.

She hoped Etihvv came soon.

Despite having the Pigments for so long, Grif still hadn't woken up. Merle sat beside the small griffon watching their chest rise and fall. They were asleep, or seemed to be at least. It's what she should be doing; lying back and relaxing after another day of worry, but Merle wasn't tired. Well, she was. Her body ached and her mind felt like a puddle resting at the bottom of her skull, but she refused to go to sleep. Instead, she rose as quietly as possible and leaned against the windowsill.

The moon waned above, the only sliver of light in the otherwise black sky. It didn't bathe the world in silver, not even close. Instead, the school grounds were shaded, the ground and sky blending into one long swatch of ink. It was hard to see anything and as Merle squinted, she thought she could make out the brown that made the school buildings, only to find she was fooling herself. It was as dark as the rest of the night.

The window opened silently, the metal sides cleaned and oiled ever since it was used as a quick getaway, letting in a breeze. Winter sharply bit her nose, minty and heavy. Despite the initial pain, Merle breathed deeply. She both loved and hated winter. It was too cold, too irresistible. It didn't call for her to come outside, instead pushing like the force of nature it was to stay inside, to stay in bed. It was in the winter months she lost all productivity and wallowed in her dorm. Exhaling slowly, Merle watched with heavy eyes as her breaths clouded and escaped the room. They dissipated quickly into nothing.

Instead of staring at the moon- it was silver, a painful reminder of Monochrome, but mostly Etihvv- she leaned forward to try and find the road that led out of Blackwell Academy. It was hard to find, a dark swipe in an equally dark field, but she eventually found the road and traced it towards the gate; to outside. Little squares floated stationary in the air, bright and yellow against the night. Despite it being so late there were still workers in the city, toiling away for what? Money?

Merle rested her head against the windowsill, the wood surface already frozen from the night air. The chill settled beneath her skin, spreading like a virus. Soon, winter break would be here. Everyone would be gone, reunited with their families after months of not seeing them, while she'd be stuck here. Just as her Mother had warned, she wouldn't be coming back into the country for a while. Her father wouldn't be either, another problem with work cropping up. As they always did. That was fine, if she left there'd be no one to defend against Monochrome, she reasoned. Blackwell would be defenseless and the people here would get hurt.

Even better, those leaving the Academy would be getting away from the Dead-Colors. Perhaps, they could find some peace of mind, peace of _emotions,_ when they weren't getting snatched away every other day.

Then, after break, there'd be only semester left here. Merle would be off to college, a college she had yet to apply for. For not the first time, she wondered how long Monochrome would plague this planet. How long she'd have to fight. Would she be in her thirties and still having to run out into an expanding gray world, transforming into a Precure? Merle couldn't imagine herself as an adult, certainly not one that ran around in a short skirt and crop top.

Or, maybe she'd be dead next week and none of this would have mattered at all.

 _Morbid,_ the thought wormed around in her brain. _Realistic,_ it fired back.

She couldn't just keep fighting every day, could she? One day she'd fail, fail worse than she already had. If Grif hadn't been there the other day she'd be dead. Everything would be lost. Millions of lives snuffed out and gray; sleeping, sleeping, sleeping endlessly as time marched on.

Merle exhaled and watched the clouds dissipate.

Dying terrified her. It truly, deeply, terrified her.

Worse was the fact that everyone was depending on her.

 _I'm tired._ She pulled away from the window and shut it with ease along with any other thought. Her hands lingered on the metal, letting it nip at her calloused fingertips until she was sure she was feeling it. A small sliver of the moons cursed silver light curved along her hand, the elongated edge meeting the beginning of her scar. It was an ugly, jagged thing that slipped up her wrist towards her elbow. Merle slowly pulled away until she stood deep in the darkness of her room. No silver. No Emissaries.

Merle slipped into a hazy sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open each time she was on the precipice, stopping her and forcing an endless repeat of falling seemingly back through the mattress and down, down, down to the deepest reach of sleep. Once more with her mind hanging by a thread, she recalled something.

 _Ah… I have to give Sylvia… her stuff back…_

Afterword: Slowly but surely I'm writing these chapters. I actually have had this written for a few months, but well, you know how it goes :3


End file.
